L' Héritier
by oRekkuao
Summary: Shadow se réveille dans une forêt et est accueilli par Blaze. Elle lui fait découvrire en même temps que nous une cité splendide mais sur le pied de guerre. Parallèlement 4 jeunes gens entrent dans leur vie d'adulte et devront aussi lutter pour survivre.
1. Les cîmes de Brahmâ

_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère faire de vous mes futurs fans, alors pour ça je vous offre une histoire dont vous me direz des nouvelles… Ma première demande ? Gouttez-la. Dites-moi si vous la trouvez sucrée, salée, épicée, amère, croustillante, pâteuse, moelleuse, visqueuse (beurk…), fondante… Et si elle provoque sur vous un effet semblable à celui du chocolat ! En effet, je veux en profiter pour faire de cette fiction une alternative au chocolat ! Oh… Et puis non ! Le chocolat c'est irremplaçable ! Alors LISEZ CETTE FICTION tout en MANGEANT DU CHOCOLAT ! Je suis sûre que les deux ensemble, ça va parfaitement… Pff… Vous pouvez pas savoir comme je vous envie ! Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir le plaisir de découvrir la fic… Bref ! Tout ça pour vous dire que suite à cela, je veux des reviews… Plein plein plein de review ! 100… Non, 1000 ! Hum. J'ai déjà les yeux plus gros que le ventre… Je vais commencer par fixer la barre pas trop haut : prochain chapitre pour 1 review ! Donc si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ! Et si vous êtes sage, vous aurez le droit aux vingt autres chapitres en réserve… Si vous êtes sages je dis bien._

**Chapitre 1**

Les cimes de Brahmâ

Qui était-il ?

Et où était-il surtout ?

Pas chez lui… Il n'était pas une personne qui avait un endroit où vivre. C'était à lui de créer sa place.

Qu'avait-il à sa disposition pour faire cela ?

« Le chao ? fit une voix féminine en échos à ses pensées. »

Il pouvait penser, et même entendre… Donc il était vivant ! Et possédait sûrement un corps ! Prenant conscience de cela, il sentit son champ d'action s'élargir… Il sentait ses propres capacités, mais aussi le monde qui l'entourait. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il comprit qu'il était dans une forêt, et qu'une fille à l'odeur soignée était très proche de lui. Il sut où étaient ses yeux, et c'est là qu'il dirigea son regard au moment où il ouvra ses paupières. Des yeux dorés, incandescents… Deux fours où fondait de l'or en fusion. Elle avait un pelage violet et possédait un long manteau en disant long sur son rang… C'était une chatte. A l'arrière de sa tête se dressait des plûmes attachées par un élastique rouge qui semblait faire partie intégrante d'elle-même. Il ressentait un respect admiratif envers elle. Il se releva malgré ces muscles douloureux et son manque très net d'énergie, puis il s'inclina.

« Majesté… »

La chatte recula, troublée… Elle avait du mal à aligner ses mots.

« C… Comment ? Je suis d'illustre naissance mais… Mais de là à mériter de la reconnaissance de votre part… Je… J'osais à peine l'espérer !

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème…

- Pourtant… Vous méritez bien plus de prestige que vous l'imaginez…

- En quoi Ma Dame ?

- Appelez-moi Blaze… Disons que vous avez une certaine pureté... Et moi je ne possède qu'une noblesse venant de ma lignée… Rien de personnel.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans ce que l'on appelle le monde tertiaire. Et ici nous sommes dans les cimes de Brahmâ. »

Ceci étant dit, il regarda le sol… Ils étaient directement dans les arbres… Et étaient placés très haut…

« Ne commencez pas à croire que je suis venue pour vous faire une visite guidée ! »

Elle le regardait gravement, il essaya de voir si il pouvait se refléter  dans son regard, mais ça n'était pas la peine… Il ne parvenait toujours pas à distinguer ses traits.

« Si je suis venue à votre rencontre c'est pour que vous aussi vous jouez votre rôle de Détenteur. »

Il ne comprenait plus… Tout à l'heure elle semblait enthousiaste et débordante de respect pour lui, et voilà qu'elle avait cet air sérieux et semblait même sur la défensive.

« Nous les Détenteurs sommes indispensables à ce monde ! Nous avons une lourde responsabilité que notre pouvoir nous impose. Et la tienne est de faire avancer le monde !

- Tenez donc… Vous guidez mes actes alors ? demanda-t-il en prenant à son tour un ton agressif.

- Non ça n'est pas ça…

- Alors ça suffit ! Ca ne m'intéresse pas ! Avant de recevoir une telle charge, je préfère comprendre qui ou ce que je suis !

- Mais… Mais je viens de vous l'expliquer ! Se fâcha Blaze.

- Je ne suis pas ce que vous venez de décrire.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu es alors ? »

Il la regarda avec scepticisme. Maintenant elle se permettait de le tutoyer ? Très bien. Ca n'était donc plus la peine de faire preuve de douceur.

- Moi !

- Toi… C'est tout ce que tu es ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je le découvrirais bien moi-même !

- Non ce que tu es… Eh, tu m'écoutes ? »

Il la contourna et passa sur un pont en bois qui reliait l'arbre à un autre. Blaze le rattrapa.

« Eh ! Où vas-tu ?

- Je verrais bien. »

Blaze suivit son pas rapide, décidée à ne pas le laisser partir.

« Quelle ironie… En temps que détenteur du chao, tu as le pouvoir de soumettre le temps à ta volonté, et voilà qu'au contraire, tu laisses les heures te ballotter comme elles le veulent. C'est comme si je me laissais consumer par les flammes. »

Il s'arrêta d'un coup en apercevant une clairière… Ou plutôt un lac, immense, avec des huttes au-dessus de l'eau. Il prit un pont qui descendait jusqu'au niveau de l'eau et regarda son reflet…

Une image d'un hérisson noir le réfléchissait. Ses yeux rouges le détaillaient avec étonnement. Il suivit du regard les lignes rouges de ses pics recourbés vers le haut, puis analysa la crête blanche sur son torse qui lui donnait une allure de perfectionniste. Le peu de peau qu'il apercevait était mate. Il regarda à nouveau ses yeux. Malgré le miroir imparfait que constituait l'eau, il put observer une sorte de lueur impitoyable, fière, maligne, mais aussi touchée par un passé lourd… Ce regard lui donnait une bonne partie de son expression. Son nom était Shadow…

Il s'assit au bord de l'eau, réfléchissant autant que son image qui la défiait du regard. Il ne comprenait pas… Ce corps c'était le siens ? Il se souvenait qu'après avoir déployé toute son énergie et toute sa volonté, il s'était vu en dehors de son corps… A ce moment-là il croyait que son esprit, ou quelque chose qu'y s'en rapprochait, flottait alors dans les airs, repoussé par son corps sous forme ectoplasmique. Il ressentait la douleur qui s'en réchappait Une douleur d'agonisant. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se souvenait de cette montée d'énergie soudaine alors qu'il chutait vers la terre… Cette utilisation du chaos avait été intuitive, comme toute le reste. Il avait compris que c'était une fonction de survie, mais de là à savoir ses effets… A part avoir amorti sa chute, il ne voyait pas ce que cette compétence avait fait. Alors qu'il sentait la mort le happer, son corps sans âme avait été capturé par des badniks. Et aujourd'hui il découvrait qu'il était dans le même corps qu'avant et qu'il était au même endroit qu'au moment où il été tombé lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

Ces yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Non… Il devait avoir un système de survie, c'était même sûr, et ce système l'avait maintenu en vie en défiant et même en contournant les lois de la nature. Après tout, c'est le chao qui était à l'origine de la nature, il était donc normal qu'il puisse passer outre de cette dernière. Il se pourrait bien qu'il se soit créé un double. Une autre problématique s'infiltra dans sa cervelle. Comment avait-il pu utiliser les pouvoirs des chaos emeralds sans qu'elles soient à ses côtés ? Et aussi… Et si c'était lui le double ? Pourtant, il avait toute sa mémoire. Il sentait une puissance en lui… Une puissance qui était apparue maintenant que ses anneaux d'équilibre avaient disparus. Sûrement happés par l'espace. D'ailleurs cela pouvait être très ennuyeux…

Les anneaux avaient pour rôle de le stabiliser. Sans eux, il déployait trop de force, et était du même coup vite à cours d'énergie. D'ailleurs les anneaux avaient aussi pour rôle de stocker le trop plein d'énergie qu'il dégageait en permanence et l'accumulait afin qu'il ne s'épuise pas trop vite, ensuite ils renouvelaient son énergie perdue. Oui, c'était comme ça que ça se passait. L'énergie au lieu de s'échapper allait dans les anneaux, et les anneaux renvoyaient l'énergie sur lui, ce qui faisait qu'il restait en forme. Sinon il dormirait plus que la plupart des gens. Ca lui rappela une conversation qu'il avait surpris entre ses deux pères, Gérald et Black Doom alors qu'ils croyaient qu'il dormait.

« Shadow… En aucun cas il ne devra se séparer de ses anneaux à nouveau, sans eux il est plus puissant mais moins endurant… Il ne doit jamais recommencer !

- Gérald… Je ne suis pas sûr que de limiter sa force est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Tu as vu toute cette énergie qu'il a en réserve ?

- C'est bien là le problème ! Il s'est tellement laissé débordé par son énergie qu'il aurait pu blesser quelqu'un…

- Ah mais c'est le cas ! Il m'a blessé, moi.

- Il aurait pu te tuer !

- C'est pas faux. Et nous ne devrions pas essayer d'émousser cette force, elle fait partie de lui. Elle était là avant même que tu le récupères…

- Cette force, c'est le pouvoir du chao qui est inné chez lui. Sans ses anneaux, il peut utiliser le pouvoir du chao, et il peut l'amplifier grâce aux chaos emeralds avec lesquelles il a une liaison particulière, comme je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Le chao… C'est ce qui nous manque, à nous les black arms. Ca m'a l'air très utile !

- Hm ? Je croyais tu l'avais puisque tu voulais les chaos emeralds…

- Non, même si on pourrait plus ou moins s'en servir, un peu comme avec nos morceaux de météores… Mais maintenant, nous comptons au moins un black arm dans nos rangs qui maîtrise le chao !

- Je te le répète… Shadow n'est pas un black arm…

- Tss… Mais c'est quand même l'une de ses 3 identités !

- Oui. Ton sang ne lui a pas donné que la vie n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh non ! Il lui a donné un plaisir pour la destruction par exemple!

- Et ça comme il l'avait bien avant, ça se retrouve maintenant décuplé. Finalement, cette opération, je me demande si c'est le plus grand bien ou le contraire, qu'elle a provoqué chez lui…

- Dis-moi… Tu ne ferais pas mieux quand même de mettre un système sur les anneaux pour qu'il puisse débloquer leurs limites sans avoir à les enlever ?

- Non je ne peux pas. Mais lui il peut. Les anneaux sont programmés pour limiter ces forces quand elles pourraient devenir incontrôlables. En fait, c'est à Shadow lui-même de repousser leurs limites…

- C'est dommage… Ce pouvoir du chao est si utile… Une fois qu'il met ses anneaux, son pouvoir est complètement brouillé…

- Je n'y peux rien…

- Et comment se débarrassera-t-il des limites si il doit garder ses anneaux ?

- Eh bien… Il devra attendre 500 ans, le temps de devenir plus fort… Et encore, pas sûr que ça marche…

- Donc j'avais raison, il doit apprendre à vivre sans ses anneaux, afin de prendre l'habitude d'exploser leurs limites imposées…

- Tu n'as donc rien comprit ! Ou plutôt tu es inconscient du danger qu'il peut représenter. Les chaos emeralds lui suffisent pour qu'il utilise leurs pouvoirs. De quoi te plains-tu ?

- Justement du fait que pour lui, les chaos emeralds ne doivent pas être à l'origine de ses pouvoirs et plutôt servir à le renforcer ! Vous les humains, vous n'osez pas prendre de risques, et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui vous êtes limités à vivre sur terre alors que nous avons acquis une technologie nous permettant d'aller où nous le désirons !

- Allons parler de ça autre part, nous allons finir par le réveiller et il a besoin de se reposer ! »

Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait repensé à cette conversation. Et maintenant qu'il s'était souvenu de ça, il avait de nouveau de quoi alimenter la machine à questions… Black Doom disait à Gérald qu'il l'avait récupéré… Pourtant il croyait avoir été créé par lui de toute pièce… Et c'était quoi cette histoire de 3 identités ? Il avait du mal à croire que même lui ne pouvait éclaircir le mystère qui planait sur lui. Bref, de toute façon, il ferait ce que Black Doom espérait, puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix… Il devait essayer de s'habituer à ne plus porter ses anneaux. Cependant, ça avait un avantage, il sentait ses sens décuplés et il débordait d'énergie. Blaze se fit remarquer, pour être sûr qu'il ne l'ait pas oubliée.

« Tu es très pensif depuis tout à l'heure. Je respecte ton silence, mais ça fait un quart d'heure que tu es là. Et ça n'est pas bon de ruminer dans son coin. Surtout que je ne te le permettrais pas pour l'instant. Je dois te présenter à Enki, le chef de la communauté. Il t'expliquera mieux ce qu'il se passe dans le coin, et pour le moment, c'est ici que l'on a besoin de nous ! »

Elle attrapa Shadow par le poigné, et lui tira dessus pour qu'il la suive. Il n'opposa pas de résistance, pour l'instant il se laissait magner par le temps, il était inférieur à toute âme séjournant dans le village sur l'eau et dans les airs… Il ne devait montrer ce qu'il était, de toute manière il finirait bien par sortir son épingle du jeu… Ils passèrent sur le pont. Les gens étaient occupés à des activités artisanales ou à la pêche. Ou bien à des activités à domicile. Blaze en profita pour faire le guide touristique.

« La société Brahmienne se compose de 3 grandes races. Les renards, les échidnés et les hérissons. »

Il ne peut pu s'empêcher de penser au groupe qui s'était opposé à son projet de destruction du monde dans lequel il avait profité de la confiance d' Eggman pour arriver à ses fins.

« Tu verras, les gens d'ici sont très gentils. Ils ont aussi un caractère tellement plein, que forcément, tu seras affectée même si tu possèdes le cœur le plus dur de la terre ! Il faudrait vraiment être quelqu'un de mauvais pour rester indifférent. Mais je sais que ça n'est pas ton cas. Puisque le chao est ce qu'il y a de plus neutre… »

Ils passèrent devant un groupe d'enfant qui avaient des plûmes accrochés à leurs têtes pour parfaire leur déguisement d'indiens… Ils continuaient de passer sur divers ponts qui se séparaient souvent en plusieurs branches.

« Beaucoup de choses sont partagées en 3, et cette société ne fait pas exception. Les cimes de Brahmâ sont découpées en 3 grands niveaux. Le niveau 0, le niveau inférieur et le niveau supérieur. Le niveau supérieur, c'est là où vivent les gens importants ou de rang élevé. En dessous, au niveau 0, il y a la classe moyenne, qui vit de pêche, de chasse, d'agriculture et d'artisanat. Le niveau inférieur c'est la classe prolétaire. Les gens vivent d'exploitations minières et d'industrie. »

Ils prirent un pont en pente. Celui-ci était très long, il passait au-dessus du lac. Puis ils arrivèrent devant un rail. Shadow voulut monter dessus, croyant que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire, mais Blaze le tira en arrière en remarquant son mouvement.

« Attends un peu, c'est pas le moment de se suicider !

- Je veux pas me suicider…

- C'est c'la oui… Pourtant c'est ce que tu étais en train de faire ! »

Shadow lui tourna le dos, trouvant sa réaction stupide. Il regarda sous lui le lac qui reflétait la lumière du soleil, puis il essaya d'utiliser son pouvoir pour améliorer sa vue. Ce fut une réussite, il en profita pour contempler les activités des gens. Il fut bientôt prit dans la contemplation d'un échidna qui s'occupait de dépecer un poisson, et trouva un plaisir morbide à voir le pêcheur utiliser son couteau pour ouvrir le ventre du poisson tandis que quelques organes se déversaient et du sang imprégnait un peu plus la lame déjà bien rouge.

« Eh, Détenteur du chao, arrête de rêvasser et monte ! »

Il cligna des yeux. Sa vue redevint normale. Il tourna son regard vers Blaze et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une sorte de véhicule qui coulissait le long du rail. Celui-ci commença à démarrer. Il sauta dedans avant qu'il le laisse sur le quai. Il ne tarda pas à prendre de la vitesse, et ils furent propulsés, montant toujours plus haut, et toujours plus vite… Le lac rétrécissait à vu d'œil, devenant une tache blanche, tandis que les nuages les entouraient… Parfois d'autres rails apparaissaient, prenant une direction différente, tandis qu'un bruit détonnant les accompagnait quand d'autres véhicules passaient dessus… Petit à petit les rails étaient de plus en plus nombreux, et convergeaient dans la même direction que le leur… Ils débouchèrent entre deux couches de nuage, cette absence de mer cotonneuse semblait presque artificielle… Il cacha son ébahissement, le sommet d'une montagne se dressait devant eux, et des bâtiments étaient encastrés dedans.

« Le niveau supérieur du niveau supérieur ! Autrement appelé « les nichoirs » cria Blaze pour surmonter le vacarme du vent et de l'engin. Comme tu t'en doutes, c'est ici que vie la grande noblesse. Ce titre leur est monté à la tête, ce sont des personnes très désagréables… »

Shadow ne put s'empêcher de penser que si l'un d'eux cherchait à le provoquer il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire goûter un mur, et même sa chaussure si il était vraiment trop arrogant. Leur rail se dirigeait dangereusement vers la montagne. Shadow voulut faire part de ses inquiétudes à Blaze, impassible, mais il finit par remarquer un tunnel. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le noir complet. Le bruit de leur véhicule se répercutait sur les murs, et se retrouvait du même coup amplifié, on entendait même les crissements sur le rail. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes dans l'obscurité. Il chercha à deviner combien pouvait faire l'épaisseur de la montagne. Puis abandonna, comprenant que ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Il jugea juste que c'était très volumineux. Un point lumineux apparut au bout, mais à la vitesse où ils allaient, ça ne fut pas un point bien longtemps. Ils débouchèrent à l'air libre, le bruit constant qu'ils avaient connu dans le tunnel s'éteignit. Leur véhicule ralentit. Il regarda autour de lui… Ils étaient encerclés par les montagnes. Ils devaient sûrement être au dessus d'un volcan inactif. Le ciel formait un cercle bleu parfait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Au centre lévitait un immense édifice de pierre aux allures de château. Le plus étonnant était les plantes qui poussaient dessus. Elles formaient des lianes virant du gris au vert sur lesquelles apparaissaient des fleurs roses ou blanches. Leur rail se dirigeait dans cette direction. Il continua de ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Ils descendirent puis entrèrent par ce qui semblait une porte de service.


	2. Frères d'arme

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs…………… Je vous propose le 2ème chapitre ! Heureusement qu'il y a eu une review là-dessus, sinon vous aurez pu attendre encore plus longtemps ! Bref, je remercie la lectrice qui est passé par là, et j'vous souhaîte une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2**

Frères d'arme

Le couloir qu'ils empruntaient était peu éclairé… Il y avait une légère odeur de souffre, confirmant ce qu'ils étaient au-dessus d'un volcan inactif. Et le château été sûrement construit avec du basalte poli. L'endroit était désert. Tandis qu'ils circulaient dans le labyrinthe, Shadow nota l'agencement des couloirs. Ils étaient vastes, le décor était vide, seuls les bulles qui flottaient en l'air illuminaient les lieux. Blaze semblait bien connaître le labyrinthe, elle avançait sans hésiter, et la seule chose dont il pouvait être sûr, c'est qu'ils se rapprochaient de là où elle avait décidé de l'emmener. Ils tournèrent encore une fois et arrivèrent dans un couloir bien plus large que les précédents. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte grande ouverte qu'ils passèrent. Une douce chaleur en montait, et le son des conversations emplissait l'air. Cette salle était l'opposée des couloirs qu'ils avaient parcouru. Il faisait bon y vivre, elle était très animée, et il y avait de nombreux tableaux accrochés au mur. Il y avait une cheminée au fond, là où un musicien jouait de la flûte.

« On croirait avoir remonté le temps…

- C'est l'ambiance qu'aime Enki. Et je trouve ça moi aussi très agréable. »

Il devait passer pour un étranger, toutes les personnes étaient richement habillées. Des fourrures chères paraient les renards dont le pelage étincelait par le soin qu'ils leur portaient. Les hérissons portaient quand à eux des tissus rares, et parfois des tenus en cuir, ils affichaient avec fierté leurs accessoires high-tech, des téléphones portables pendaient de leurs ceintures, et ils avaient souvent des petits ordinateurs portables qu'ils avaient dans leurs sacs portés en bandoulière. Les échidnés s'habillaient à la mode de leur ancêtre, mais avec une touche de modernité. C'était des toges, des tuniques ou même des robes, très colorées, avec des motifs symbolisant leur clan. Ils étaient taillés dans une matière synthétique. Ils avaient tous des diadèmes, des bracelets, des bagues et des boucles d'oreilles. Tous ces bijoux s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit clair et doux.

Ils allèrent en direction d'un renard qui se tenait près de la cheminée. Il avait un pelage couleur crème et ses oreilles pointues remuaient parfois, comme si le son de la flûte les chatouillait. Il avait des yeux à demi-fermés, de couleur bleu ciel. Son vêtement était bien plus simple que ses confrères. Il avait un poncho passé au-dessus de ses épaules de couleur blanche et verte. On entrapercevait sa gorge fine. Il leva son museau vers eux à l'approche de Blaze, l'air serein et maître de lui. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à s'approcher et sourit. Il prit conscience de la présence de Shadow mais ne lui jeta qu'un regard peu intéressé. Il tourna toute son attention vers Blaze.

« Princesse ! Honoré de vous revoir ! »

Il avait une voix chaude et douce.

« Merci, moi de même. J'ai réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez demandé.

- Ah ! répondit simplement le renard »

Son visage avait perdu de la contenance, quelques traits étaient apparus au coin de ses yeux, indiquant sa nervosité.

« Et finalement, j'accepte de me joindre à vous.

- C'est un plaisir pour nous ! Sourit le renard, visiblement soulagé.

- Mais en échange, vous devrez accepter cette personne-ci. »

Le renard se tourna vers Shadow et le détailla de bas en haut. Il prit un air pincé. Il semblait partagé entre l'agacement et la curiosité.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu.

- Normal, je ne suis pas d'ici.

- Ah ! Vous m'excuserez fit le renard gêné. Mais je croyais que vous veniez du niveau inférieur…

- Euh non pas du tout… répondit Shadow, hésitant entre être en colère et apprécier sa franchise.

- Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi Blaze a décidé de vous amener ici, mais soyez le bienvenu, je suis Enki ! »

Il lui tendit la main. Shadow hésita puis la serra, en se convaincant qu'il n'y verrai pas le signe de l'acceptation d'un marché. Enki regarda sa main une fois qu'il l'eut lâché.

« Mon pouvoir est bien entamé aujourd'hui… Mais cependant j'ai réussi à entrapercevoir que je n'ai plus perçu depuis longtemps… »

Shadow resta impassible. Blaze sourit.

« Je comprends pourquoi Blaze vous a amené ici… Je m'excuse d'avoir été impoli envers vous. Même moi immunisé comme je le suis, j'ai ressentit une aura qui émanait de vous. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est d'une qualité très élevée. Bien, je vais vous exposer ce qui se passe dans notre pays. Nous sommes en guerre avec les échidnés qui se disent descendants des Ancêtres. Ils pensent que nous sommes impurs et devons disparaître. Seulement, nous sommes déjà très affaiblis. Et tout comme à Blaze, je vous demande de vous joindre à nous. »

Shadow ne fit pas un mouvement pour marquer ce qu'il ressentait. Le renard attendait sa réponse. Le hérisson préféra ne pas faire durer le silence plus longtemps.

« Et alors ? »

Blaze et Enki ouvrirent de grands yeux, à prioris surpris, et même choqués de son audace.

« Détenteur du chaos ! Gronda Blaze.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça…

- Et comment tu veux que je t'appelle ?

- Par mon nom ! Shadow !

- Hm… Shadow ? fit le renard d'un air pensif. Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose…

- Ca ne serait pas par hasard un projet demanda innocemment Shadow, que le gouvernement avait mis en place et qui était supervisé par un certain Gérald?

- Pas vraiment… Continua Enki, ça remonte à plus loin que ça…

- 50 ans ça me parait suffisant… Attendez… Vous avez plus de 50 ans ? demanda Shadow.

- J'en ai 80. Mais il me reste beaucoup de temps à vivre… Même si j'aurais pu avoir la vie éternelle si j'avais accepté de pactiser avec le démon. Mais j'ai préféré la voie du bien, et pour ça j'ai perdu une infinité d'années à vivre. Ou quelque chose qu'y s'en rapproche.

- Je ne crois pas en ces sottises répondit Shadow. Pactiser avec le démon… J'en ai assez entendu ! »

Il s'éloigna et sortit de la salle. Enki se tourna vers Blaze qui semblait toute aussi subjuguée que lui. Il lui demanda avec peu d'espoir :

« Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose ?

- C'est une vraie tête de mule… Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'aider…

- Essaie au moins de le raisonner. »

Blaze soupira puis sortit de la salle d'un pas rapide. Une fois dans le couloir, elle accéléra et barra le passage à Shadow. Il s'arrêta, la regardant de haut. Pour toute réponse elle plissa les yeux, en indiquant long sur ses engagements.

« Attends ! Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ? Se facha-t-elle. »

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de venir ici pour ensuite refuser l'offre d'Enki ?

- Je voulais savoir ce que tu me proposais.

- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas entrer et sortir d'ici comme dans un moulin ?

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- Ne prends pas cet air désinvolte et répond sérieusement à ma question ! Es-tu un ennemi pour refuser l'offre d'Enki ?

- Non, je n'accepte juste pas d'avoir un autre maître que moi-même. Si je veux vous aider, ça ne sera pas parce que vous me l'aurez demandé mais parce que j'en aurais envie.

- Où est le problème ?

- Il n'y en a pas. Mais maintenant, il y a déjà toi pour les aider, alors qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Mais nous devons collaborer ensemble, c'est notre rôle à nous les Détenteurs !

- Tu le mérites ?

- Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

- Alors viens… »

Blaze montra les canines et se jeta sur Shadow. Celui-ci esquiva son attaque puis se mit à dévaler les couloirs. Il n'avait pas l'impression de courir plus vite, il se sentait moins réactif, et pourtant, il voyait bien qu'il parcourait de plus grandes distances. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement sa perception qui avait changée… Il s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'il s'était dirigé droit dans une impasse. Et s'il retournait en arrière, il serait face à Blaze… Mais justement ! Il serait avantagé puisqu'elle ne s'y attendrait pas ! Il fit demi-tour et croisa la chatte, très rapide malgré qu'elle ne soit pas dopée d'un surplus d'énergie, comme lui. L'apercevant, elle lui fonça dessus. Il esquiva ses griffes tant bien que mal. Elle était d'une précision remarquable et avait des réflexes bien encrés. A peine l'avait-elle reconnu et avait-elle évalué la distance entre eux, qu'elle avait trouvé intuitivement où frapper. Elle anticipait ses mouvements. Il se fit vite toucher par une de ses attaques enflammées. Comprenant qu'il n'était pas hors de danger, il se mit à rechercher une stratégie. Blaze retroussa ses babines à nouveau.

« Tu es rapide mais tu manques d'expérience ! »

Shadow ne fléchit pas sous ses sarcasmes. Pourquoi se limitait-il ? Bizarrement, s'étant habitué aux anneaux, son corps refusait de faire des efforts. Mais il était temps de profiter de ses pleins pouvoirs.

« Je ne suis pas à fond ! Déclara-t-il.

- Ah oui ? Et ça donne quoi quand tu es à fond ? »

Shadow s'élança sur elle. Elle se prépara à esquiver, mais ne s'attendait sûrement pas à qu'il s'arrête en l'air. Il lui envoya une flèche d'énergie pure. A son grand mécontentement, elle tenta d'esquiver et ne fut que frôlée. Elle ne se déstabilisa pas et lui fit un sourire sarcastique sous-entendant un « c'est tout ? ». Ca n'allait pas. Il ne maîtrisait pas son corps. Il y avait un écart entre le moment où il pensait et le moment où il agissait. Avant il allait toujours à la vitesse de sa pensée, non plus encore, à la vitesse de son intuition ! Il était franchement désarmé. Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne pour y remédier. Blaze arriva à sa hauteur. Pas le temps de penser. Il joua le tout pour le tout, la contourna et lui infligea un homing attack. Elle se réceptionna malgré la puissance du coup, après tout, un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes. Blaze était souple et maîtrisait amplement son corps. Elle se lança en l'air en tournoyant. Shadow blêmit. Des flammes l'entouraient. Elle s'était transformée en une véritable trombe ardente. Il fallait tenter à nouveau d'utiliser le chao. Il se concentra tandis qu'il rayonnait. Une déflagration émana de lui. Elle parvint à traverser le vent enflammé et le toucha de plein fouet ! Il ouvrit de grands yeux, effrayé. Il atterrit durement. Cependant, Blaze s'était elle aussi écrasée. Elle gémit.

« C'est ça le pouvoir du chao ? Articula-t-elle.

- Même un Chaos Bomb ne t'aura pas mise K.O., j'ai honte… »

Blaze s'assit. Elle semblait anéantie. Il la rejoint, c'était fini !

« Comment peux-tu dire que tu as honte ! »

Elle se recroquevilla, passant ses bras autour de ses genoux et de sa tête.

« J'ai échoué… C'est à moi d'avoir honte !

- Tu ne devrais pas. Répondit Shadow. Toi c'est normal que tu n'en sortes pas indemne… Mais moi j'ai été conçu pour détruire facilement, je devrais être invincible !

- Tu as été créé ? fit-elle étonnée.

- Oui, j'étais un cobaye du projet de l'espèce vivante ultime. Et ils ont réussit à créer ce qu'ils voulaient. J'étais même mieux qu'ils l'imaginaient. C'est pourquoi le gouvernement a tué le personnel de la colonie spatiale. Afin de me récupérer ils…

- Arrête ! L'implora Blaze. Je ne veux pas connaître ton passé. C'est ce que tu es aujourd'hui qui m'importe ! »

Elle tendit la main vers lui. Shadow la regarda, ne comprenant pas son geste. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Frère d'arme ? demanda-t-elle. »

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Non… Ne pas créer des liens avec les gens… Maria, si il n'avait pas été ami avec elle, qui sait si aujourd'hui elle ne serait pas morte… Attacher de l'importance à quelqu'un, c'était souffrir une fois que ce quelqu'un était perdu à jamais. Et pourtant, il accepta son geste. Il se leva et tendit la main à son tour, l'aidant à se relever.

« J'imagine qu'il ne peut pas en être autrement…

« Nous avons tout juste une semaine pour nous perfectionner.

- J'en aurais grand besoin. Depuis que j'ai perdu mes anneaux, j'ai l'impression que mon énergie passe son temps à s'enfuir, et du même coup mon corps ne réagit plus aussi vite, car il faut le temps que l'énergie se reconvertisse…

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Avant j'avais des anneaux permettant de stocker mon trop plein d'énergie, tout en limitant mon pouvoir. L'avantage c'est que mon corps réagissait au quart de tour. Le problème c'est que pour me donner à fond, j'étais forcé de retirer les anneaux. Dans ma vie, ils ont été retirés deux fois, dont une par moi, afin d'arrêter un monstre. Sauf que je n'étais pas habituer à abandonner mes anneaux. Et aujourd'hui, le trop plein d'énergie ne peut plus être stocké, comme j'en ai constamment, elle s'enfuie. Si bien qu'en combat, il faut que je lutte pour empêcher l'énergie de s'enfuir et ensuite pour qu'elle fasse agir tel muscle… Impossible d'enchaîner les coups. Mais par contre, mon pouvoir étant libre, mes coups sont bien plus puissant, et je peux même utiliser le chao sans les emeralds.

- c'est problématique, il va falloir essayer d'arranger ça. »

Shadow acquiesça.

_Prochain chapitre : Le quatuor de la môôôôôrt_

_Chapitre très différent des deux précédents, à vous de reviewer pour avoir cette suite !_


	3. Le quatuor de la môôôôôrt

_Ah que je suis comblée . J'étais inquiète de ne plus recevoir de commentaires, et en fait… J'en trouve 2 ! Forcément, je suis contente ! Très contente ! La journée démarre bien _

_SonadowFan.1 : Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements ! J'ai regardé dans la section, j'ai vu que la plupart des fics étaient écrites par là… En gros c'est comme si j'avais reçu la permission de la maîtresse des lieux de poster… Et plus que la permission, même Et par rapport aux gens qui m'enmerderaient, je m'inquiète pas de ça, ça ne me touchera pas plus que ça ! Et si quelqu'un dit ne pas aimer ma fic mais que ses arguments sont pertinents, alors je ne le prendrais pas mal non plus ! Puis je peux me défendre toute seule… J'ai 18 ans :p (oh la vieille… quand j'me suis regardé dans le miroir ce matin j'ai vu un cheveu blanc, quelle horreur !)_

_ShadowFeline-Warrior : Tiens, toi je te reconnais __J t'avais déjà fait un commentaire pour le premier chapitre Du tout, c'est forcé, chuis contente de te revoir là ! Et aussi, ravie que le deuxième chapitre t'aies plu _

_Dans le chapitre 3, vous serez peut-être déçus, mais il n'y ni Blaze, ni Shadow ! Vous allez juste rencontrer un groupe de jeunes…_

**Chapitre 3**

Le quatuor de la môôôôôrt

« Attendez-moi ! fit une voix. »

Le cri retentit à quelques mètres, quelque part dans l'étendue de poussière bleutée.

Tous trois s'arrêtèrent.

Tous trois c'est-à-dire un échidné, une hérissonne et une renarde.

L'échidné était de couleur lavande, bien que son ventre était de couleur bien plus laiteuse. Il avait deux grands yeux aux pupilles roses cachés par ses mèches échidniennes en bataille. Deux petites oreilles pointaient timidement de sa masse capillaire. Son visage était fin, lui donnant des allures efféminées, d'ailleurs ses bottes et son gant droit renforçaient cet aspect : ils étaient noirs et très moulants, et d'une longueur telle qu'ils recouvraient deux tiers de ses trois membres. Son autre bras dénudé était tout de même paré d'un gant en cuir sans doigts. L'échidné semblait développer une passion pour les pointes, ainsi que le montrait le collier en métal autour de son cou et le bracelet sur son poignet gauche. Le bras droit ne restait cependant pas en reste, puisque son poing était équipé de griffes rétractables.

L'hérissonne arborait quand à elle un pelage rouge bordeaux, un peu plus éclatant que le rouge sombre maquillant ses lèvres. Elle avait deux yeux bleu électrique, elle avait deux pics devant qui tombaient sur son front comme des mèches, les autres, derrière, étaient plus longs et se courbaient vers le bas. Sa gorge était jaune crème tout comme la partie basse de son visage dont quelques moustaches s'orientaient latéralement. Du fard à joue vermeil renforçait les couleurs chaudes de l'hérissonne. Elle portait une longue robe rose de texture fine, avec un léger décolleté partant de la droite. Les manches étaient exagérément longues et s'élargissaient parmi la dentelle. Une ceinture aux boucles rondes et épaisses s'occupait de mettre en valeur ses hanches plutôt large. Elle portait un jean bleu en dessous de sa robe, celui-ci avait le bas retroussé, comme le voulait la mode. Pour finir, deux ballerines en harmonie avec sa robe habillaient ses pieds. L'hérissonne avait un aspect chaleureux et enfantin en même temps.

La renarde était différente de ce point de vu. Elle semblait toute aussi explosive, voir plus, mais n'avait pas cet air angélique. Bien au contraire elle avait une expression facétieuse, et une lueur rusée brillait dans ses yeux vert émeraude, à peine caché par l'aspect inoffensif que voulait leur donner leur forme. Et même c'était sûrement ce mélange de naïveté feinte et de moquerie qui renforçait son caractère plein. Elle était de couleur rousse et avait ses moustaches encore plus longues que celles de l'hérissonne, mais elles ne semblaient pas aussi douces. Elle s'était laissé poussé le pelage sur le front ainsi que derrière mais l'avait tout juste coupés pour qu'il ne chatouille pas trop son cou. Elle avait aussi un dégradé, bien qu'une mèche plus longue recouvrait en partie son œil droit. Sa réactivité était bien visible notamment grâce à ses deux oreilles qui avaient battus l'air quand elle avait entendu la voix leur crier de les attendre. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur gris clair en jean, dont les bretelles étaient serties de deux gros boutons vert anis. Elle portait un pantalon de skater vert foncé, il était taille basse et cachait quelque peu ses baskets grises. Elle portait elle aussi une ceinture, noir, qui passait entre les mailles du haut de son pantalon. Son nombril était légèrement visible sous son débardeur.

La renarde était autant parée que l'hérissonne, bien que son assortiment n'était pas de maquillage mais plutôt de bracelets de camelote et de couleurs variées qui se suivaient les uns derrière les autres. Elle avait aussi un collier de mailles métalliques grises qui entourait aussi son cou. Autre fantaisie, elle avait placé des bandes blanches autour de sa cuisse droite.

Autre différence entre l'hérissonne et la renarde : l'une avait des formes généreuses, bien que de poids normal, tandis que l'autre avait des formes moins marquées mais une musculature bien visible.

L'hérissonne perdit patience tandis qu'un point turquoise grossissait au loin et posa ses mains en porte-voix.

« Sylphide, avance ! »

Elle soupira puis s'adressa à ses deux compères.

« Il n'y en a qu'un pour être toujours en retard…

-Ca devient lassant… affirma l'échidné »

Il tapota sur sa cigarette pour en faire tomber des résidus de goudron puis la porta à ses lèvres. Inspirant de la substance toxique. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer l'instant.

Le point s'était maintenant rapproché plus prêt d'eux. C'était lui aussi un hérisson. Il avait un pelage très rare, passant du vert au bleu suivant l'orientation de lumière. Il avait des yeux tout aussi changeant, marron principalement, bleu sur les bords. A part ses couleurs étranges, il avait un aspect banal et avait un ventre bleu clair. Il arborait un air neutre, presque frimeur. Ses seuls accessoires étaient trois anneaux qui traversaient son oreille gauche ainsi que des bottes militaires, qui semblaient étouffantes par les températures du désert et qui donnaient encore plus envie de s'en écarter en voyant les semelles : Si quelqu'un se faisait marcher sur les pieds, il le sentirait passer.

Quand il fut à portée du groupe, l'échidné renvoya un nuage de fumée gris opaque. Sylphide leva sa main en signe de paix, sous les yeux inquisiteurs des trois autres.

« Désolé, j'étais profondément endormi… Alors quand vous avez essayé de me réveiller forcément… »

Il sentit une gifle lui arriver droit dessus. Il ne put l'éviter et recula de quelques pas sous l'impact. Tout ça parce qu'il avait fait l'erreur de se mettre à la portée de la renarde qui lui jetait un regard féroce.

« P Windy, t'exagère !

- Y a pas de p qui tienne ! Lui répondit-elle. On a seulement une semaine pour arriver chez nous ! A ce train-là on y sera dans le double ! Si on se réveillé tôt, qu'on fait attention aux provisions et qu'on marche vite, on arrivera à temps ! Mais à prioris, tu t'en fous !

- En même temps, si on avançait plus vite, on n'aurait pas ce problème.

- Sauf que je suis lent, moi, fit calmement l'échidné émergeant de la fumée.

- Eh bien figurez-vous que j'ai trouvé la solution pour aller plus vite ! »

Tous se tournèrent avidement vers Sylphide. Celui-ci se donnait à cœur joie de tant d'attention et en profitait pour arborer son air le plus pompeux. Tandis qu'alternait parmi les trois autres, regards intéressés, regards méfiants et regards pressants. Il sourit puis se décida à parler.

« Je porte Karim sur mon dos ! »

Tous les regards changèrent de direction, vers l'échidné violet qui laissa tomber sa cigarette, choqué par la proposition de l'hérisson. Il trouva la force d'empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir d'étonnement mais ses yeux montraient clairement le choc qu'il avait reçu.

« Non mais ça va pas ! S'énerva Karim épouvanté.

- Mais si, mais si ! Chantonna Windy le regard taquin. Quelle brillante idée, ça c'est du Sylph' tout craché! Tu es d'accord avec nous Grinat ?

- Bien sûr répondit l'hérissonne éclatante. Allez, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça.

- Eh mais attendez ! J'ai mon mot à dire ! Se fâcha Karim.

- C'est déjà fait ! répondit Windy »

Elle et les deux hérissons se jetèrent sur l'échidné pour l'immobiliser, puis ils l'attachèrent (oui parce qu'ils sont tellement forts qu'ils ont pensé à amener une corde !). Sylphide vérifia les nœuds tandis que Karim poussait des cris de supplicié. L'hérisson roula des yeux et mit Karim sur ses épaules sans douceur. Sylphide fit signe aux autres qu'il était prêt. Ils partirent rapidement, laissant derrière eux des volutes de sable. Le décor n'alternait pas beaucoup, il n'était composé que du sable bleu. Ils n'étaient guidés que par une boussole et ils se dirigeaient vers le sud-ouest. A la vitesse où ils allaient, ils purent cependant distinguer en fin de soirée un changement dans la couleur du sable. Il se dégrada dans un bleu bien plus clair, presque pâle. Puis il redevint, bleu, mais seulement parce que la nuit tombait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des oasis qui parsemaient le désert. Ils montèrent rapidement la tente en toile, depuis le temps ils étaient devenus des professionnels dans cet art-là. Ils rentrèrent rapidement dessous, sachant qu'il faisait froid le soir dans le désert. Grinat sortit quelque chose ressemblant à une assiette plutôt grande puis posa son doigt dessus. Quelques temps après un feu commença à prendre puis s'intensifia. Elle sortit le poulet qui était congelé dans une glace spéciale. Elle la fit fondre puis Sylphide plaça le poulet en travers d'une broche qu'il fit tourner. Karim sortit une cigarette et la passa à Grinat pour qu'elle l'allume, mais elle s'y opposa.

« Pas question, tu vas enfumer la tente ! »

Karim soupira puis rangea la cigarette

Ils étaient tous deux assis et regardaient le feu en essayant de ne pas trop songer à leur estomac respectif. Sylphide se redressa satisfait.

« C'est bon, Grinat, tu vas chercher Windy ?

- D'accord, ne commencez pas sans moi !

- Pas de problème. On ne fait que se servir ! »

Grinat passa sa tête en dehors de la tête et replia ses oreilles en sentant le vent la glacer. Elle appela doucement la renarde.

« Windy, tu viens ? C'est prêt ! »

La renarde ne répondit pas. Elle contemplait le ciel obscur fendu parfois par quelques éclairs. Qui disait qu'il ne pleuvait pas dans le désert ? Windy tourna son regard vers l'hérissonne, tandis que la pluie continuait de tomber. Grinat s'aventura dehors, mais constatant qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter ce temps, elle rentra sous la tente et demanda au loin.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez nous! »

Grinat haussa les sourcils, peu habituée à voir ce genre de réactions chez son amie. Quand elle prenait cet air boudeur, c'était plus pour faire rire, et ici elle semblait sérieuse… Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction gamine. Si l'un des deux garçons à l'intérieur l'avait écoutée, il serait sûrement en train de la raisonner à coups de cris. Mais Grinat était patiente contrairement à eux.

« Tu n'es pas contente de revoir ta famille ? demanda l'hérissonne d'une voix douce.

- Ouais super, maugréa Windy. Et après je ne vous reverrais plus jamais et je passerais ma vie à travailler dans les usines du niveau inférieur ! Oh, j'ai une super vie dans la communauté !

- Windy… murmura Grinat, ne sachant que répondre.

- S'il te plait, garde ta pitié pour toi, puisque tu ne peux pas remédier à ma situation !

- On viendra te voir ! reprit l'hérissonne plus joyeuse. Et quand on sera arrivés on ne sera pas séparés tout de suite !

- Oui mais après…

- Après on s'en fout ! On n'y est pas encore. »

Grinat se retourna. Karim l'avait rejointe, sûrement impatienté par la nourriture qui refroidissait pendant qu'elles parlaient. Il s'avança sous la pluie, ne se sentant nullement incommodé.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, en plus tu fous une ambiance de merde. Où est passé la Windy qu'on connaît ? Ca me dégoûte de te voir comme ça ! Je préfère te voir comme d'habitude, rayonnante, et parfois folle !

- Je ne suis jamais folle… bouda Windy.

- C'est vrai, c'est tarée qui te convient, enfin c'est pareil tu me diras…

- Il te cherche Windy… la prévient la hérissonne.

- Vas-y répète ! se leva Windy sans prendre compte de l'avertissement de Grinat.

- Ouais… T'es tarée ! Se moqua Karim.

- JE VAIS TE METTRE UNE PATATE ! Hurla Windy. »

Karim eut à peine le temps de rentrer dans la tente, la renarde lui fonçait déjà dessus. Il esquiva son pied de justesse et se mit à courir autour du feu sous le regard horrifié de Sylphide qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Windy le poursuivait en répétant inlassablement des « crétin, crétin ! ». Sylphide finit par éclater de rire à la vue de la scène grotesque. Grinat s'assit à côté de lui et remarqua :

« Elle fait exprès d'être plus lente que lui ou quoi ?

- Bah évidemment ! répondit Sylphide en roulant des yeux. »

Finalement Windy lassée de courir changea le sens de la rotation et accéléra avant que Karim change de direction. Elle chercha à le plaquer par terre, oubliant que le pro du corps à corps ici, c'était l'échidné. La situation s'inversa et elle se retrouva couchée sur le sol de la tente, à moitié écrasée par Karim qui, lui, était à cheval sur son dos. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais c'était peine perdue. A son grand malheur il commença à la chatouiller. A peine l'avait-il touchée qu'elle éclata de rire. Il la taquina encore quelques instants puis il la laissa tranquille. Il se leva et partit s'asseoir aux côtés du hérisson. La renarde resta quelques temps à terre, le temps de reprendre son souffle puis se redressa en plaçant ses genoux sous son menton.

« Ca va mieux ? demanda l'échidna en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Un petit peu… répondit Windy dont les poils blonds autour de sa mâchoire avait un peu rosit.

- Un peu, c'est pas assez, je recommence ?

- Ah non c'est bon ! Gloussa la renarde. »

Ils entamèrent le repas avec appétit. Sylphide qui n'était pas dans le coup demanda :

« Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? »

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui avec un regard assassin. Il leva ses mains en signe de paix.

« Très bien, je me tais !

- Tu peux savoir quand même répondit Grinat. Il y a juste que Windy a le mal du pays avant même d'être arrivé.

- T'aime pas le désert ? répondit naïvement l'hérisson.

- Grinat vient de dire « avant d'être arrivé », elle est en train de dire que Windy en a déjà marre des cimes de Brahmâ, idiot !

- Ah ! répondit Sylphide comprenant soudainement.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse être aussi bête et avoir un QI si élevé… grommela Karim. »

Sylphide lui jeta un regard noir. Il se leva puis s'affala sur son sac de couchage. Il resta quelques secondes en dehors avant de se décider de rentrer à l'intérieur de sa couche.

« Mouais, je pense que je vais l'imiter… Bailla Windy. »

Elle acheva son poulet puis elle se glissa dans un autre sac de couchage. Il ne restait plus que Grinat et Karim. Ils bavardèrent de leurs souvenirs des 5 années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, se rappelant des bons moments mais aussi des jours les plus difficiles, enchaînant les « Tu te souviens de quand… ». Ils restèrent quelques temps bloqués sur leur rencontre, se rendant compte que tout relevait presque d'un compte de fée. Ils évoquèrent que Windy avait peut-être raison, que ça n'était finalement pas si bien de rentrer chez eux. Grinat finit par être alertée en se rendant compte qu'il devait être tard. Elle demanda à Karim si il avait vu l'heure, c'était incroyable d'avoir parlé autant. Il répondit que oui mais que ça ne le dérangeait pas puisqu'il était insomniaque quand la lune était nouvelle. Elle le gronda, elle devrait être couchée, cette fois elle arriverait même à se lever plus tard que Sylphide. Karim ricana. Elle lui tira la langue et partit rejoindre les trois autres. Karim les regarda tous trois, se disant qu'il serait très fatigué le lendemain.

_Et voilà, chapitre 3 fini ! Le  chapitre 4 reprendra le « voyage » des jeunes._


	4. Sortis du désert

**Chapitre 4**

Sortis du désert

Windy bailla. Elle se releva et regarda ses deux voisins. Ils étaient profondément endormis. Dans le cas de Sylphide ça ne l'étonnait pas, mais dans celui de Grinat c'était plutôt curieux. Bien évidemment, Karim était réveillé, puisqu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il la regardait émerger puis il demanda d'une voix toujours aussi dénuée de volonté :

« Bien dormi ?

- Mouais… Répondit-elle pâteusement.

- T'as rêvé de quoi ?

- … De pas grand-chose, je rêvais que je retrouvais ma famille, et que mon frère était parmi eux, alors qu'il a disparu il y a longtemps.

- Donc cette nuit tu as fait un rêve normal.

- Oui. De toute manière je n'arrive pas à contrôler le type de rêve. Soit j'ai de la chance et je fais un rêve reposant comme là, soit je contact quelqu'un pendant mon sommeil, et là je me réveille crevée.

- T'as faim ?

- Quelle question… Bien évidemment !

- Mauvaise nouvelle, il ne reste plus que deux journées de nourriture.

- Espérons que l'on arrivera au moins à la lisière des cimes à temps.

- Pas de problème de ce côté-là je pense.

- On est à peu près où ?

- On se rapproche du centre du désert, t'as bien vu que le sable devenait blanc !

- Ah oui tu as raison… Hm c'est pas trop mal en une journée… Donc tu avais raison, on arrivera à temps si on maintient l'allure d'hier…

- Sauf que pour la maintenir…

- Il faudra que tu retournes sur le dos de Sylphide !

- Pas question !

- Tu préfères monter sur celui de Grinat ou le miens alors ?

- Non plus ! »

Windy ne répondit pas. Karim la fixa d'un air suspect. Aussitôt la renarde se détourna. Ca suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait rester sur ses gardes, à prioris Windy n'avait pas prévu de le laisser tranquille pour le moment… Il alla dans le coin de la tente, du côté des sacs. Il fouilla dans l'un d'eux et en sortit un kiwi. Il le lança à Windy. Elle l'attrapa puis commença à le dépecer. Un grognement se fit entendre. Ils regardèrent en direction des sacs de couchage. Sylphide se tourna puis resta un moment sans bouger. Il laissa échapper un soupir et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Comme il semblait décidé à ne pas se lever, Karim lui lança à lui aussi un kiwi. Le projectile atteint sa cible, mais Sylphide ne réagit pas plus. 20 secondes après il se plaignit « Eeeeeeeeeh ! Tu m'as fait mal ! » Il s'assit puis tendit sa main vers le kiwi qu'il apporta devant sa bouche. Il en mangea un morceau, puis un second. Il mâcha quelques secondes, se rendant compte qu'il était observé par les deux autres. Quand à lui il faisait mine de ne pas les voir. Après avoir avalé sa bouchée il fit une remarque à Karim. « C'est pas bien de jouer avec la nourriture. » L'échidné ne lui prêta plus attention. Il se leva et sortit. Windy haussa les épaules, puis le rejoint, kiwi en main. Il s'était adossé à un des palmiers au bord de l'oasis et avait les yeux fermés. Windy contourna l'arbre pour se placer devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« Dis-moi… Tu ne vas pas bouder quand même !

- Je ne boude pas, je ne suis pas une fille…

- Ah pourtant je suis sûr que l'on pourrait croire que tu en es une.

- … J'évite juste Sylphide. Tu me comprends, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, et de le voir émerger ça me rappelle que je vais être exténué.

- Ou plutôt tu veux te retrouver loin de lui car ça ne te dit rien de passer le rester de la journée sur son dos. »

Karim ouvrit les yeux, cherchant à dévisager la renarde mais celle-ci avait des traces de taquinerie sur le visage. Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« Enfin remarque, tu auras qu'à dormir pendant qu'il te porte ! »

Karim plissa ses yeux. Windy tenta de retenir un gloussement mais il n'eut pas le temps de sortir. Karim s'approcha d'elle rapidement et la poussa. Son rire se transforma en un cri de surprise. Elle trébucha et un « splatch » l'accompagna. Les expressions s'étaient inversées, c'était maintenant le regard de Karim qui brillait de moquerie. Quand à elle, son visage exprimait l'exaspération. Elle donna un coup dans l'eau et éclaboussa Karim. Aussitôt celui-ci abandonna son sourire triomphant. Il parla d'une voix faussement courroucée.

« Attends toi ! Tu vas voir ! »

Il coura vers elle. Comprenant où il voulait en venir elle courut elle aussi pour aller plus loin dans le lac. Même si c'était le désert, la flaque était plutôt profonde. Elle était légèrement ralentit par l'eau et Karim au moment où ses pieds allaient toucher le sol sauta et plana. Il la rattrapa sans mal et se laissa tomber sur elle, s'accrochant à son dos. Windy nagea dans tous les sens malgré la force qu'exerçait Karim. Il avait l'avantage du poids, bien que mince, il était le plus grand des 4 et son poids provenait de sa musculature peu voyante mais largement existante. Il la tira en arrière, puis approcha sa bouche de son oreille, ne présageant rien de bon.

« Un petit plongeon ? Chuchota-t-il. »

Elle secoua rapidement sa tête de droite à gauche, mais c'était inutile. Elle eut le bon sens de retenir sa respiration avant qu'il l'enfonce sous l'eau. Elle garda ses yeux ouverts, et l'échidné ne s'attendait sûrement pas à qu'elle cherche à l'entraîner vers le fond. Il se retrouva à son tour submergé… Et but la tasse. Windy remonta à la surface en même temps que Karim.

« Vous avez fini ? Demanda une voix.»

Ils regardèrent en direction de la tente… Mais celle-ci était déjà démontée. Sylphide et Grinat les regardaient amusés. Windy saisit sa chance. Elle fit une clé de bras à Karim et l'entraîna vers la rive. Pour une fois qu'elle arrivait à le prendre au dépourvu ! Sylphide vint lui porter main forte avant que l'échidné s'échappe de sa prise. Ce dernier se plaignit mais rien n'y fit. Aussitôt Grinat sortit la corde et attacha les poignées de Karim. Elle eut un petit rire puis s'exclama : « J'adore faire ça !

- Tss… Je me vengerais ! Cracha Karim. »

Ils reprirent leur traversée après avoir rempli leurs gourdes. Le sable resta blanc. Rien ne se passa de spécial pendant la journée, ils prirent leur repas du midi en silence, puis repartirent sous le soleil toujours plus plombant. Quand il fut tard, ils ne trouvèrent pas d'oasis. Ils installèrent leur campement dans le sable bien plus fin que celui près de l'oasis et rentrèrent tandis que le vent secouait leur tente. Ils se couchèrent assez tôt, gardant un mutisme absolu. Grinat fut la première réveillée, elle attacha à nouveau Karim pendant son sommeil puis une fois que Sylphide se fut levé et eut mangé son kiwi, ils repartirent. Le sable commençait à passer au jaune, puis au brun. Et il était de plus en plus épais. Ils arrivèrent en vue de montagnes qu'ils contournèrent puis le relief se fit ascendant. Ils continuèrent cependant tandis que le sable faisait maintenant place à la roche. Ils faisaient moins d'effort pour faire un pas que dans le désert, mais la pente était assez désagréable. Le soleil était déclinant. De l'herbe commençait à apparaître sous leurs pieds. Ils arrivèrent dans une forêt tandis que le ciel se peignait d'un orange vermeil. Ils s'arrêtèrent presque aussitôt, n'ayant parcouru qu'une cinquantaine de kilomètres sous les arbres. Ils s'écartèrent du sentier, ayant aperçu ce qu'ils cherchaient : un gîte. Ils soupirèrent de bien-être en l'apercevant. Ils avaient eu peur que celui-ci n'existe plus. Ils n'avaient plus de nourriture, comme l'avait prévu Karim, et cette cabane était donc la bienvenue. Ils payèrent 20 anneaux chacun, étonnés de voir que les prix étaient si bon marché. Ils se dirigèrent avec envie vers les douches. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas laver entièrement, et ils devaient avoir une odeur insupportable au nez des autres voyageurs. Ils ressortirent avec des peignoirs qu'on leur avait prêté puis se retrouvèrent dans le réfectoire, affichant chacun le même sourire stupide marquant qu'ils se sentaient bien. Ils se régalèrent en mangeant du jambon fumé, et des pommes de terre. Ils eurent pour dessert un très bon gâteau à la châtaigne. Une fois leur ventre rempli, Grinat prit la parole.

« Eh bien, au rythme où nous allons, il ne nous reste plus qu'une journée de voyage !

- Une journée ? Tu es bien généreuse… Non, nous mettrons une demi-journée avec ce rythme ! répondit Karim.

- Chouette ! s'exclama Sylphide. Ce qui veut dire… Grasse mat' !

- Oui ! Lui sourit Grinat. Et moi je vais en profiter pour reprendre mes vieilles habitudes ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à gauche puis à droite. Puis son sourire s'élargit.

« Et il y a de quoi faire ici ! Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer cette nuit ! »

Aussitôt dit, elle se leva et se dirigea vers un loup d'une vingtaine d'année.

« Elle vise haut… remarqua Windy. »

Elle entama une conversation avec lui tout en lui exposant son jeu de séduction. En passant par les poses sexy aux regards les plus doux qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux garçons. Ceux-ci observaient encore plus attentivement la scène. Elle se demanda si c'était pour essayer de prendre des cours de drague ou tout simplement pour admirer l'hérissonne pétillante. En tout cas, ça eut l'air d'inspirer les deux autres puisqu'ils se mirent en quête à leur tour. Sylphide décrocha le gros lot et se trouva vite emporté par des filles aguicheuses. Quand à Karim il n'eut pas la chance de trouver de personnes correspondant à ses fantasmes. Quelques filles avaient craqué quand il les avait approché. Mais elles durent perdre toutes leurs illusions quand il expliqua ce qu'il aimait. Il essaya avec d'autres garçons, pas de chance pour lui, il n'y avait ici ni bisexuels, ni homosexuels. Il revint vers Windy désolé de son manqua de succès.

« Ca alors… Il n'y a personne ici qui ne comprenne les vrais plaisirs du corps… »

Il regarda Windy puis comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout bouger il reprit.

« Et toi encore moins.

- Comment ça encore moins ?

- Tu n'as rien fait pendant que j'étais parti.

- Parce que ça t'étonne ? »

Karim se frotta le menton réfléchissant puis remplit son verre et celui de Windy de cidre. Il finit par lui lâcher une réponse.

« Non, tu n'es jamais sortit avec quelqu'un, pourtant on dit des renardes qu'elles sont assez énergiques… »

Windy le dévisageait. Il termina son verre cul sec tandis qu'elle buvait plus posément. Il le remplit à nouveau, lui faisant le même sort.

« Enfin c'est le cas… Tu es énergique, ce que je voulais dire c'est que l'on dit des renardes

qu'elles sont des chaudes ! »

Windy resta de marbre tandis que l'échidné riait tout seul. A prioris, il avait déjà bu un peu avant. Il arrêta de rire puis but encore de verre. Enfin il se dirigea vers leur chambre sans lui dire au revoir. Windy regarda à nouveau Grinat. Celle-ci avait déjà abandonné le loup pour un autre, bien plus costaud. Finalement, ils partirent à leur tour. Windy savait ce que la langue acérée de Karim s'était retenue de dire. Elle n'avait pas de succès car elle n'était pas autant branchée « contact » que eux. Et aussi parce qu'elle préférait rester naturelle, voulant montrer ce qu'elle avait à l'intérieur d'elle… Sauf que dans le cas de l'attirance, ce qui était important c'était le physique et le charisme. Autant dire que si elle parlait avec quelqu'un, elle passerait plutôt comme la bonne copine que la perle rare. Elle sortit à son tour du réfectoire. Rejoignant Karim qui était déjà endormi. Les deux autres lits étaient encore vides. Elle savait que celui de Sylphide le resterait, et que Grinat reviendrait une fois qu'elle serait apaisée de son manque. Sachant que ce qu'elle aimait le plus, une fois de s'être servit de quelqu'un, c'est de le jeter le plus sadiquement possible. Elle se tourna dans son lit puis s'endormit.


	5. Ah Ces jeunes

_Avant de partir en vacances, je vous poste un 5ème chapitre, voilà, comme ça vous avez deux nouveaux chapitres, et donc, de quoi faire !_

**Chapitre 5**

Ah… Ces jeunes

Sylphide se frotta les yeux. Il s'étonna de voir qu'il était seul. Les filles l'avaient donc abandonné. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil semblait assez haut. Il sortit du lit à regrets puis se glissa hors de sa chambre. Il était seul au réfectoire. Enfin presque, il y avait une autre personne qui mangeait. Il la regarda en coin. Il voyait cette personne de dos, et celle-ci ressemblait à un humain. C'était un blond assez maigre, torse nu. Il ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention et remplit son bol de céréales. Une fois terminé, il le remplit à nouveau. Tout en mangeant, il réfléchissait sur le pourquoi et le comment de la présence de l'humain. En général ils ne s'approchaient pas de leur continent, celui-ci n'étant pas très accueillant pour eux. Et certaines légendes les faisaient fuir. Ils étaient encore plus superstitieux qu'eux. Et selon-lui, seul le nord du continent méritait la peur. Cet endroit maudit, quiconque si enfonçait n'en revenait pas. Ce qui était prouvé, et reprouvé: combien de personnes avaient eu la folle idée de se rendre là où le désert devenait noir… Ces personnes, on ne les avait jamais revues. Un doute lui parvint. Il se leva et s'enfuit, le cœur battant. Il retrouva ses trois amis qui discutaient tranquillement, et avant qu'ils aient pu lui faire une remarque il s'exclama.

« Un codrille ! J'ai vu un codrille ! »

Le silence se fit. Les codrilles étaient des créatures d'apparence humaine, mais ils avaient entendu dire qu'ils étaient dotés d'un visage de serpent et de serres de rapace. Ces créatures vivaient plus dans le sud, dans la Grande Chaîne. Ils étaient réputés pour être très cruels. Sylphide exprima ce que tous pensaient :

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment de telles créatures ont pu apparaître… Les humains, les serpents et les oiseaux sont pourtant très différents ! »

Personne ne lui répondit. Qu'un codrille soit là était assez inquiétant, ils étaient restés tranquille, mais auraient-ils la mauvaise idée de venir les envahir, alors que les « échidnés racés » voulaient déjà en finir avec eux ? Ils avaient peur d'être pris entre deux guerres. Par des monstres d'un côté, par des fous de l'autre. Ils parlèrent de l'éventuelle alliance qu'ils avaient peut-être conclue entre eux pendant une heure. Puis ils retournèrent au réfectoire.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sylphide se rendit compte qu'il s'était vraiment levé tard, il devait être 11 heures. Ils regardèrent si le codrille était encore là. Comme ça n'était pas le cas, ils se dépêchèrent de se faire des sandwichs puis rattachèrent Karim. Ils reprirent leur traversée, mais cette fois, le climat était bien plus agréable. Plus ils avançaient sous les arbres, plus des maisons apparaissaient, accrochées dans les arbres, ainsi qu'un réseau de ponts. Ils s'arrêtèrent deux heures après. Grinat déballa une serviette de pique-nique tandis que Sylphide distribuait les sandwichs. Ils mangèrent à nouveau, discutant de leur excitation à l'idée d'arriver au terme de leur voyage. Le plus dur fut d'aider Karim à manger son sandwich : il y mettait peu de volonté et affirmait qu'il se débrouillerait mieux les mains déliées. Personne n'entendait raison. Ils repartirent rapidement. La chaleur montait de plus en plus, et les mouches tournaient autour des gens, à l'affût des gouttes de sueur constituant leur repas. C'était un temps qui annonçait l'orage… Comme toujours les gens avaient une mine souriante et étaient assis sur les plates-formes, les jambes dans le vide, en bavardant d'un air insouciant. Certains leurs adressaient des signes de la main, sans même les connaître. Les quatre pouvaient êtres sûrs qu'après, les habitants parlaient de leurs souvenirs et de la période pendant laquelle eux-mêmes étaient partis recevoir leur formation. Tandis qu'ils couraient, ils pouvaient apercevoir des enfants qui jouaient ou même tentaient de les suivre en riant. Tant de bonne humeur les étonnait, la mentalité brahmienne était si différente de celle du Mont Lune. Là-bas les gens se regardaient d'un œil critique et la rivalité était très forte. Mais il y avait aussi l'amitié qui liait les brahmiens, et par leur solidarité, ils passaient pour des excentriques. Ils arrivèrent enfin au lac. Ils détachèrent Karim qui jura en leur reprochant ses courbatures. Les gens se baignaient, mais eux avaient décidés de profiter de cette fin de journée étouffante pour retrouver un bar très réputé, « le Bounty ». Ils s'installèrent dans le fond à une table ronde. Un canapé épousait la forme du mur sur lequel ils s'assirent et ils eurent le droit à une scène de Sylphide se prélassant sur la banquette. Karim était le seul assit sur une chaise et avait posé ses pieds sur la table une fois que l'hérissonne avait consentit à allumer sa cigarette. Grinat poussa Sylphide qui prenait toute la place. Tandis que Windy s'assit de l'autre côté de l'hérisson en réfléchissant sur ce qu'elle allait prendre. Ils étaient assez isolés du reste de la salle. Seules deux tables étaient proches d'eux. A l'une il y avait trois échidnas qui s'égosillaient, se disputant pour leurs affaires, tandis qu'à l'autre il y avait un couple étrange : une chatte violette et un hérisson noir. Les quatre amis ne firent pas plus attention à leur entourage, ne parlant qu'entre eux.

Shadow regarda son verre avec appréhension puis attrapa la paille avec ses dents. Il fit remonter du jus d'orange dans son gosier. Il leva ses yeux vers Blaze. Celle-ci était occupée à lire un journal. Il regarda le titre et fut étonné de lire « L'hebdo de Central City ». C'était la ville à côté de laquelle vivaient Sonic et ses amis ! Il était très étonné pour deux raisons. La première c'était le fait que Blaze consulte ce journal. La seconde c'est qu'encore une fois un détail le ramenait à ces personnes qu'il préférait ne pas revoir. Il regarda la date du journal. Ainsi ça faisait deux semaines que l'affaire du Biolizard avait abouti… Donc il était resté inconscient dix jours. Retournant à sa préoccupation première, Shadow prit la parole.

« Tu lis ce journal ? demanda-t-il ?

- Je lis à peu près tous les journaux continentaux du monde tertiaire, afin d'être sûre de pouvoir agir si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Je lis quatre journaux, les plus importants parmi les "continents humains". Il s'est passé quelque chose que je ne comprends pas sur le continent central, tiens lis. »

Elle lui tendit le journal. Il remarqua que son regard semblait lui reprocher quelque chose. Il prit soin de garder la page qu'elle avait décidé de lui montrer puis abaissa ses yeux sur le papier. Un article illustrait l'image d'une bande de 12 personnes accompagnées d'un chao. Parmi elle, il reconnut Sonic, Tails, Knuccles, Rouge, Amy, ainsi que lui-même… Il cacha son étonnement d'apercevoir son image aux côtés de son ancien rival. Il était même assez frustré de la réputation qui risquait d'en découler. Il lut l'article en diagonale. Nouvelle attaque d'Eggman qui finalement se retrouve être Metal Sonic. Ils ne parlaient finalement que de Sonic, comme toujours. Sous la photo était marquée la légende « Les héros qui ont vaincu le maléfique Metal Sonic et rétablit la paix ». Il eut un petit rire nerveux en s'imaginant déballer de grandes phrases sur le bien dans le monde. Aux yeux des gens, il était devenu un justicier. Il rendit le journal à Blaze, un sourire en coin souligné par son regard mauvais. Elle le reprit et l'observa dans l'attente de ses paroles.

« Tu croyais que c'était moi ? »

Blaze ne répondit pas, indiquant clairement que c'était ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il lui montra la photo.

« Regarde, lui il a des anneaux aux poignées ! »

Il se demanda un instant comment il les avait récupéré, il pensait qu'ils s'étaient perdu quelque part dans l'espace. Elle regarda un moment la photo, puis elle reprit.

« Par contre, lui il n'a pas d'anneaux. »

Il regarda à nouveau la photo. Elle montrait Sonic du doigt. Il sentait l'exaspération monter. Puis il lui expliqua le plus patiemment possible :

« Ca n'est pas moi, ni un clone, lui c'est Sonic ! Et il est bleu ! »

La chatte resta un instant sans réagir puis rangea le journal, comprenant qu'elle l'avait sûrement blessé en le comparant à cet hérisson. Elle reprit la parole.

« N'empêche, ça prouve que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Hm ?

- Tu es venu en aide poir éliminer le robot, donc tu es plus engagé que tu veux bien le laisser paraître.

- Attends, tu me provoques là ? dit Shadow en haussant le ton. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! J'aurais laissé Metal Sonic faire son travail ! Je me serais un petit peu bougé si je sentais que ça finirait mal, mais jamais je n'aurais fait ça pour faire régner l'amour et l'harmonie ! »

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec dégoût. Blaze le dévisagea. Elle ne préféra pas ajouter qu'il était complètement hors sujet. Elle n'osa pas lui demander lequel des deux Shadow était l'original, pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus. Si il s'énervait maintenant, il serait acariâtre pendant l'entraînement et elle ne pourrait rien tirer de bon de sa part. Un gloussement retentit de la table d'à côté. Shadow remarqua que Blaze avait prêté autant d'attention au rire que lui. Il s'adossa un peu plus à la chaise, croisant les bras, puis il soupira.

« Ah, ces jeunes… dit-il d'un air blasé.

- Y a pas de collège ou de lycée ici, expliqua Blaze. Ils sont obligés d'aller très loin pour suivre l'enseignement qu'il leur faut.

- Et ils ne travaillent pas non plus ?

- Si, mais pas lors du mois qui suit la fin de l'enseignement. Et ça doit être leur cas, ce qui prouve qu'ils reviennent de loin. »

Shadow se tut. Il continua de réfléchir. Eux aussi allaient devoir se battre. Mais avec son chao et le feu de Blaze, les dégâts seraient limités et la bataille durerait sûrement moins de temps que prévu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaze. Une lueur calculatrice brillait dans son regard. Elle pensait sûrement à la même chose. Le fait qu'elle l'ait choisi visait justement à expédier la dispute entre les deux peuples. Et il se rendait compte que chaque jour elle le testait un peu plus. Il croyait qu'elle avait fourni tout ce qu'elle avait, mais il était surprit à chaque fois de voir la difficulté de leur entraînement croître. Il n'avait pas encore réussit à la mettre K.O. et elle le menait par le bout du nez, ce qui le faisait enrager. Il fallait qu'il en apprenne plus sur elle avant de pouvoir la vaincre. Cette idée s'implanta en lui.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de toi. Enonça-t-il innocemment.

- Ah non ? fit Blaze.

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- D'où tu viens, pour commencer.

- Du monde secondaire. Tous ceux qui y vivent sont plus ou moins pyromanciens. Le feu y est là-bas la chose la plus précieuse. Et c'est un système monarchique. J'en suis la future reine, c'est dans ma famille que le feu est le mieux maîtrisé et on nous enseigne dès notre plus jeune âge à être Détenteur du feu. On nous apprend à être gardien des Sol Emeralds et on nous inculque les responsabilités d'un monarque. Notre planète s'appelle Kazan. Le seul endroit habitable c'est notre continent qui se trouve dans l'hémisphère sud. L'hiver dure les ¾ d' l'année, et comme l'orbite qu'exécute Kazan est très grande, une année dure 1647 jours. Etant donné que notre continent est sous le règne d'une seule personne, il y a souvent des guerres civiles en période de non hiver, car à ce moment il est possible de régénérer les Sol Emeralds. Elles couvrent sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde les possibilités de faire du feu. Bien évidemment certains veulent profiter de leusr bienfaits et certains repartent avec plusieurs Emeralds.

- Et vous ne faites rien pour changer cela ?

- Non, on considère que c'est la volonté des Sol Emeralds qui désigne qui profitera de leur feu. Il y a 7 pays, et chaque pays possède son gardien. Et souvent les gardiens s'entretuent pour les emeralds.

- Et toi dans tout ça ?

- Je peux décider à qui reviendrait les Sol Emeralds, c'est mon droit puisque je suis LA gardienne des Sol Emeralds.

- J'imagine que c'est un peu comme les Chaos Emeralds.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je sais que les Sol Emeralds émettent une énergie qui ne varie pas et qui ne peut être utilisée. Ou si elle varie c'est sous l'influence de la Queen Emerald qui sert à renforcer les Sol Emeralds.

- Donc on ne peut pas utiliser l'énergie des Sol Emeralds…

- Utiliser l'énergie des Sol Emeralds ? Quelle drôle d'idée…

- Quand je t'ai rencontrée tu disais que nous étions dans le monde tertiaire… Et quel est le monde primaire ?

- Celui d'où tu viens.

- Dans ce cas nous ne sommes pas dans le monde tertiaire mais dans le monde primaire !

- C'est impossible que tu sois né dans ce monde-là. Tu es Détenteur du chao, donc tu viens forcément du monde primaire !

- Pourtant ce monde primaire ne me dit rien.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je croyais que les chaos de Mobius étaient les seuls à être dans l'habilité à utiliser le chao, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai la preuve que les hybrides peuvent aussi le maîtriser.

- Attends… Tu es en train de dire que le monde primaire, le monde des chaos et Mobius ne font qu'un ?

- Ah, tu vois que tu connais ! Et tu en viens forcément ! »

Shadow resta songeur. Lui ? Venir du monde du chao ? Impossible. Il savait pourtant qu'il venait du monde tertiaire, qu'il avait été créé ici ! A nouveau il repensa à la conversation entre Gérald et Black Doom. Les 3 identités… Le fait qu'il est été « modifié » selon les dires du professeur… Il avait espéré que quand il avait dit de lui qu'on l'avait modifié, on avait juste fait des améliorations sur lui quand il dormait. Il pensait que sa 3e identité c'était cette part de l'âme de Maria qu'ils avaient transféré en lui. Mais aujourd'hui ce nouveau détail, le fait qu'il vienne selon Blaze de Mobius, chamboulait toutes ses hypothèses. Il comprenait tout maintenant. Gérald avait capturé un mobien et s'en était servi comme cobaye, et voilà qu'au final il se retrouvait avec le Shadow d'aujourd'hui. Il se mit à s'imaginer qu'il avait eu une fonction importante. Gardien des chaos emeralds par exemple. La master emerald était bien gardée par un échidné, peut-être que c'était lui qui avait eu autre fois pour rôle de garder les chaos emeralds. Mais dans ce cas, comment avaient-ils pu transférer une partie de Maria ou même remplacer son sang par celui de Black Doom alors qu'il était vivant? Et comment se faisait-il qu'il ne se souvenait pas de son existence d'avant? Il en avait marre. A chaque fois qu'il trouvait une réponse, ou un semblant de réponse, une question repoussait par-dessus. Jamais ça n'en finirait. Il se sentit observé. C'était l'un, ou plutôt l'une des quatre jeunots de la table d'à côté. Une hérissonne rouge. Il tourna son regard vers elle pour qu'elle se rende compte de son indiscrétion. Elle se tourna vers ses amis, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Elle leur parlait d'un ton enthousiaste.

« D'autres questions ? Demanda Blaze en se rendant compte que Shadow semblait s'être détourné d'elle.

- … Non. Répondit-il l'air égaré.

- Allons-y dans ce cas. Ordonna-t-elle sèchement. »


	6. Le champ du chao

**Chapitre 6**

Le champ du chao

Ils sortirent du Bounty puis se mirent à courir le plus vite qu'ils purent. Shadow n'eut pas de mal à distancer Blaze et en profita pour placer une embuscade dans la forêt. Il s'accroupit sur le haut d'une branche. Puis il sauta sur la chatte quand elle passa en dessous. Aussitôt elle tomba. Il maintint sa prise pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas. Malgré sa facilité à sortir de ce type de pièges, elle ne put rien faire et se retrouva plaquée à terre. Elle se débattit mais l'hérisson était plus obstiné. Elle reprit son souffle puis parla.

« Tu as vraiment progressé… Tu anticipes mes mouvements, maîtrise mieux ta force et arrive à courir plus longtemps. Tu arrives même à me retenir… Tout ça en quatre jours !

- … Sauf que j'imagine que ce n'est pas tout ce que tu exiges de moi.

- En effet ! Ne te monte pas à la tête ! Le plus dur reste à venir : je te rappelle que pour l'instant je me suis retenue d'attaquer. Maintenant que je te connais mieux, tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir aussi facilement que dans le château d' Enki. »

Shadow comprit le danger, la relâcha et s'écarta. Mais trop tard. Une vague enflammée ayant eu pour but de le faire lâcher prise l'effleura. Heureusement grâce à ses réflexes, il ne reçut pas la totalité des dégâts prévus. La chatte se tourna vers lui, toutes griffes dehors. Elle allait foncer d'un moment à l'autre.

« Tu vois, tu vas devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure si tu ne veux pas te retrouver carbonisé. Nous les Kazians ne donnons le meilleur de nous-même que dans un vrai combat. Lorsque je devais fuir tes mouvements, je n'étai pas habitée de cette énergie… Le feu du combat ! »

Il en avait assez de toutes ces paroles, par chance, elle se tût. Elle sauta à la gorge de Shadow. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La vitesse de son adversaire semblait décuplée. Il se retrouva au sol à son tour. Blaze porta sa patte à son cou et commença à l'étreindre, griffes toujours sorties. Il grimaça en les sentant rentrer dans sa gorge et réussit à la projeter au loin avec un coup qu'il venait tout juste d'essayer. Ca ne rata pas. Il se releva. Elle aussi. Elle demanda tandis que l'atmosphère se réchauffait de plus en plus :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Un "Chaos Attack", c'est une technique rapprochée. Le chao sort par tous mes pores et repousse. Mais c'est plus efficace quand on donne un coup en même temps. »

Elle voulut faire un pas mais chancela. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ! Grommela-t-elle.

- Oh, excuse-moi ! Articula Shadow mielleusement. Il semble bien que comme mon attaque n'était pas concentrée sur un point, elle a pu entrer en résonance avec ton système nerveux… Mais ne croit pas que ça soit la seule raison. »

Shadow fit un pas dans sa direction. Blaze toussa. Le hérisson fit un sourire mauvais. Blaze plissa les yeux.

« Je vois flou. Remarqua-t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! J'ai prit soin d'utiliser le "Chaos Field" ! Tu sens cette ambiance oppressante ? J'ai établi ce qu'on appelle le champ du chao. Plus tu es proche de son centre – moi en l'occurrence – et plus ta condition physique se détériore. »

Des flammes se dessinèrent. Il recula. Celles-ci se mirent à le frapper de part et d'autre. Il y en avait trop pour qu'il puisse les éviter toutes. Il tendit ses bras devant lui. Les flammes attaquaient un bouclier invisible. Cependant, Shadow était visiblement en proie à la douleur. Il recula encore. Une fissure apparut dans l'air, tandis qu'une sorte de vitre rouge partant du bras de Shadow apparaissait. Le bouclier devint de plus en plus brillant, de plus en plus rouge, puis finit par éclater. Au même moment, Shadow tomba en arrière tandis que les flammes l'assaillaient à nouveau. Il ne se releva pas. Blaze fit disparaître les flammes puis s'approcha de l'hérisson avec prudence. Elle craignait que ce soit une ruse de sa part. Elle l'aperçut recroquevillé et incapable de continuer. Il avait épuisé son énergie. Il en demandait trop à son corps et se retrouvait en mal si on l'attaquait. Elle espérait qu'il retiendrait la leçon. Elle le souleva et le mit sur son épaule, puis avança vers la cité arboricole, sans se sentir incommodée par la charge que représentait Shadow.

« On a trois jours ! Enonça Sylphide.

- Oui, on le sait… Maugréa Karim. Tu radotes, vieux.

- Et comme il nous reste trois jours, on devrait se préparer à la lutte non ?

- Oui ! Approuva Windy. Mais "on" c'est qui ?

- Bah toi et Karim, évidemment ! Vous êtes les deux à avoir une bonne condition physique.

- Il va me ratatiner ! Se plaignit Windy. »

Elle jeta un regard en biais à l'échidné qui arborait une mine satisfaite et un sourire moqueur.

« Il ne peut en être autrement. Répondit Sylphide d'une sagacité feinte.

- Oh que si ! S'emporta Windy. Tu oublies que l'on pourrait s'entraîner contre tes machines.

- Non, ça coûte cher.

- Et toi aussi tu peux te battre, tu es assez rapide, tu n'as juste aucun pouvoir.

- Et qui contrôlera les machines sur le champ de bataille quand vous m'aurez mis K.O.?

- Bah, tu peux très bien les rendre autonomes !

- Mais j'ai pas envie de me battre ! Se plaignit l'hérisson.

- Là-dessus, on se ressemble, remarqua Grinat, nous sommes tous deux pacifistes.

- Moi aussi je le suis ! Se renfrogna Windy.

- On dirait pas ! Ricana Karim.

- Toi pas contre, tu ne l'es pas du tout. Lui répondit la renarde.

- Non ! Continua l'échidné. »

Il souffla de la fumée au visage de la renarde qui s'étouffa. Le sourire de Karim s'élargit. Sylphide et Grinat échangèrent un regard exprimant la même pensée : ça allait mal finir. La renarde s'énervait, tandis que Karim était de plus en plus amusé. Il éclata de rire avec Sylphide. Grinat, mécontente de ne pas être le centre d'intérêt préféra balayer la salle du regard à la recherche de sa prochaine proie. A son grand plaisir, elle en trouva une le plus près que l'on puisse faire, puisqu'il était à l'une des tables d'à côté. Un hérisson noir et rouge. Elle s'imagina son caractère. Doux. Attentionné. Gentil. Romantique. Et le plus important, bon au lit. Enfin… C'est ce qu'elle espérait. Vu son physique, il ferait l'objet décoratif idéal. Comme s'il sentait son ardeur, il tourna son regard vers elle. Elle le croisa et tenta de retenir son cri de victoire. Elle se tourna vers ses trois compagnons et s'exclama.

« J'en ai trouvé un, j'en ai trouvé un ! La cible parfaite, assez naïve pour croire que je vais l'aimer toute ma vie. »

Sylphide, Karim et Windy échangèrent un regard entendu. L'hérisson prit la parole.

« C'est inquiétant… Ca veut dire qu'il doit vraiment te plaire…

- Là, regardez ! Fit-elle sans écouter la remarque. »

Ils regardèrent dans la direction qu'elle indiquait. Ils attendirent qu'elle le décrive pour qu'ils le reconnaissent.

« Hum ! Il n'est plus là !

- Et si tu avais une hallucination tellement ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas sortit avec un mec durant plus d'une soirée ?

- J'y crois pas… Gémit-elle. C'était la cible parfaite !

-Tu aimes t'imaginer que l'élu de tes appétits est tel que tu aimerais qu'il soit n'est-ce pas ? Remarqua Sylphide.

- Il est comme je le pense ! C'est sûr !

- Ca me ferait rire que ça soit le contraire… La piqua Windy. »

Elle ne répondit pas à sa remarque et commença à faire des éloges de Shadow, exagérant les traits qu'elle avait vus de lui, allant jusqu'à inventer un soi-disant sourire sensuel qu'il lui aurait fait tout en haussant deux fois de suite de la manière la plus sexy qu'il soit un de ses sourcils. Elle décrit ce qu'elle présumait qu'il était, elle alla jusqu'à dire que c'était le prince de l'Archipel, et qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle en l'apercevant. Karim et Sylphide prirent le parti de l'ignorer. Grinat continua donc sa description auprès de Windy. Les deux autres discutèrent entre eux. Presque jaloux du sort de cet inconnu.

« Elle nous traite comme de la merde… Il faut être docile pour être aimé par elle ! Protesta Sylphide.

- Un jour elle finira bien par se lasser des chiens et voudra de quelqu'un de plus résistant.

- Dans ce cas, elle ne voudra plus personne, tu connais quelqu'un qui puisse rester indifférent en voyant Grinat ? »

Karim leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait répondre. Puis comprenant que l'hérisson avait raison, il se décida à relancer la conversation.

« Non, avoua-t-il. Mais ça doit bien exister.

- Si cette personne résister à ses charmes naturels, pas sûr qu'il résiste à sa magie ! »

Karim ne répondit pas. Il pausa son assiette plus loin et attira à lui le gâteau au chocolat dans lequel il planta sa cuillère. Il sortit un morceau puis le regard avec amour. Enfin il se décida à le manger. Il resta quelques instants à savourer puis se décida à remplir sa cuillère à nouveau. Les autres le regardaient consternés. En général il mangeait vite. Sauf au goûter. Et d'ailleurs c'était le moment où il prenait son plus gros repas alors que les trois autres consommaient le strict minimum.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'énerva Windy. Fais un effort pour manger plus vite, on a tous fini depuis belle lurette !

- Tais-toi, femme ! Répondit l'échidna d'un air solennel. Rien n'est plus important que le rituel du mangeage de gâteau.

- Ah ? Je croyais que c'était le "rituel du mangeage de steak" le plus important ? Répondit innocemment Grinat sortie de sa rêverie.

- Tout à l'heure, c'était le cas, mais maintenant, c'est celui-ci !

- T'as qu'à le briser le rituel ! Grommela Windy.

- Non, je ne veux pas subir le courroux du gâteau et me retrouver à vomir aux toilettes. J'ai une digestion très lente…

- Mensonge ! S'indigna la renarde. »

En attendant elle s'adossa à Sylphide. Il ne broncha pas et s'assit lui-même contre son dos. Il repoussa sa tête en arrière et posa sa nuque sur l'épaule de la renarde pour pouvoir la voir en même temps qu'il parlait.

« Tu t'ennuies ? »

Windy regarda la tête puis acquiesça.

« Tu n'as pas pensé à manger son gâteau ? demanda l'hérisson étonné.

- Si, mais je suis au régime ?

- Mais… Tu n'es pas grosse !

- Oui, mais quand je retournerai en bas, je mangerais beaucoup moins, alors je prends de l'avance.

- Ah oui… C'est vrai… »

Ils soupirèrent en cœur. Grinat s'était mise à aider Karim. Ce qui ne semblait pas au goût de l'échidna.

« Arrête, arrête ! Se plaignit-il, tu ne me laisses pas le temps de savourer !

- Tu savoures déjà assez ! répondit-elle mielleusement. »

Windy et Sylphide éclatèrent de rire. Karim leur jeta un regard féroce, mais il ne put se venger puisque Grinat lui enfourna un morceau de gâteau avant qu'il puisse réagir.

« Allez, une bouchée pour maman ! dit l'hérissonne avec l'air le plus stupide qu'elle puisse se donner.

- Mais arrête, je ne suis pas un bé… humph !

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! »


	7. Sept conspirateurs

**Chapitre 7**

Sept conspirateurs

L'hérisson noir s'assit. Il massa ses tempes douloureuses. Il remarqua qu'il avait un bandage sur l'avant-bras gauche. En dessous, sa peau et son pelage étaient sûrement brûlés. Il balaya son environnement du regard. Il était dans un lit. Le plancher, le plafond et les murs étaient en bois. Le décor était simple, il y avait quelques masques africains accrochés aux murs. Au dessus de sa tête, une lampe verte et jaune en forme de soucoupe permettait d'éclairer la pièce et prenait place au centre du plafond. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit. Le ciel était complètement noir et il y avait trop de nuages pour qu'il puisse entrevoir la lune. Il sortit de la pièce et se retrouva dans ce qu'il pouvait appeler un salon. Il y avait des coussins rouges sur les sièges et le canapé en osier. Une télé était collée au mur. Une cuisine aménagée prenait le coin opposé. Shadow remarqua un panier de fruits près d'un mixeur. Il prit une orange et la fit presser au-dessus d'un verre. Une fois son jus de fruit préparé, il s'installa dans la canapé avec sa boisson, alluma la télé et profita d'un dessin animé, bien que celui-ci était un peu ringard. Il s'endormit devant l'écran. Il fut réveillé dans la matinée par Blaze. Il avait la tête dans les vapes, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'écouter la chatte.

« Il ne reste plus que deux jours pour nous entraîner ! Et vu comme tu as été lamentable dans notre duel, je doute que l'on puisse sortir quelque chose de bien d'ici-là. J'imagine que tu t'évanouiras en plein combat le jour de la bataille, comme contre moi. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas sauver ta peau. »

Shadow ne répondit pas. Blaze lui donna un coup de poing pour l'éveiller. Il l'esquiva et se plaignit.

« Mais t'es malade !

- Aha… Il n'y a donc que ça qui puisse te faire accepter de bouger ? »

Elle voulut l'attraper mais il se défila et se prépara un petit déjeuner. Blaze s'assit à table en soupirant. L'hérisson lui prépara un repas pour elle aussi. Il lui tendit son bol de céréales et s'assit en face de la princesse.

« J'ai déjà préparé le pique-nique commença-t-elle.

- Un pique-nique ? Ce qui veut dire que l'on va s'entraîner en dehors de la forêt ?

- Non, mais par contre on ne sera pas dans la communauté. J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur cette fois-ci. »

Il regarda par la fenêtre et cacha son peu de volonté face à la pluie cinglante. Il réfléchit. Il ne pourrait pas battre Blaze à l'aide de ses pouvoirs pour l'instant. Il devait donc essayer de la défier au corps à corps. Il avait l'avantage de la vitesse et de la force. Le seul inconvénient de taille serait la souplesse de la chatte.

« Très bien ! Clama Shadow après un instant de réflexion. »

La chatte acquiesça de la tête pour marquer leur accord.

Grinat était collée à la fenêtre. Windy la rejoint, un regard empreint de désoeuvrement.

« C'est nul ! fit l'hérissonne. Il pleut ! Ca n'est pas aujourd'hui que je pourrais chercher ma proie !

- J'espère juste qu'il ne pleuvra pas dans deux jours… Répondit la renarde.

- Oh n'en parle pas ! Tu penses que ça sera le cas ?

- Y a des chances.

- Alors je ne pourrais pas monter sur le Phoenix et devrais patauger dans la boue comme vous.

- Oui ! Tu t'imagines enfoncée dans la terre visqueuse jusqu'aux hanches ? Ha ha !

- Arrête, c'est pas drôle ! »

Tandis qu'elles discutaient, Sylphide était accroché à sa console de jeux vidéos, et Karim était dans la pièce d'à côté, occupé à frapper un punching ball. Windy laissa Grinat à sa contemplation et rejoint Sylphide. Ils jouèrent à un jeu où ils se lattaient à coups de casseroles. Comme toujours, se fut Sylphide qui gagna. Grinat les rejoint à son tour, puis Karim laissa à son tour son entraînement de côté pour se mêler à ses amis. Sylphide, caché derrière un mur, dirigeait sa caméra de sorte à voir le premier qui s'approcherait de sa planque. Et alors il abattrait sa casserole et massacrerait le malheureux venu. Windy était en pleine course poursuite derrière Karim qui lui-même suivait Grinat. L'hérissonne cria.

« Vous trichez, vous êtes tous après moi et vous me balancez plein d'œufs alors que je suis à court de munitions ! »

Elle passa malheureusement à proximité de Sylphide qui l'abattit avec sa casserole. Karim arrivait. L'hérisson évita un œuf et balança sa poêle alors que l'échidné avançait dangereusement vers lui. Ce dernier se retrouva à terre tandis que la poêle continua son chemin et faucha Windy à son tour. Après avoir parcourue une certaine distance, la poêle-boomerang revenant dans la main du personnage de Sylphide. Il la rangea et sauta sur Karim, l'achevant avec sa casserole. Puis avant que Windy profite de la situation, il remplit son arme de soupe brûlante et la déversa sur la renarde alors qu'elle était encore à terre. Son personnage disparut à son tour après que les petites étoiles cessèrent de tourner au-dessus de sa tête. Encore une victoire pour l'hérisson. Windy se déplaça à quatre pattes vers Karim, puis elle chuchota à son oreille « une alliance ? » audible pour lui uniquement. L'échidné approuva en hochant la tête discrètement. Sylphide suivit la renarde des yeux avec méfiance lorsqu'elle retourna à sa place.

Ils recommencèrent un round, et cette fois, les deux acolytes s'acharnèrent aussitôt sur l'hérisson qui n'avait pas vu venir le coup. Cette tactique se révéla gagnante. Bien qu'après avoir lamentablement éliminé une Grinat sans défense, ils devaient finalement se combattre pour déterminer à qui revenait la victoire. Plusieurs parties se déroulèrent ainsi, jusqu'à que l'alliance soit brisée par un Karim lassé. Il tua Windy avant même qu'ils aient mis Sylphide hors course, puis termina ce dernier, déjà bien amoché. Mais ayant oublié qu'il était plus fort que lui, il fut mis à mal et le vainquit in extremis. Cela profita à Grinat, elle l'acheva avec un tir d'œuf bien placé. Elle hurla de joie quand la caméra se focalisa sur son castor lançant sa toque victorieusement. Les trois autres restèrent figés un instant. Ils se tournèrent vers Grinat, parfaitement synchronisés, un masque ébahi sur leurs visages. Quand à la hérissonne, elle se livrait à une danse tandis que son rire cristallin enveloppait la musique de victoire du jeu.

Les environs étaient submergés par la boue. Le temps était si sombre que l'on n'apercevait même pas le sommet des arbres s'élevant dans un brouillard inquiétant. Shadow s'adossa au tronc de l'un de ces ancêtres géants. Alors… Se mettre en chasse de Blaze ou lui tendre une embuscade ? Ils s'étaient séparés après avoir parcouru quelques kilomètres dans cette étendue plus noire que verte, après que Blaze lui est expliqué comment se passerait l'entraînement. Ils devaient tous deux s'éloigner, jusqu'à une certaine heure, puis à partir de là, ils devraient essayer de se retrouver, pour terminer dans un combat « d'échauffement ». Ensuite, ils mangeraient, puis ils s'entraîneraient tout l'après-midi. Un programme qui ne réjouissait pas Shadow. L'hérisson regarda sa montre, puis se mit en route, il n'avait pas envie d'attendre l'heure, la chatte avait sûrement prévu de lui tendre des pièges pour le happer dès son arrivée. Elle n'oserait sûrement pas venir à sa rencontre, s'attendant à qu'il réagisse de la même manière qu'elle. Il ne pouvait lui permettre de le ridiculiser à nouveau, elle lui avait transmit une bonne dose de rancœur, et il allait lui faire payer ce qu'elle lui avait infligé. Après le problème, c'était plutôt « Mais comment puis-je me venger ? ». La chatte avait plus d'expérience que lui. La seule personne qui l'est égalé était Sonic, et il ne pensait jamais qu'il pourrait être dépassé par quelqu'un d'autre. Comment pouvait-il être l'espèce vivante ultime si une princesse hautaine lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs ? Et Blaze osait réduire ses efforts à néant comme si de rien n'était. Il ne l'avait jamais mise à terre lorsqu'elle se battait sérieusement, même leur première rencontre s'était terminée par un match nul. Etait-il vraiment plus puissant qu'avant ? A nouveau il repensa aux paroles de Gérald et Black Doom. Entre eux ils disaient qu'il était « opéré » et non « créé »… Etait-il possible qu'à la base il ne fût rien de plus qu'un hérisson banal de Mobius ? Et comment avait-il pu récupérer le pouvoir du chao, lui avait-il était implanté ?

« Il lui a aussi donné un plaisir destructeur…

- Et ça, comme il l'avait bien avant, ça va se retrouver décuplé. »

Avant… Avant c'était avant l'opération ! Ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau. Ca allait faire 50 ans que Black Doom était parti. Il attendait sûrement les chaos emeralds, et comme il ne les recevrait pas, il viendrait les chercher lui-même. Comme Shadow était le seul survivant, il viendrait évidemment s'adresser à lui. Alors l'hybride en profiterait pour lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il était « avant »… Et pourquoi était-ce sur lui que le choix s'était porté ? Il continua d'avancer, se reconcentrant sur le présent. Il inspectait chaque recoin, au cas où Blaze le guettait. La purée de pois et le rideau de pluie ne se décidant pas à jouer en sa faveur, il décida de gâcher un peu d'énergie au profit d'un chaos limit. Histoire de développer ses sens. Il fut soulagé de ne rien percevoir, et continua d'avancer, se concentrant sur le champ du chao qui n'était toujours pas interféré. Il s'accroupit, comme si cela l'aidait à moins dépenser d'énergie. Son champ s'élargit, il était du coup moins concentré, et donc il devait faire plus attention pour trouver un trou dans le champ. Blaze ne se sentirait même pas frôlée, étant donné que son intensité était déjà bien affaiblie. Il détecta enfin quelque chose. Une infime chaleur, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Même la pluie ne réduisait pas son feu. Il surveilla ce minuscule repère. Il ne bougeait pas. Donc elle avait déjà tendu une embuscade. Elle attendait qu'il passe pour le piéger. Il émit un petit rire nerveux. Maintenant qu'il savait où elle était, il n'avait rien à craindre de ses pièges. Une autre hypothèse lui vint à l'esprit. Et si c'était là aussi un leurre ? Alors que cette pensée s'imposait à lui, une autre chaleur fut détectée par son champ croissant. Puis une troisième apparut. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il avait faillit foncer sans réfléchir ! Et à prioris, elle s'attendait à qu'il tombe dans son piège. Il imaginait bien un mirage créé par de la chaleur, à l'effigie de la chatte, puis quand il s'approcherait de la flamme, toute une zone s'enflammerait, et lui avec… Et c'est à ce moment que Blaze apparaîtrait, avec un avantage net. Il eut un rire nerveux.

« Bien pensé Blaze… »

Après, il ne fallait pas essayer de comprendre comment elle avait allumé le feu sous la pluie, peut-être était-il protégé… C'était sûrement ça. Le champ avait révélé d'autres sources de feu, puis ne trouvant plus rien à une certaine distance, Shadow en profita pour réduire un peu le champ et surveiller la zone enflammée. Un nouveau foyer se créa. C'était le dernier endroit par lequel était passé Blaze. Il savait enfin où elle était. Il en profita pour réduire son champ, finalement, c'était moins fatigant quand il était plus concentré mais moins large. Pour prendre Blaze par surprise, il devrait passer dans un arbre. Il grimpa dans le plus proche, sautant de branches en branches. Il avait du mal à garder son équilibre, étant donné que le bois était glissant. Il du s'arrêter sur l'une d'elle pour ne pas tomber, et après s'être penché d'avant en arrière, il réussit enfin à rester debout. Il passa une main sur son front et prêta attention à son champ. Il détecta une interférence. Il y avait un énorme trou, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait un àpe pas loin. Il se déplaça un petit peu pour se placer assez prêt pour entendre ce qu'il se disait. Il ne voyait pas vraiment le visage des personnes, ni leur silhouette, à cause du feuillage. Il ne pouvait pas non plus distinguer leurs couleurs, étant donné le peu de lumière. Donc sa vue ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Son ouïe détecta un dialogue.

« … dernier représentant de la vie, émit une voix forte.

- Hm c'est donc ça… fit une voix harmonieuse ? Mais pourquoi l'éliminer ?

- Il nous posera des problèmes, j'en suis sûr ! répondit l'autre voix.

- Justice, comment peux-tu faire ça, alors que ça n'est plus qu'un vieux débris ? Fit une voix féminine hautaine.

- Ah mais il ne faut pas avoir pitié des faibles ! Se justifia le dénommé Justice, il est peut-être vieux, mais il a fait son temps, et il peut peut-être nous causer des ennuis.

- Ceci n'est pas un problème, s'énerva une voix enfantine, voir bambine. C'est la succession de Malavi qui nous préoccupe pour l'instant.

- Ca ne me plait pas ! Siffla une autre fille à la voix mielleuse. Au départ nous devions nous occuper chacun d'une pierre ! Et voilà que des projets personnels font que nous nous dispersons !

- Malavi ? Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix calme et posée.

- C'était un chao qui a disparu on ne sait comment il y a plus d'un demi-siècle, expliqua le possesseur de la voix harmonieuse. Il avait l'obéissance totale des chaos emeralds. Cependant ça lui a monté à la tête, et il a voulu proposer ses services au dernier représentant de la vie. Il a refusé, il connaissait la triste fin de ceux qui pactisaient avec les « démons ».

- Oui ! reprit Justice. Nous pensons que c'est de la faute de ce détenteur de la vie si Malavi a disparu par la suite. Il faut donc venger sa mort et faire ce qui aurait du être fait alors que le détenteur de la vie a refusé l'offre généreuse de Malavi.

- C'est-à-dire ? L'encouragea la voix calme.

- La vie éternelle ! répondit le bambin. »

Un silence parcourut l'assemblée. La voix mielleuse reprit.

« Tu veux vraiment venger Malavi ou seulement prendre sa place ?

- Les deux ! répondit pompeusement Justice.

- Eh bien… S'exclama une troisième fille à la voix chantante après un silence gênant, nous verrons si tu nous seras efficace. Bonne chance.

- Merci de me faire confiance, clama-t-il. Je peux compter sur ton aide ?

- Non.

- Et la votre ? demanda-t-il à l'intention des autres.

- Hors de question ! Répondirent les intéressés en cœur.

- Tu as exprimé vouloir la jouer solo ! Expliqua la voix mielleuse, assume tes paroles pour une fois !

- Sympa les encouragements ! L'agressa Justice. Toi la chauve-souris, je te souhaite le plus grand malheur ! »

L'un des sept trous dans le champ du chao bougea en direction d'un autre point. Le premier devait représenter Justice, et le second devait être "la chauve-souris". Mais deux autres trous s'interposèrent, approchèrent Justice et le retinrent. Shadow sentit la branche sur laquelle il se tenait céder. Un craquement retentit. L'hérisson noir en profita pour changer d'arbre.

« Qui va-là ? demanda la voix calme. »

Les autres se turent. Le possesseur de la voix se détacha du groupe pour se rapprocher de l'endroit où il croyait avoir entendu l'intrus. Shadow profita de l'occasion pour s'enfuir en grande pompe. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attaquer à eux.


	8. Traitrise

**Chapitre 8**

Traîtrise

Il se remit à la recherche de Blaze. Il jura en comprenant qu'elle n'allumerait plus de foyer. Il y en avait deux de plus. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas retenu leur agencement. Il arriva sur le premier. Celui-ci, il savait ça n'était pas Blaze. L'illusion était très bien rendue. La fausse Blaze bailla. Il passa devant tous les mirages puis réfléchit. Elle était sûrement à un endroit où il n'y avait pas de feu, mais d'où elle était sûre de le voir. Elle penserait qu'il se dirigerait sur leur chaleur… Ou au contraire, voulait-elle la pousser vers leur chaleur en l'attendant derrière les arbres. C'était trop tard pour réagir. La féline était dans son dos et le fit descendre de l'arbre d'un coup de pied. Il parvint à se réceptionner.

« Oho ! S'exclama Blaze. Tu arrives enfin à te remettre de mes coups ! »

Elle descendit de l'arbre en salto. Il recula, évitant sa roue enflammée. Il remarqua que les flammèches avaient une couleur verte, et semblaient différentes de d'habitude. Elle enchaîna aussitôt avec un coup de pied tournoyant, puis le ratant, elle se tint en équilibre sur un bras et s'élança comme une toupie. Il ne prit pas le risque de bloquer les coups et esquiva sans réelle difficulté. Le problème serait de trouver une ouverture dans les attaques de Blaze. Elle passa dans son dos et tenta de le griffer. Il se baissa à temps et balaya le sol avec sa jambe. A son grand plaisir, il faucha la féline. Enfin il avait réussit à la déstabiliser ! Il enchaîna avec un coup de genou en plein dans le menton alors qu'elle tombait, ce qui la fit voler dans l'autre sens. Il sprinta pour la rattraper, et avant qu'elle puisse réagir, il lui donna un coup de poing dirigé vers le sol sur le crâne. La chatte s'écrasa au sol. Il atterrit à côté, attendant qu'elle se relève. Elle poussa le sol avec ses bras afin de se rasseoir, puis elle lui adressa un regard venimeux, avant d'essuyer sa bouche du mélange de sang et de terre qui la recouvrait. Il recula un petit peu, près à contrer sa prochaine attaque. Si il attaquait avant, elle retournerait son attaque, alors il devait attendre qu'il lui laisse voir une faille. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était tant dépensé. Cependant, l'air semblait lui-même parcouru de chaleur : les lignes du paysage ne semblaient pas fixes. Il regarda autour de lui… Non ! Il s'était rapproché de l'un des foyers… Il regarda Blaze effarée de s'être laissé piégé aussi bêtement. Elle lui fit un sourire sauvage. La température montait toujours… Et il y avait cette odeur de brûlé. Une colonne de feu vert jaillit sous lui. Il ne l'esquive pas et se retrouva fortement brûlé. La flamme s'arrêta presque aussitôt. Blaze fouilla dans son sac et sortit les sandwichs tandis que la pluie réparait les dégâts. Signe qu'ils avaient assez combattu pour la matinée. La chatte lui lança son repas, dans lequel traînait une tranche de jambon beurrée. Il le rattrapa et croqua dedans, puis il vint s'asseoir près de la chatte, laissant les gouttes d'eau atténuer ses brûlures. tandis que Blaze exposa la situation.

« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, enfin ça tu le sais, j'arrête pas de te le dire… »

Elle laissa passer un temps mort, comme pour le mettre au défi de répondre qu'elle radotait. Il peina à résister. Blaze soupira, comme déçue de ne pas avoir l'occasion de lui rentrer sa langue dans sa poche.

« J'ai essayé de t'entraîner, mais je me rends à l'évidence qu'il faudra beaucoup de temps que tu puisses au moins m'égaliser. »

Cette fois elle sous-entendait tout simplement une phrase genre « C'est moi la plus forte ». Il eut le bon sens de ne pas se rabaisser à sa provocation. Blaze semblait à nouveau déçu, mais elle tenta de le dissimuler en faisant croire qu'elle s'attendait à sa réaction.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, tu as bien résisté à mes petites provocations. Je t'ai bien éduqué ! Normal, j'ai toujours su m'y prendre avec les chiens. »

Le teint de Shadow s'assombrit. Ne pas céder… Blaze remarqua son attitude et parut enfin satisfaite… Et voilà, il s'était lamentablement ridiculisé. Mais elle ne se doutait pas encore à quel point il était rancunier. Elle pouvait très bien passer sa colère sur lui, mais une fois que ça exploserait en lui, elle le sentirait passer.

« Depuis le début tu as cédé à mes moindres caprices. Tu ne t'es rebellé qu'une fois. Enfin quand on voit ton manque de force, ça n'est pas étonnant… Ta volonté n'a d'égal que ta faiblesse ! »

Shadow était furibond. Il se leva précipitamment et regarda la princesse droit dans les yeux.

« Crois ce que tu veux, mais garde tes sarcasmes pour tes adversaires !

- Mais tout de suite nous sommes des adversaires ! répondit calmement Blaze, nullement impressionnée. Et j'ai le droit de te traiter comme un moins que rien, puisque nos différences de force établissent une sorte de hiérarchie entre nous… Et dans cette hiérarchie, tu es mon débiteur, et moi je suis ton maître ! »

Shadow se détourna de la chatte et s'en alla d'un pas rapide, inintéressé par ses paroles.

« Tu me déçois, Détenteur du chao ! Tu ne mérites pas que je t'apporte autant d'attention ! »

Shadow s'éloigna tandis qu'un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pas par satisfaction, mais par hargne. Il ne réfléchissait plus du tout, en proie à la colère. Il ne voyait même pas le chemin devant lui. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était avancer, pour se libérer la cervelle.

Un écureuil eut le malheur de passer devant lui. Il le tua d'un trait d'énergie. Puis impassible à ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, il continua son chemin, sans ralentit, ni accélérer. Ses esprits revinrent. Mais c'était pour se laisser happer par une vague de pensées mauvaises. Dans sa dernière phrase, Blaze s'était contredit. Elle disait qu'il ne méritait pas son attention alors qu'elle essayait de le retenir à ce moment-là, bien qu'elle ne se l'avouerait pas. Et même l'utilisation de l'expression « Détenteur du chao » ne convenait pas. Elle signifiait qu'elle le voyait quand même comme quelqu'un d'important. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'embêter comme ça ? Etait-ce parce qu'il l'avait fait saigné ? Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, une créature blanche apparaissait. Elle était assise sur un tronc couché. C'était un chao blanc. Il possédait deux voiles bleues translucides partant de ses joues. Le bout de ses membres, ainsi que son ventre, étaient bleus, eux aussi. Il avait une lueur jaune au-dessus de sa tête, et il avait une paire de six ailes de libellules vertes dans le dos. Un chao light. Il leva ses yeux d'émeraude vers Shadow. Il observait l'hérisson sans se gêner… Et on pouvait même voir une sorte de dédain dans ses yeux. Shadow remarqua vite ce détail, puis n'ayant toujours pas surmonté ce détail, décida de passer sa vengeance sur cette créature insignifiante. Il s'arrêta et montra le sandwich.

« Ca ? Exprima-t-il en guise de question. »

Le chao lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Shadow se détourna, porta le sandwich à sa bouche puis arracha un morceau avec ses dents. La chao l'avait observé d'un air méfiant. Shadow ingurgita, puis se tourna à nouveau vers la chao. Il tendit son index gauche puis le bougea de gauche à droit. Il fit mine de considérer le chao comme un abrutit.

« C'est pas pour toi ! Articula-t-il sur le ton de quelqu'un qui réprimande un enfant. »

Le chao lui jeta un regard assassin. Shadow feinta un air désolé pour cacher sa satisfaction.

« Je me doute que tu as faim, mais je ne suis pas partageur.

-Tu te fous de moi ! Déclara le chao. »

-Non ! Jamais de la vie ! Fit Shadow exagérément choqué

Shadow ne répondit pas immédiatement. Etonné que cette créature sache parler dans la langue terrienne. Et puis même si un chao était un surdoué linguistique, il aurait cru que celui-ci restait tout gentillet, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Sa voix était bien sûr enfantine… C'était tout de même un chao !

« On dirait pourtant ! Se renfrogna le chao. Ca n'est pas parce que je suis un chao, et que la plupart des chaos parlent rarement votre langue que je suis forcément un abruti ! »

Et en plus de ça, il venait d'énoncer tout haut ce qu'il venait d'exprimer tout haut ! Mais c'était quoi cette chose ! Shadow haussa les épaules, comme si il trouvait que la suspicion du chao était exagérée puis passa son chemin. Cependant la créature l'arrêta quand il passa devant lui en l'interpellant d'un « eh ! ». Shadow s'arrêta tandis que le chao prit la peine de se lever et de se rapprocher de lui. Il était vraiment petit. Il put observer un détail auquel il n'avait pas fait attention. Il portait une marque noire sur son front : deux éclairs arrondis symétriques. Un ovale se chargeait d'écarter les branches du haut puis un arc en forme de croissant de lune dont les pointes partaient du sommet des éclairs se chargeait d'enfermer l'ovale. Le chao fit une grimace.

« Tu nous espionnais tout à l'heure.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- L'un de nous t'avais entendu, j'ai fait mine de regarder au même endroit que lui, mais je t'ai vu dans l'arbre.

- Vous devez vous trompez, répondit Shadow qui venait de comprendre et dissimulait maintenant son malaise. »

La voix enfantine qu'il avait entendue lorsqu'il avait surprit la conversation dans la forêt, elle appartenait à ce chao ! Ce dernier sourit.

« Ah… Tu es sincère. Donc ce n'est pas toi qui était dans l'arbre. En fait je n'ai vu personne mais j'espérais que tu serais dans l'un d'eux. As-tu vu quelqu'un dans la forêt ?

- Hm… je ne crois pas… »

Shadow fit semblant de chercher désespérément. Cependant cet instant lui permit de se souvenir que Blaze l'avait mis en rogne. Son regard brilla, effleuré par la soif de vengeance. Le chao interpréta différemment son sourire qui se dessinait légèrement. Il était devant lui, la bouche ouverte en grand, avec de réponses. Il voulait qu'il parle donc… Il hésita entre raconter un mensonge ou trahir la pyromancienne… Cependant l'affrontement oral lui avait laissé une entaille profonde dans l'estime qu'il avait accordé à la princesse et dans sa propre fierté.

« Oh mais si ! J'ai rencontré quelqu'un ?

- Qui ? demanda le chao d'un air presque suppliant.

- Une chatte violette… Elle avait des allures nobles. »

Le chao claqua des doigts de la main gauche, ne perdant pas Shadow de vu. Un échidné rouge orangé apparut. C'était assez drôle de voir ce tas de muscle obéir à la petite boule blanche. Il avait des élastiques faisant penser à des bandages accrochés à ses mèches frontales. Elles formaient un dégradé, ainsi, les mèches dorsales étaient bien plus longues. Ses yeux étaient violets avec des reflets dorés. Il avait un collier avec des griffes autour du cou, lui donnant une allure bestiale. Il portait des anneaux au niveau de ses poignées et de ses bras. Sa peau était couleur saumon. Il portait fièrement une lance sur son côté droit. Celle-ci était décorée de quelques plûmes et la pointe semblait être taillée de l'onyx. La hampe semblait s'être cassé plusieurs fois, vu comme elle était rafistolée. Quand aux chaussures de l'échidné… Elles étaient vertes avec des cercles en traits épais noirs étranges. La chao se tourna vers l'échidné.

« Le monsieur qui est avec moi m'a dit des choses très intéressantes. Il serait bon de le récompenser. »

L'échidné lui jeta un coup d'œil puis se focalisa sur la sandwich que Shadow tenait toujours. Le hérisson s'empressa de l'enfourner.

« Soyez mon invité, dit l'échidné, gêné. »

Shadow reconnut immédiatement sa voix. Elle appartenait à la seule personne dont le nom avait été révélé lors de la conversation. Autrement dit, il se retrouvait face à celui qui parlait fort et qui semblait en désaccord avec ses coéquipiers, c'est-à-dire Justice. Le hérisson réfléchit. Il ne savait pas qui était le groupe des sept personnes, et c'était justement pour ça qu'il aimerait bien se rapprocher d'eux. Et il doutait qu'il puisse trouver meilleure occasion par la suite. Il regarda l'échidné orangé droit dans les yeux. C'était lui qui l'intéressait… Il semblait agir contre l'avis des autres et avait des desseins à prioris très personnels. Et pour qu'ils s'inquiètent d'être espionnés, ces gens-là n'étaient sûrement pas des anges… Ce qui le gênait un peu, c'était de s'être vengé de Blaze comme il l'avait fait. Il avait été un peu dur. L'échidné lui fit signe de le suivre. Il s'exécuta. Ils n'avançaient pas très vite et du coup il avait tout le temps pour se rendre compte des désagréments que pouvait provoquer la pluie. Heureusement, son hôte n'était pas très bavard. Alors qu'ils effectuaient des pas plus difficiles les uns que les autres dans la boue collante, le chao blanc surgit devant eux, maintenu en l'air par ses ailes qui vombrissaient rapidement. Il semblait très excité.

« Il avait raison ! Cria-t-il à l'intention de Justice. Il y avait une chatte violette, on l'a capturée. »

L'échidné s'arrêta, s'appuyant sur sa lance qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Il semblait pensif. Shadow remarqua avec mécontentement que l'un de ses pieds était coincé dans la boue. Il essaya de le décrocher. Rien à faire. L'autre pied s'enfonça à son tour. Il regarda les deux autres avec effroi. Ceux-ci l'observaient, indifférents. Pourtant ils voyaient bien que le sol l'engloutissait.

« Et deux témoins de moins ! S'exclama l'échidna. »

Shadow sentit un tremblement parcourir son échine. Ils avaient prévus depuis le début de l'éliminer ainsi ?

« Traîtres ! Hurla-t-il. »

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un sourire synchro de la part des deux acolytes. Le chao s'approcha de lui et se baissa pour lui chuchoter dans son oreille un « bonne nuit » provocateur, puis il s'éloigna. Shadow était envahit par la boue. Elle était au niveau de son menton qui se trouva submergé à son tour, suivi de sa bouche puis du reste du visage. Partout autour de lui la boue le confinait. Il continua de descendre jusqu'à une pierre de granite. Malheureusement, la boue l'empêchait de se mouvoir. Non… Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, c'était trop dommage, trop stupide ! C'était même honteux pour lui. Mourir sans combat, pour une petite erreur qui avait été de sous-estimer ses proies. Ca faisait déjà une minute qu'il retenait son souffle alors qu'il était enterré vivant. Il gardait pourtant la tête froide. Il réfléchit. S'il avait pu solidifier la boue, il aurait alors pu ensuite l'éclater, alors que là, si il donnait des coups dans la terre liquide, elle se rebouchait aussitôt. Ou alors… Il pouvait attendre qu'elle se solidifie. Sauf qu'il pleuvait bien trop pour ça. Il n'avait qu'à s'auto-hypnotiser afin de dormir jusqu'à l'après-lendemain. Il pensa dans sa tête un chaos charm qui mit quelques temps avant de faire l'effet désiré. Ca marcherait, lorsqu'il était enfermé à Prison Island, il ne pouvait pas respirer en dessous alors il s'était auto-hypnotisé, et cela avait bien marché. Il restait cependant plus ou moins conscient, étant donné qu'il dirigeait lui-même l'hypnose. Et il pouvait ainsi sentir les heures défiler. Ce qui était fort désagréable, mais rien comparé à 50 ans.


	9. Malavi

**Chapitre 9**

Malavi

« Quelle journée lamentable… Se plaignit Grinat. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux trois drogués de jeux vidéos puis soupira. Elle retourna à nouveau à sa contemplation de l'extérieur, se coupant des cris de joie et de protestation de ses amis. Le ciel était vraiment très sombre et la pluie tombait si drue que le monde dehors n'était plus qu'un rideau flou. Quand aux arbres, ils ressemblaient à des monstres issus de cauchemars d'enfants, une fois que la foudre éclatait en une lueur démoniaque. Leur bois était complètement gorgé par l'eau qui s'écoulait sur les feuilles, et celles-ci semblaient vouloir s'arracher à leur branche, alors que le vent les agitaient et les rendaient agressives. Grinat s'attendait à que les arbres se rebellent, sortent de la terre pour finalement détruire leur appartement temporaire en laissant des empreintes profondes causés par leurs racines longues et effilées. Soudain, elle remarqua un mouvement inhabituel. Beaucoup de gens passèrent et se rassemblèrent sous la fenêtre d'un bâtiment proche. Elle remarqua des journalistes. L'assemblée se tût tandis qu'un renard à la fourrure parlait en faisant de grands gestes. Un air inquiet se peignait sur son visage. Les citoyens semblaient stoïques et l'écoutait avec attention. D'autres personnes arrivaient, agrandissant l'attroupement au fur et à mesure.

« C'est incroyable ça ! Laissa-t-elle échapper. Vous avez vu ? »

Elle se tourna vers les joueurs, mais ils ne semblèrent pas la remarquer. Elle retourna son attention sur l'assemblée. Aussi les mouvements du renard semblaient de plus en plus impératifs. La foule bougea à son tour. Certains prenaient la parole tandis que les gens en bon public semblaient réagir d'une même voix. Elle regarda pendant une bonne heure puis des groupes se formèrent. Certains se dirigèrent vers le village, mais d'autres allaient carrément dans la partie inhabitée des cimes.

« Ca alors ! Hurla Grinat. Ils vont en guerre avant l'heure ou quoi ? »

Sa remarque fut confirmée : Des gens sortaient de chez eux, arme à la main. Cependant la majorité restait dans leur logis. Elle rejoint les trois autres.

« Eh bien, ça va pas fort du tout, je suis pas sur de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais dans tous les cas, ça n'était sûrement pas un évènement heureux !

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Karim d'un ton neutre marquant qu'elle était en train de le déconcentrer.

- Y avait une assemblée dehors, et beaucoup de monde se sont enfoncés dans Cursed Jungle. »

Karim appuya sur le bouton pause au grand damne de ses deux adversaires.

« Cursed Jungle ? Par ce temps-là ? Mais ils sont fous ma parole.

-Si ils ont surmonté leur peur c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de pire que cette forêt à craindre…

-Si ce qui se dit est vrai, il y a beaucoup de gens qui sont morts quelque part dans ces terres.

- Oui ! Réagit Sylphide. Cursed Jungle porte très bien son nom puisqu'elle est maudite ! La terre et les arbres sont là pour manger quiconque y met les pieds… Ca fait froid dans le dos !

-Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais fait dévorer… Répondit Windy.

-Tu y es déjà allé ? S'étonna Grinat.

-Mais oui, quatre fois ! Et je n'ai jamais eu d'ennuis.

-Par temps de pluie ?

-Euh non, je préfère rester à la maison quand il pleut… Tu me comprends j'espère.

-Et si on allait voir ?

-Tss… Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Demanda Sylphide. »

Grinat se tourna vers l'horloge. 17 heures. Elle s'étira, comprenant que l'hérisson insinuait que c'était l'heure de goûter. Karim réappuya sur le bouton pause et les sons abrutissants resservirent de fond sonore. Grinat passa dans le couloir. Il y avait quatre portes. Deux menaient à des chambres, une menait à la salle de bain et la dernière menait à la cuisine. C'est vers celle-ci qu'elle se dirigea. La cuisine était aussi simple que le reste, conformément aux logements prêtés, tous construits, ou presque, sur le même modèle. Elle se dirigea vers l'un des comptoirs et souleva le papier aluminium d'un gâteau au chocolat. Son estomac se manifesta. Elle posa quinze bougies sur le gâteau, puis elle les alluma successivement en pointant de son doigt chacune d'entre elles. Elle sortit de la cuisine et prit son temps pour arriver dans le salon. Elle regarda un peu comment se déroulait leur jeu puis posa le gâteau sur la table. Elle se dirigea vers eux et éteint la console sous les protestations féroces des trois autres. Ils avaient tous sur le visage un même masque de fureur auxquels l'hérissonne ne prêta pas attention.

« Taisez-vous et retournez-vous ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent sans entrain. Puis Sylphide demanda en tentant de cacher la joie dans sa voix.

« C'est… Pour moi ?

-Bon anniversaire Sylph' ! Dit malicieusement Grinat.

-Bon anniversaire ! Reprirent Windy et Karim en chœur. »

Sylphide se leva et regarda les bougies étincelantes. Puis il en souffla douze d'un coup. Les trois dernières quand à elles ne voulurent pas s'éteindre immédiatement, et avaient même tendance à se rallumer. Une fois toutes les bougies éteintes, l'hérisson se redressa, satisfait.

« Et voilà ! Dit Sylphide. J'ai officiellement un an de plus ! »

Grinat s'occupa de couper le gâteau en quatre parts égales, puis chacun se servirent. Sylphide lui adressa un regard plein de gratitude. Tous avaient oublié le sacrilège qu'elle avait osé commettre contre la télé.

Sombre… Il faisait si sombre… Ca n'était pas normal. Pourquoi se rendait-il compte qu'il faisait sombre alors qu'il était mort ? Il avait tant souffert, et voilà qu'il prenait conscience qu'il n'était pas mort. Une voix lointaine lui parla.

« Enfin… Jamais je n'aurais cru te retrouver un jour. »

Il fut étonné de voir qu'il lui restait si peu de force qu'il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à son interlocuteur. Et son cerveau était tout embrumé. Tous ses souvenirs s'étaient envolés.

« Si tu veux parler, utilise ta pensée. C'est un rêve. »

Il comprit. Il n'avait plus mémoire de sa vie mais il avait gardé son savoir. Et il se souvenait que certaines personnes avaient la capacité d'entrer dans les rêves des autres. C'était pour ça qu'il était conscient, tout de suite. Peut-être lui restait-il un semblant de vie et cette personne s'en était servi. Il se sentait si seul. Il exprima la première qui lui passa par la tête.

« Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne me souviens même pas de ma mort.

- Normal ! Répondit son interlocuteur. Avec toutes les années passé dans l'oubli, toute ta mémoire a du disparaître. Enfin ce qui me rassure c'est que tes pensées sont parfaitement cohérentes ! J'avais peur de n'entendre que des bourdonnements.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis conscient ?

- Parce que je voulais te parler. Mais c'est vrai que c'est étonnant d'avoir réussit à te contacter si facilement... Enfin facilement… C'est relatif puisqu' avec mon pouvoir diminué il m'a fallu beaucoup d'efforts.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Enki, détenteur de la vie autrefois. Et toi tu es Malavi, anciennement détenteur du chao.

- Malavi… Ah oui… Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais pourtant je sais que c'est mon nom… Mais toi, je ne vois pas qui tu es…

- Normal, soixante ans sans stimuler tes souvenir, comment veux-tu te rappeler de moi ?

- Je récupérerais ma mémoire… Un jour ?

- J'espère bien. Comme ça on saura comment tu as disparu.

- Mais… Comment as-tu deviné que j'étais encore en vie ?

- Je n'ai pas deviné, j'ai voulu vérifier une hypothèse. Ca ne serait jamais arrivé si la nouvelle détentrice du feu ne m'avait pas amené ce Shadow. Il a une aura très spéciale, pas très différente de la tienne. C'est ainsi que j'ai compris qu'il pouvait posséder un peu de chao en lui. Je me suis donc propulsé à travers lui pour t'atteindre. Et ça a marché.

- Shadow… ? Etrange, ce nom me dit quelque chose…

- Hm peut-être y a-y-il un lien quelconque entre ceux marqués par le chao.

- Peut-être… Alors si je comprends, tu désires me ramener à la vie ?

- Eh bien… Non.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Le ton de Malavi était devenu agressif. Il y eut un éclair éblouissant. Le fond noir laissa place à un paysage mort. En face de lui se dressait la vision floue du renard blanc. Le décor lui-même n'était pas fixe. Il se déformait, comme si c'était un mirage. Cependant il semblait devenir de plus en plus net. La seule couleur visible était le gris. Le dôme était gris. Les murs étaient gris. La colonne suspendue au dôme qui descendait vers le sol, le socle sous la colonne, la gemme sur le socle, les vitraux, la lumière que filtraient les vitraux, les morceaux de vitraux, le sable résidu d'une tempête en suspension s'étant infiltré par les vitraux détruits, les statues cassées, le sol lustré, les ornements étaient gris. Malavi leva ses mains ectoplasmiques. Il les voyait.

« N'est-ce pas un exploit de matérialiser cet endroit ? Demanda Enki.

- En quoi ?

- Ton rêve est de plus en plus détaillé car tu es de plus en plus conscient… Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à que ça nous attire dans un tel endroit… »

Malavi leva les yeux, observant le dôme inversé. Ce genre d'endroit existait vraiment ? Ce lieu l'angoissait. Tout n'y semblait que désolation. Son regard glissa sur la colonne au bout déchiqueté, puis sur l'une des trois fontaines, dont l'eau et ses éclaboussures restaient figées. Enki s'approcha de la pierre trônant sur le socle et fit signe à Malavi de le rejoindre. La gemme était opaque mais brillante, et les facettes reflétaient le décor environnant. Son sommet semblait octogonal mais les autres facettes étaient trapézoïdales et s'écartaient en un octogone plus large. Puis d'autres facettes partaient de l'octogone intermédiaire, afin de créer une symétrie entre la base et le sommet.

« Elle est fracturée… »

Enki pointa du doigt l'un des coins d'où partait une ligne qui traversait ensuite plusieurs facettes en zigzaguant.

« C'est ici que tu es mort, non ? »

Malavi lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Enki éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« Cet endroit n'existe plus ! »

Le décor se désagrégeait. Tout redevenait flou tandis que la lumière grise baissait en intensité. L'image du renard grésillait et parvenait parfois à sauter avant de réapparaître, déformée.

« Ah… Désolé… Je ne pourrais résoudre ce mystère maintenant. Je ne peux plus te maintenir conscient. »

Malavi tenta de hurler mais même sa pensée devenait muette. Et il se sentait sombrer à son tour.


	10. Ils sont fous ces brahmiens

_S'il vous plaît ! J'aimerais avoir des reviews !_

_J'ai publié cinq chapitres aujourd'hui, il m'en reste encore plein en réserve mais…_

_J'ai archi besoin de reviews, j'ai besoin de soutien, j'ai l'impression que ma fic n'intéresse pas grand monde ici. C'est peut-être le cas, remarquez…_

**Chapitre 10**

Ils sont fous ces brahmiens…

Windy se réveilla en sursaut tout en hurlant un « quoiiiiiiiiii ? » pas très discret. Grinat déboula comme une trombe dans sa chambre. Elle ne semblait pas très bien réveillé, avec ses poils capillaires en bataille, et elle n'avait même pas enfilé de robe de chambre par dessus sa chemise de nuit. Windy reprenait son souffle, les yeux rougis de fatigue. Elle était tremblante comme une feuille et sa chambre puait la sueur. Grinat se dirigea vers la fenêtre puis l'ouvrit. La pluie inonda aussitôt son visage. Tant pis pour l'odeur… Elle resterait à distance respectable de Windy pour ne pas être imprégnée des relents de transpiration. Elle referma la fenêtre et laissa la renarde parler. Ses tremblements ne cessèrent pas pour autant. La transpiration devait lui donner froid.

« Ils sont en marche ! Annonça Windy.

- Tu fais des rêves prémonitoires maintenant ? Demanda Grinat étonnée.

- Non, non ! Ils sont réellement en train d'avancer sur nous ! J'ai tout entendu ! Cette chatte a appelé à l'aide dans son sommeil. Elle était en proie à un cauchemar dans lequel elle essayait de maintenir un feu alors qu'il pleuvait. Je me suis fait absorbée par son rêve. Elle m'a dit que cette flamme, c'était celle de l'espoir. Elle a ajouté qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à attirer un rêveur. Je lui ai expliqué que les rêves étaient inconscients pour les non-rêveurs. Elle m'a répondu que son appel à l'aide était inconscient jusqu'à que j'arrive. Elle m'a expliqué que par sa faute, les armées ennemies arrivaient sur nous, et étaient même encore plus en aptitude à nous réduire à néant qu'on le pensait. Puis elle s'est réveillée.

- Et toi aussi donc. »

Windy acquiesça. Grinat la regardait bizarrement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle infiltrait les rêves des autres. Elle savait qu'elle avait était incompréhensible, mais après tout, ça restait un rêve. Elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Peut de temps après, l'eau de la douche remplaça l'ambiance sonore créée par la pluie. Grinat réveilla les deux autres qui étaient endormis sur le clic-clac. Elle leur expliqua la situation.

Plus loin, dans la forêt, la terre continuait d'être inondée. Le ciel avait redoublé de violence. Les éclairs figeaient parfois le décor dans une lumière blafarde tandis qu'une détonation assourdissante suivait d'une dizaine de secondes une fissure lumineuse crevant les nuages. L'humidité ne suffisait pas à accompagner la chaleur pourtant étouffante. Ce furent les troupes d'échidnés avançant régulièrement, lourdement et rapidement qui complétèrent le tableau. Ils étaient vêtus de lourdes armures métalliques, et la plupart étaient masqués. Le paysage sinistre les faisait passer à l'occasion pour des troupes de la mort. Leurs pas étaient assurés et leur détermination à causer un massacre se sentait à des kilomètres de là. Pas de pitié. Tout le monde devrait mourir. Les riches, les pauvres, les vieux, les enfants, les hommes, les femmes, les braves, les lâches, les sages, les ignorants, les innocents, les révoltés, les estropiés, les mourants, les biens portant, les nouveaux-nés, tous ! Il fallait éliminer l'impureté, et même avec toutes les qualités du monde, leurs adversaires restaient des êtres au sang souillé par le métissage. Ce monde n'était pas fait pour eux, en revanche, la mort était ce qu'ils méritaient. Un peu de terre pour recouvrir ces hybrides, quelques asticots pour effacer les traces, et plus jamais on ne parlerait des brahmiens.

Sylphide courait malgré ses chaussures boueuses. Quelques taches de terre salissaient son visage, mais il préféra ne pas y prêter attention. Il jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de sa tête. Grinat était en train de frapper chez quelqu'un puis elle entra sans attendre de réponse. Il se détourna et accéléra. Il devait slalomer entre les nombreux arbres tout en essayant de ne pas glisser. Ce qui manqua de lui arriver par deux fois. Il arriva enfin devant le lac. Il emprunta le premier pont qu'il aperçut puis passa devant les huttes sur l'eau. Il se dirigeait sans hésitation parmi les cabanes. Ce qu'il cherchait, c'était le phare. L'immense tour qui se dressait au-dessus du lac. Tandis qu'il traversait les chemins de bois, il pensait à ses trois amis.

Karim était parti au niveau inférieur, il avait pour objectif de déclencher l'alarme. Chaque point d'alarme se situait dans des « centres de sécurité ». Ils étaient faciles à repérer grâce à leur panneau rouge lumineux sur lesquels étaient inscrites les lettres inquiétantes d' « EMERGENCY ». Une sirène se déclenchait sous terre si on y pénétrait et rabaissait un levier.

Grinat avait la tache la plus difficile. Entrer au post du « rail-car » afin de remettre le transport par rail en route pour la nuit. Puis elle devrait aller jusqu'à chez l'Ermite, qui gardait l'une des geos emeralds. C'était très important de l'avertir, puisque la geos emerald rouge était leur trésor.

Windy quand à elle devait se rendre à l'un des postes de sécurité du niveau supérieur. Ce qui était simple pour elle, étant donné qu'elle était capable de voler en faisant tournoyer ses queues. Puis ensuite elle devrait aller à la place forte des nichoirs. Là non plus elle n'aurait pas de problème. D'accord, c'était trop éloigné pour qu'elle puisse y aller en volant, mais les rail-cars seraient actifs, alors ça se ferait en cinq minutes. Puis la partie difficile de sa mission, elle devrait se repérer dans le labyrinthe du château afin de trouver le Chef Enki et lui expliquer la situation.

Sylphide s'arrêta de courir. Devant le phare, seul bâtiment en pierre du lac, dormait un garde. Celui-ci avait l'air minuscule à côté de l'imposante tour. Sylphide ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'échidné endormi faisait bien son travail… Ironiquement bien sûr ! Il s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule. Comble à l'absurdité de la situation, le garde semblait posséder de réflexes limités. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et bailla longuement.

« Ah tu relèves mon tour de garde ? Demanda-t-il, la voix pâteuse. »

Sylphide se retint d'éclater de rire et laissa l'échidné émerger de son sommeil. Le garde sembla se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas une de ses connaissances. Il prit un air crispé. Aucun risque, si il l'agressait, vu comme il était éveillé, Sylphide n'aurait pas de mal à le calmer.

« Mais… T'es nouveau toi ! »

L'hérisson resta bouche bée, ne sachant que répondre. Son intelligence ne lui permettait pas de trouver une répartie, il était trop choqué, d'abord parce qu'il s'attendait à se faire attaquer, et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout mesuré l'imbécillité du gars qui était en face de lui. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il était un garde, alors qu'il était très jeune, et qu'il ne portait même pas de lance ou tout autre équipement indiquant qu'il était son collègue ? Même le fait qu'il était inhabituel pour un adolescent de réveiller un garde alors qu'il se trouvait en un lieu interdit aux enfants n'avait pas alerté le militaire. Sylphide et l'échidné se dévisageaient mutuellement. Le garde sembla enfin comprendre que la réaction du hérisson indiquait qu'il venait de dire une bourde. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis prit un air mauvais.

« Eh toi ! Tu sais qu'il est interdit de jouer autour du phare ? Et en plus de ça, tu oses enquiquiner un garde ! Gosse bouseux, veux-tu bien déguerpir avant que je te poursuive en te menaçant de ma noble lance ? Ou peut-être que tu préfèrerais apprendre à nager ! Nan mais vraiment, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes des moins que rien, vos parents savent plus vous élever ! J'vais t'apprendre la vie moi ! Ca t'apprendra à déranger les vaillants guerriers comme moi ! »

Il continua de lui cracher des insultes au visage pendant un bon quart d'heure. Il semblait vraiment inspiré. Ou alors il était très mécontent de s'être fait surprendre de cette manière. Puis il enchaîna ses leçons de moral avec un long interrogatoire. Il le harcelait avec des questions toutes les unes plus stupides que les autres. Sylphide décrocha un moment, afin de laisser ses pensées divaguer vers ses amis. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas quelle chance ils avaient. Eux au moins n'auraient pas subir les palabres d'un garde échidné fort hargneux. Puis il resta l'esprit vide, regardant le garde se défouler. Sylphide finit par se rendre compte que le garde avait un répertoire assez large en guise d'insultes pour pouvoir le retenir pendant plusieurs heures durant. Il décida donc d'intervenir alors que l'échidné lui demandait chez quel perceur il était allé pour s'être fait accroché les trois anneaux à son oreille.

« … Temps mort ! »

Le garde resta figé dans sa dernière expression. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il faisait une atroce grimace alors qu'il allait déclarer combien il trouvait ses anneaux d'un mauvais goût ou quelque chose du même style. Sylphide laissa passer quelques secondes avant àtamer la phrase qui le taraudait.

« Je crois qu'il serait plus utile que tu me demandes ce que je fais ici.

- Ben ça je le sais, tu voulais juste enmerder le monde !

- Faux ! Pose-moi la question.

- Euh… Ouais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sylphide du alors expliquer en détail la situation. Il eut du mal à contenir sa patience alors que le garde avait prit un air plus calme, mais surtout plus septique. Et d'ailleurs, il l'interrompait souvent pour poser des questions sur ce qu'il disait. La plus récurrente était :

« Et d'abord, pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? »

Suivie de près par :

« Et comment puis-je en être sûre ? »

Qui était en fait une variante. Sylphide ne tint pas plus longtemps puis piqua une crise, se mettant en colère contre le garde et hurlant assez fort pour réveiller un bambin dans le voisinage qui se mit à geindre encore plus fort que l'hérisson… Effet boule de neige : d'autres bébés enchaînèrent, et bientôt, se furent les parents qui s'allièrent en vociférant en couple… Et tout ça pour que cesse le carnage. Et bien sûr, c'était l'effet inverse qui était obtenu. La scène continua de s'envenimer, et bientôt, les familles sortirent de chez eux afin de régler leurs comptes (« Achetez de mon poisson et vos gosses arrêteront d'hurler! » «Et puis quoi encore... On sait bien qu'il est pas frais ton poisson! » « Quoi ? Il est pas frais mon poisson ? » « Non môssieur, il est pas frais du tout ! » « Moi je dis qu'il est très bon mon poisson, c'est pas de ma faute si un forgeron ni connaît rien à la poiscaille ! » « Messieurs, je vais chantez pour la paix ! » « OH NON ! FAITES TAIRE LE BARDE ! » « Finalement il va servir à quelque chose ce poisson… » « beuuuuuurp ! » « IL A OSE VOMIR MON POISSON ! » « Ben normal, puisqu'il est pas frais… » « blablabla… poisson… »). Finalement, Sylphide et le garde restèrent sans voix… Et se furent bien les seuls… L'échidné fut le premier à rouvrir la bouche.

« C'est encore mieux qu'en BD !

- … Désolé, je ne connais pas mes classiques ! »

Inconsciemment, le garde se détacha alors de son phare et se joint aux cris.

« UNE BAGARRE, UNE BAGARRE !

- Eh ! La clé ! Lui rappela Sylphide.»

Le garde la lui lança sans se poser de questions supplémentaires avant de rejoindre les belligérants. Puis un hérisson hystérique sortit de chez lui, une canette de bière à la main.

« J'AI LA POTION MAGIQUE !

- DU MOMENT QUE Y A PAS DE POISSON DEDANS !

- IL EST FRAIS MON POISSON ! »

Sylphide se détourna de la scène. C'était traumatisant… Alors que des ennemis leurs fonçaient droit dessus, ils se battaient insouciamment comme des gamins. D'accord, c'était un bon entraînement, sauf que la guerre n'avait rien à voir avec la rigolade et que face à des fanatiques de la destruction, leur capacité à partir dans des délires ne servirait à rien. Il ne put s'empêcher de grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante alors qu'il faisait pression sur la clenche du phare :

« Ils sont fous ces brahmiens… »

A quoi le garde lui répondit en criant « Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas tes classiques ? ». Sylphide ne releva pas la remarque et préféra s'engager dans l'escalier en colimaçon, sans s'interroger à propos du fait qu'il puisse être étrange qu'une personne à plusieurs mètres de soi en plein dans une bagarre arrive à entendre quelques murmures inarticulés. L'hérisson n'ayant pas de lampe, il dut se contenter de la lumière nocturne… Ce qui n'était pas vraiment suffisant, étant donné qu'il faisait vraiment noir et que la pluie était toujours au rendez-vous… Mais malgré ça, Sylphide réussit à atteindre le sommet. Il était quelque peu fatigué, ce qui était gênant pour la suite. Il mit quelques temps avant de trouver la serrure de la porte menant à la salle de contrôle, et ce en énumérant les injures préférées du garde. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'horloge et la mit en route. Il se passa quelques temps sans rien qui ne se passe. Sylphide courut vers la fenêtre et leva les yeux, espérant apercevoir la coupole. Mais celle-ci était cachée derrière les nuages.

Puis un son commença à se faire entendre. Il augmenta en intensité en même temps qu'une lumière rouge balaya la nuit dans un mouvement circulaire. Quand le son de la sirène se tut, Sylphide put remarquer que les rumeurs de bagarre avaient disparues. Effet garanti! Les brahmiens étaient figé et attendaient des explications qui ne tarderaient pas à venir. Les gens qui n'avaient pas osé sortir la tête de leur logement s'étaient quand à eux décidé à rejoindre les citoyens déjà présents, et tous observaient maintenant le phare avec curiosité, et surtout avec inquiétude. Les ponts furent rapidement noirs de monde. Sylphide dévala les escaliers, il n'avait plus rien à faire dans le phare de toute manière. Une fois dehors, la foule l'observait curieusement. Et on pouvait lire la colère sur le visage de certaines personnes. Evidemment, ils pensaient eux aussi que le jeunot leur avait fait un canular. Il fallait vite reprendre les choses en main. Sylphide prit la parole d'une voix hésitante et reprit ses explications à propos de la prématurité de la guerre. Il fut rapidement hué, les gens ne le croyaient pas… Et ceux qui n'étaient pas gagnés par la colère ne réagissaient pas plus intelligemment : ils étaient en proie à la terreur. Dans les deux cas, ils étaient incapables de combattre. Sylphide avait raté son coup, et il en était sûrement de même pour ses amis… Les disputes avaient reprit, bien que maintenant, c'était verbal, et que paradoxalement, c'était aussi bien plus sérieux. L'hérisson se boucha les oreilles en grommelant puis poussa une crise en piétinant le sol. A son étonnement, tout le monde s'était tu. Il se déboucha les oreilles et les observa, les yeux ronds. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été très bruyant. Puis il remarqua que personne ne regardait dans sa direction. Il se tourna sur sa droite et aperçut à côté de lui un renard blanc crème. Ca devait être le Chef Enki. Puis on lui tapota l'épaule gauche. Il fit un demi-tour et aperçut une Windy au sourire facétieux. Sylphide le lui rendit. Au moins, la renarde avait réussit son coup, sinon, le Chef Enki ne serait pas là. La renarde tira sur le bras de l'hérisson pour qu'il aille rejoindre la foule. Il se laissa faire, après tout, il préférait se faire oublier le plus vite possible. La voix amplifiée du leader résonna dans le porte-voix qu'il avait emmené avec lui.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Enki. Et il se passe quelque chose de très grave ! »

Des chuchotements parcoururent l'assemblée. Ceux-ci étaientàcompagnés de respect et même parfois d'une certaine ferveur. Les « c'est lui Enki ? » et les « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » étaient les questions qui revenaient le plus souvent. Une fois les rumeurs tues, Enki reprit.

« Il m'a été annoncé que nos ennemis étaient déjà presque sur nous. Ils ont décidé d'attaquer les premiers, voulant nous noyer dans un bain de sang. Je vous rassure, cela n'arrivera pas. Cependant nous avons perdu un atout… Blaze, la princesse venant d'autre part a disparu. Je suppose qu'elle a surprit un de leurs complots et n'a pas été assez discrète. Résultat, ils doivent la maintenir sous clé, ou peut-être l'amèneront-ils en otage. Il va donc falloir vous attendre à jouer votre vie. Tous êtes en danger, moi y compris. Nous avons déjà pris des mesures pour protéger la geos emerald. Je suis donc dans le regret de vous annoncer qu'il faut partir sur le champ afin de prendre nos ennemis par surprise. En effet, ils ne s'attendront pas à nous voir tout de suite. Des petits déjeunes vous seront distribuer en route. »

La foule s'ébranla aussitôt, bien que surprise par les changements de dernière minute. Tous avaient l'estomac noué par le massacre qui allait suivre.


	11. Bataille à Cursed Jungle

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review Soumaya ! Non, je n'ai pas du tout abandonné ma fic. A vrai dire, j'ai encore 20 chapitres en réserve pour la première partie de l'histoire… La seconde partie de l'histoire est elle aussi achevée et compte pas moins de 22 chapitres. Je n'ai pas réellement commencé la troisième partie… Enfin bref, si tu te lances dans la lecture, va falloir t'accrocher à ton estomac, car vu tout ce que j'ai produit, vaut mieux pas avoir l'estomac trop fragile ! Ah oui, et aussi, faut pas faire attention aux nombres de chapitres. La première partie, a certes 31 chapitres, mais elle ne fait « que » 194 pages. La 2ème partie, elle, totalise… 212 pages. Et pour l'instant, tu as lu 10 chapitres, soit seulement… 43 pages ! Bon courage, si tu veux continuer à lire, il te restera 365 pages. Mais bon, je refuse de tout publier aujourd'hui, vu le peu de succès que rencontre la fic… Aujourd'hui donc, 5 nouveaux chapitres._

**Chapitre 11**

Bataille à Cursed Jungle

La pluie continuait de tomber. La tête de la troupe avait déjà disparue dans Cursed Jungle. Le groupe était varié. Il y avait autant de riches que de pauvres, et ils étaient de tout âge. Une voix féminine s'adressa aux deux amis.

« Regardez ces enfants… C'est insensé pour eux de se battre.

- Grinat ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne peux pas te battre sous la pluie ! La disputa Sylphide.

- Il faut bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper des blessés ! »

L'hérissonne se mit à leurs côtés, suivie de près par Karim. La pauvre semblait avoir vraiment le cœur serré par la vision des petits qui marchaient à côté. Sylphide prit un ton grave, laissant tomber son masque de joyeux luron.

« Ces gosses… ils croient que c'est un jeu.

- C'est vrai… Répondit l'hérissonne. Ils sont tous souriants.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils arrivent à rester heureux encore longtemps. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent à leur tour sous les arbres sombres, tremblant de peur et de froid. Des sablés passaient de pattes en pattes. Le groupe des quatre se permit d'en prendre pour eux. De toute façon, c'était fait pour ça… Après avoir prit chacun un paquet de deux sablés, ils firent passer les gâteaux derrière. Les enfants explosèrent de joie quand ils les reçurent. L'un d'eux s'exclama d'une voix feignant l'autorité.

« Ceci n'est rien comparé au trésor que nous allons ramener pour nos femmes et nos enfants !

- Voui ! Les pirates ne pourront cacher leur butin éternellement ! Répondit un compagnon, plus jeune mais aussi plus hargneux. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage des gens, touchés par leur naïveté. Un cri surgit loin devant. Ils s'immobilisèrent. Windy chuchota.

« Ils sont plus proches que je ne l'imaginais ! »

Les brahmiens qui l'avait entendue approuvèrent d'un signe de tête/. La peur flottait au-dessus d'eux, et ce miasme d'émotions contaminait même les plus courageux. Les enfants aussi avaient cessé de rire et de jouer. D'autres cris suivirent. Tout le monde se pelotonna. Puis les cris de douleur et de peur se transformèrent en cris de guerre. Celui-ci se répandit jusqu'à eux à une allure folle, plus loin même. Bientôt la forêt raisonna de leur rage qui venait d'effacer le nuage de terreur les couvrant. Puis vinrent des tremblements. Ceux de la foule qui chargeait. Le groupe d'amis s'élança à leur tour.

Ils mirent peu de temps à les voir. Des échidnés masqués, et armés jusqu'aux dents. Grinat se tint à distance. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par un autre groupe qui s'éloigna du champ de bataille. Ils commencèrent à monter des tentes et des brancards dans leur coin. Ils pouvaient entendre la rumeur de la guérilla, mais ils étaient hors de danger. Et puis ils savaient tout de même se défendre, alors si des ennemis trop curieux venaient à s'approcher, ils auraient des ennuis. Une fois leur camp monté, une partie du groupe se détacha pour se rendre sur les lieux du combat, afin de récupérer les premiers blessés. Grinat ne faisait pas parti de ceux-là. Elle était sous une tente et attendait les premiers patients, afin de pouvoir les ressourcer. Elle n'était pas infirmière, mais elle pourrait au moins renouveler les forces des combattants à l'aide de massages et de magie enflammée. En attendant, elle s'échauffait sur Sylphide.

En effet, celui-ci avait profité de la tente qui offrait un abri contre la pluie. Son matériel n'était pas complètement imperméable. Seuls ses mini-robots pouvaient supporter l'eau, ce qui n'était pas le cas des ordinateurs de commande. Tandis que la hérissonne stimulait ses muscles en les frottant ou en les réchauffant, il préparait donc son matériel. Il ouvrit plusieurs mallettes dans lesquels on pouvait apercevoir des petites machines ressemblant à des insectes, puis il se détourna d'elles afin d'allumer un ordinateur portable. Il lança divers programmes afin de configurer les bestioles mécaniques pour qu'elles puissent être autonomes. Sa batterie ne permettait à l'ordinateur de tenir que deux heures et puis ces petits bijoux électroniques étaient très durs à manier. Quand il n'y en avait qu'un, il fallait déjà être très doué –ce qui était le cas de Sylphide-, alors quand il y en avait deux, ça dérangeait tout… Et ici, ça n'était pas deux hélicoptères miniatures que possédait Sylphide, mais une vingtaine. Grinat se pencha par-dessus son épaule, une fois ses bienfaits terminés, afin d'essayer de comprendre les manipulations de l'hérisson. Puis étant donné que tous ces logiciels échappaient à sa compréhension, elle se vengea sur Sylphide en l'agaçant.

« Je croyais que tout ça coûtait cher ?

- Oui mais c'est notre chance ! Je les programme à attaquer les ennemis et après je fonce dans le tas ! »

Ce étant dit, un voyant s'alluma sur l'abdomen des insectes, indiquant qu'ils étaient alimentés et donc prêt à servir. Sylphide termina ses opérations, appuyant sur tous les boutons à une vitesse phénoménale. Mais il sembla à Grinat que c'était plus pour épater les infirmières autour qu'il faisait ça… Enfin les manipulations semblèrent finies alors que des vrombissements s'échappèrent des insectes métalliques. En même temps, on pouvait apercevoir des mouvements sombres au dessus des thorax des mini-robots. Sûrement des ailes qui tout à l'heure passait plutôt pour une carapace. Les petits insectes s'élevèrent, tandis que les voyants sur l'abdomen laissèrent place à des aiguilles… Des guêpes électroniques. Celles-ci disparurent dans un ensemble parfait. Sylphide se leva. Grinat formula quelques vœux de survie à l'hérisson, qui roula des yeux en lui expliquant que dès que ça sentirait le roussie, il reviendrait se cacher ici. Puis Sylphide commença à faire des galipettes qui auraient pu paraître ridicules, mais qui bientôt se firent assez rapides pour que l'on ne distingue plus qu'une boule turquoise chargeant à une vitesse terrifiante. Ainsi Sylphide dégomma plusieurs échidnés armés jusqu'aux dents, qui firent un vol plané avant de réaterrir quelque peu sonnés. Le hérisson se déroula quand il arriva près de Karim. Afin de lui faire un petit salut indiquant qu'il arrivait à son tour dans la bataille.

L'échidné lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil. Quand il se lâchait, il devenait exécrable et n'aimait pas trop qu'on se mêle de ses combats. C'est donc en grognant qu'il s'éloigna de l'hérisson. Ce dernier n'en sembla pas vraiment gêné… Bien au contraire, il se moqua de Karim. Il pouvait se le permettre, il y avait trop d'ennemis pour que l'échidné daigne en laisser partir rien que pour remettre en place les idées de l'insolent. L'échidné continua donc de faire reculer son adversaire actuel qui n'avait aucune chance face au colérique qu'était devenu Karim. Bien sûr, d'autres échidnés tentaient de l'attaquer… Mais aucun ennemi ne parvenait à passer la défense de la boule de nerfs. D'un côté il donnait des coups de poings électriques avec sa main gauche, d'un autre il tranchait avec les griffes rétractables de sa main droite. Si les ennemis l'attaquaient en groupe, il dégageait un arc électrique qui les repoussait. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser ses pieds pour se défendre. Ceux-ci servaient juste à l'aider à se déplacer. Ce qu'il faisait très bien. Quand aux coups qui pleuvaient sur lui, ils les bloquaient en se créant un bouclier électrique. Et quiconque s'y frottait voyait et son attaque échouer, et ses muscles se contracter douloureusement. Quelqu'un se rua sur lui. Il reconnut la boule de poils rousse et la rattrapa avant qu'elle tombe à terre. Windy se releva en criant, tandis que Karim éclata de rire. En effet, il lui avait du même coup mis un coup de jus. La renarde lui jeta un regard sanguinaire.

« Eh mais tu m'as grillée !

- Remercie-moi, je ne suis pas sûr que la prochaine fois que tes attaques te feront reculer autant, quelqu'un sera là pour t'accueillir dans ses bras !

- Sache que je ne suis pas stupide ! Au pire, j'aurais renversé quelqu'un ! »

Windy repartit, fulminante. Elle n'avait pas trop aimé cette injection d'électricité. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que ça l'avait énervée, et du coup, elle était encore plus mauvaise avec ses adversaires. Elle se mouvait toujours aussi bien. Sa capacité d'esquive en énervait plus d'un, et elle était assez petite et souple pour passer entre les jambes des gens. Elle donnait des grands coups de queues, de pieds ou de poings aux échidnés racés. Et même parfois de crâne, si ceux-ci étaient trop près. Profitant de son agilité et sa légèreté, elle sautait très haut, exécutait un salto durant lequel ses queues devenaient des fouets puissants. Avec cette technique, elle désaxait ses ennemis, et il lui arrivait même de les étourdir. Elle profitait de leur confusion pour enchaîner plusieurs coups rapides. Si trop d'ennemis arrivaient, elle tournait sur elle-même comme une toupie afin de faucher tout le monde, ou alors elle utilisait une de ses techniques les plus terribles… L'avantage d'avoir autant de queues, s'était qu'en les faisant tournoyer assez vite, elle créait un courant d'air… Et celui-ci se libérait une fois qu'elle achevait son mouvement. Alors une trombe dévastatrice fonçait en ligne droite. Une variante consistait à faire la toupie une fois de plus, mais à une vitesse bien plus importante. Ce qui faisait que le courant d'air était cette fois-ci circulaire. Inconvénient, Windy se retrouvait elle-même étourdie. Il lui suffisait parfois de frapper l'air à une allure phénoménale pour qu'une lame de vent parte de l'un de ses membres. La plupart du temps, un bras. Un échidné tenta de l'attaquer par derrière, mais un coup de queue lui remit ses idées en place.

Le temps passa. Les ennemis étaient nombreux, et équipés de lances pour certains. De plus, les belligérants avaient faim. La bataille continua jusqu'au soir. Heureusement, les brahmiens s'étaient organisés, et bientôt les combattants actuels furent remplacés par des gens plus frais. Les sortants rentrèrent au village se restaurer et se reposer. Ils reprirent le combat le lendemain, relevant les combattants de nuit. Rien ne semblait avoir changé, à part le fait que leurs adversaires s'étaient rapprochés. Une secousse arrêta soudain momentanément la bataille. Tous tombèrent, ennemis comme alliés. Sauf une personne. Un échidné orangé les observait fièrement. Il n'était pas masqué comme ses confrères, et il ne possédait pas non plus d'amure. Juste quelques anneaux, des gants blancs, des chaussures aux motifs circulaires et une lance à l'inquiétante pointe en gemme noire et acérée. Un étrange tatouage noir ornait son front. Le silence était absolu. Il leva le bras et ses serviteurs reprirent le combat, mettant à mal les brahmiens ne s'attendant pas à la reprise subite de l'attaque. Quand à l'échidné, il se dirigea droit vers Enki. Un duel commença entre eux tandis que les autres tentaient d'abord d'éliminer leurs adversaires.


	12. Pendant ce temps…

**Chapitre 12**

Pendant ce temps

Shadow ouvrit les yeux. Si son horloge interne avait bien calculé, c'était le jour J. Il s'étouffa en voulant respirer. Le sol semblait encore plus boueux. Tant pis, il fallait qu'il essaie de sortir de là ! Il s'efforça de faire un chaos bomb. A son grand étonnement, se fut la plaque de granit sous lui qui céda. Il reprit sa descente dans les entrailles de la terre. Soudain, la boue ne sembla plus adhérer à lui, et il chuta à toute vitesse. Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment. Heureusement, ses réflexes étaient toujours là… Ou plutôt, ils revenaient petit à petit. Du coup, il réussit à retomber sur ses pieds. Un sentiment brûlait au fond de lui. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait réussit à atterrir sans dommages. A la base, il était conditionné pour être une machine à tuer. Et cette haine qui était en train de le posséder avait sûrement du réveiller le monstre qu'il était. Se rendant compte de cela, il parvint à calmer la rancune qu'il ressentait à l'égard des deux traîtres. Il avait d'autres priorités pour l'instant, remonter à la surface.

Et une fois de plus il se demanda où pouvait-il être. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une galerie souterraine. Bon ça, n'importe quel idiot aurait pu le deviner. La roche semblait plutôt dure mais elles n'étaient pas étanches pour autant. Cependant il remarqua un détail étrange. Les galeries semblaient avoir été aménagées par des êtres intelligents. Des torches éclairaient les couloirs, et des barreaux interdisaient l'accès à des renfoncements dans le mur. L'hérisson se trouvait dans une prison. Mais il n'y avait personne. L'endroit n'était pourtant pas abandonné, sinon, les torches seraient éteintes, ou étouffées par l'humidité. Il avança dans le couloir froid. Le seul son qu'il entendait était ses pas résonnant sur la pierre. Il arriva à un croisement. A gauche, un autre couloir, et d'autres cellules. Même chose à droite. Et ce n'était pas plus différent en face. Il préféra continuer tout droit. Il n'y avait toujours pas trace d'âme qui vive. Il arriva à un nouveau carrefour. Et les embranchements donnaient là aussi sur des cachots. Il continua. Troisième carrefour. L'un des couloirs se terminait par un escalier montant, celui à l'opposé par un escalier descendant. Il prit le premier couloir, celui de gauche, et monta. A son grand déplaisir, il n'était toujours pas sorti, et se retrouvait dans un autre couloir continuant sur un nouvel embranchement. Maintenant, c'était certain, il était piégé dans un labyrinthe ! Et tout sens d'orientation était inutile. Il continua sa route. Si il n'y avait pas les escaliers, il penserait qu'il serait en train de tourner en rond. Il était d'ailleurs possible que ce soit vraiment le cas. Il y avait peut-être une magie qui faisait qu'en arrivant à un embranchement, les couloirs se reconstituaient, et finalement, il ne faisait rien que reculer… Mais l'hérisson continua. Il ne pouvait se permettre de s'arrêter à cause de cette hypothèse. Il marchait, marchait… Jusqu'à entendre un son intrus.

Il s'arrêta pour mieux écouter. Des gens venaient vers lui ? Non. La voix ne se déplaçait pas. Ca venait de derrière ! Il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à distinguer des paroles. Son nom. Quelqu'un criait son nom ! Puis la voix s'arrêta. Il avait reconnu qui l'avait appelé, et cette personne avait sans doute perdu espoir. Il arriva devant un cachot. Et dans ce cachot, il y avait Blaze, agrippée aux barreaux. Il la regarda un instant. En attente d'une réaction de sa part. Elle resta un moment figée, puis elle sembla se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas une illusion. Alors un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire emprunt d'un soulagement évident, contrastant avec le visage impassible de Shadow.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé, tu es bel et bien passé devant moi ! Un moment j'ai cru que j'avais des hallucinations ! »

Il ne répondit pas. Ca serait parler pour ne rien dire. La chatte attendait pourtant. Puis comprenant qu'il ne partageait pas sa joie, elle passa aux choses sérieuses.

« Tu peux dégager les barreaux ?

- Et toi, tu n'y arrives pas ?

- Non, il fait trop humide pour faire fondre les barreaux avec un feu naturel. Les feux que j'ai utilisés dans la forêt ne brûlaient que ce qui était vivant. Quand à mes griffes, elles n'arrivent pas à entamer cette matière.

- J'ai compris. Ecarte-toi. »

Blaze recula. Le hérisson tira de l'énergie sur les barreaux. Aucun effet, à part le fait que les flèches rebondirent et manquèrent d'atteindre un Shadow qui esquiva en dernière minute. Blaze le gronda.

« Mais t'es nouille ! Comment t'as fait pour t'échapper su tu n'arrives pas à détruire de simples bâtons de ferraille !

- Attends. Répondit calmement Shadow. Je suis en train de tester un truc. Peut-être que si je prononce le nom de la technique, ça l'amplifie… CHAOS ARROW ! »

Un nouveau tir partit. L'énergie dégagée avait prit une teinte violette, bien différente du rouge pâlot de l'attaque précédente. Les barreaux volèrent en éclat. Blaze sortit de sa cellule. Elle était visiblement ragaillardie.

« Ces idiots ont du nous enfermer pour avoir moins d'adversaires ! »

Shadow ne broncha pas. Evidemment, puisque c'était par sa faute (ou grâce à lui, tout dépendait du point de vu !) que la chatte se trouvait ici. Il lui lança un regard prudent. Elle accusa de réception et haussa les épaules. Il signifiait qu'elle avait une dette envers lui maintenant. Les rôles étaient échangés. Shadow avait décidé pour de bon qu'il serait maître de la situation.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs à nouveau, restant silencieux. Shadow se demandait toujours comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils étaient seuls… Et pourquoi il n'y avait eu qu'une prisonnière ici. Il pouvait déjà en déduire que cet endroit était tenu par le groupe des sept qu'il avait espionné. Mais il ne voyait pas à quoi cela servait d'avoir un endroit aussi grand pour enfermer une seule personne. Peut-être que l'échidné, le chao et leurs acolytes avaient des plans futurs, et que les cellules serviraient à faire de nombreux prisonniers… Et aussi, après ce que leur avait infligé les deux traîtres, il pensait qu'ils auraient tué Blaze. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Les histoires de ces comploteurs le dépassaient… Ils finirent enfin par distinguer une lueur différente. Bien que grise, celle-ci était plus intense que la lumière dégagée par les torches. Il était évident que le trou béant menait dehors. Ca prouvait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas de magie qui les coinçait, comme l'avait un moment soupçonné le hérisson. Une fois arrivé à l'extérieur, ils virent devant leur tunnel un échidné assoupi. Blaze le contourna. Shadow fit preuve de moins de discrétion et lança un chaos arrow dans sa colonne vertébrale. L'échidné tomba. L'hérisson le termina en écrasant sa tête en la comprimant entre le sol et sa chaussure. Blaze jeta un regard dégoutté à son frère d'arme. L'hérisson n'y fit pas attention. D'ailleurs, il semblait très satisfait de lui-même. La chatte ne supportant pas son silence s'adressa à lui sur un ton agressif.

« Tu sais ce qu'il faisait là ?

- J'imagine qu'il était sensé empêcher les prisonniers de sortir. Et comme il n'y avait que toi… Il s'est autorisé un moment de repos.

- Et pourquoi y a-t-il un garde à ton avis devant des cachots, s'il n'y a pas de prisonniers ?

- Parce qu'il y en aura après.

- Et il y en a peut-être eu avant !

- Que veux-tu dire ? »

L'intérêt sembla soudain pointer dans les yeux du hérisson, et il daigna enfin adresser un regard à la chatte.

« Ca, c'est un échidné racé !

- Oui et ? Demanda Shadow qui commençait à comprendre où la chatte voulait en venir.

- Alors il est possible que les occupants des prisons fussent des malfaiteurs… Et ils les ont libéré pour qu'ils aillent au combat…

- … Et ainsi préserver leur civilisation ! Compléta Shadow.

à

- Exactement ! Triompha Blaze.

- Ce qui nous avance à rien, se moqua l'hérisson. »

Blaze perdit rapidement de sa bonne humeur. Elle lui jeta un regard noir exprimant sans doute qu'elle le voyait comme un rabat-joie. Et elle avait raison. Quand à Shadow, il avait fait d'autres conclusions qu'il garda pour lui. Les échidnés racés et les sept malfrats étaient sûrement liés. Il avait tendance à croire que Justice, l'échidné qui l'avait coincé, était justement le lien entre les échidnés racés et le groupe ennemi. Quand aux échidnés racés… Si les prisonniers étaient utilisés en temps que légionnaires, alors il y aurait ensuite une deuxième vague. De citoyens cette fois-ci. Et ça réduisait les chances des brahmiens de s'en sortir.

Il regarda autour de lui. Bien entendu, ils étaient toujours dans la forêt. C'était déjà un point de gagné. Et la pluie était toujours au rendez-vous. Le combat ne serait pas agréable. Aussi, le sol semblait avoir été piétiné… Ce qui voulait dire qu'en suivait la terre meurtrie, ils retrouveraient les traces des prisonniers. Une hypothèse sans rapport avec la situation présente germa dans l'esprit du hérisson. Les échidnés racés ne vivaient sûrement pas là… Ce qui voulait dire que ça faisait un petit moment qu'ils s'étaient installés sous le sol brahmien et qu'ils devaient avoir prévu depuis longtemps l'attaque qu'ils lanceraient. Et donc leur plan d'attaque était très travaillé, avec le moins de défauts possibles. Heureusement, les échidnés racés n'avaient pas imaginés toutes les éventualités. Par exemple, ils ne se doutaient pas que la chatte et Shadow pourraient très bien faire pencher la balance… L'hérisson ne doutait pas qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à battre tous les échidnés. Prétentieux et sadique comme il l'était, il se galvanisait à l'idée d'utiliser sa puissance à des fins meurtrières… Et c'était pour lui une très bonne motivation.

Il se détourna du trou dans le sol puis parti à une vitesse phénoménale vers le champ de bataille, laissant Blaze derrière lui. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se demander si elle le suivait, et il possédait encore moins l'envie de vérifier si c'était le cas. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Qu'elle le suive ou pas, ça ne changeait rien. Les arbres filaient à toute vitesse devant lui. Heureusement pour lui, les pas étaient presque en ligne droite et il était donc facile de les suivre. Presque en ligne droite, car il y avait souvent des arbres qui détournaient son chemin. Et donc il se devait tout de même de les esquiver. Ce qu'il faisait au dernier moment, histoire de rajouter un peu de piquant à sa course. Il n'allait pas assez vite pour pouvoir déraciner un arbre rien qu'en s'y cognant, non plu… Là où il passait, le peu d'herbe qui avait résisté aux troupes se faisait carboniser par le feu de ses patins. Il restait parfois une brume de vapeur dans l'air, slalomant entre les arbres et témoignant du passage de l'hérisson. Tandis qu'il patinait, il semblait de moins en moins toucher le sol, et il continuait de gagner en vitesse.

Il y avait trois phase dans la course, ou plutôt dans l'accélération de l'hérisson. La première était le moment où il devait courir normalement. Dès qu'il avait acquis assez de vitesse, il pouvait se permettre d'activer les moteurs pneumatiques et donc passer à la seconde phase. Ils dégageaient alors de l'énergie qui lui permettaient d'accélérer encore plus, une énergie assez intense pour lui permettre de se maintenir en l'air. L'énergie augmentait tellement qu'elle en dégageait même une chaleur puissante. En dernière phase, un coussin d'air se créait sous ses pieds, effaçant les frottements. A partir de là il glissait et l'énergie pneumatique sortait en une quantité àtante, tout en retrouvant une chaleur normale. La manière dont il positionnait ses pieds et répartissait son poids pouvait le faire changer de direction. Le régime des moteurs baissait seulement une fois que la chaleur avait disparue… Et alors ils laissaient place à un système bien plus complexe que seul Gerald Robotnik aurait pu expliquer. Un système qui faisait que la vitesse restait constante, même dans les montées ou à l'inverse dans les descentes. A ce moment, il continuait de patiner comme lors de la troisième phase d'accélération : à la manière d'un skieur. C'est donc dans la dernière phase d'accélération que Shadow arriva sur le champ de bataille. Il parcourut une petite distance avant de pouvoir freiner. En effet, maintenant, il fallait faire l'inverse : décélérer. Pour ça, il fallait que l'hérisson se mette de côté afin de stopper son élan, tout en dégageant une quantité bien plus élevée d'énergie pneumatique mêlée à son énergie chaotique. C'était assez violent pour que l'on puisse voir des étincelles. Il restait alors en l'air quelques instants avant que ses pieds retouchent le sol. Le plus étonnant était que tout cela se faisait sans effort… Mis à part la course de départ nécessaire à lancer les moteurs, et l'énergie thermique servant à relancer l'énergie pneumatique. Tout cela était très compliqué, en théorie, et pourtant… En voyant Shadow s'en servir, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment sorcier là-dessous.

Une fois qu'il fut arrêté net, il profita du fait qu'il était sur une colline pour observer le déroulement de la bataille. Le camp adverse avait nettement l'avantage. Les échidnés racés étaient largement plus nombreux. Quelques brahmiens résistaient plus longtemps que d'autres mais ils étaient exténués et submergés par les troupes ennemies. Les lieux étaient engloutis sous les deux armées. Il chercha Justice du regard. Il était sûrement dans le coin ! Ne l'apercevant pas, il décida de s'élancer dans la bataille. Il tua plusieurs échidnés au passage, avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé par ses yeux brillants de démence. Les échidnés n'avaient pas le temps de le voir, il était trop rapide pour eux, et ceux-ci tombaient sans même savoir ce qui venait de leur arriver. Surtout que pour leur plus grand malheur, Shadow semblait avoir retrouver l'usage de sa technique favorite : le Chaos Control.


	13. Justice

_Et voici le 13ème chapitre ! Ici s'achève la moitié du premier acte ! Enfin… Une grosse moitié…_

_Bref, du coup je vais faire un petit récapitulatif…_

_Résumé : L'histoire se passe sur Terre, plus précisément sur le « continent d'origine »… Et pour être encore plus tatillonne, dans le secteur sud-ouest du continent d'origine, autrement dit, dans les cimes de Brahmâ. Il se trouve que celles-ci soient menacées par des échidnés partageant ce secteur du continent… Et ceux-ci décident donc des les envahir, avec pour argument de purger la forêt des brahmiens « parce que d'abord, c'était nous les premiers arrivés !». Dans le camp des échidnés, nous retrouvons Justice, qui est le chef des troupes, et qui s'avère être un pur connard. A part ça, il semble comploter avec six personnes assez étranges, dont on ne connaît rien, sinon la voix. Entre eux, ils parlent de divers sujets trèèèèès abstraits… Tels que le chao et la vie. Hum. Bref, leur projet, c'est de venger un certain Malavi en allant éclater Enki. _

_Et Enki, comme par hasard, c'est le chef des brahmiens. Bref, c'est un vieux renard (dans le sens propre du terme, hein…) qui n'a plus l'âge de se battre, et qui du coup, demande l'aide de Blaze… Oui je parle bien de la chatte violette ! On sait pas comment ils se sont connus, et on s'en fout. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle va prêter main forte à Enki. Mais celle-ci manque de refuser, étant donné qu'elle ne s'estime pas non plus assez puissante pour aider Enki. Alors intervient un élément qui la fait changer d'avis : Shadow, qui ne sait pas comment il a réussit à se faire entraîner dans cette histoire, et qui de toute manière s'en fout. Tout ce qui l'intéresse pour l'instant, c'est de taper sur Justice… Enfin au début, il s'en fichait aussi de Justice, mais depuis que ce dernier a cherché à l'étouffer avec de la bouillasse (oui c'est gore…), et bien il lui voue une haine bien méchante._

_En parallèle, on découvre quatre jeunes qui ne servent à rien, à part embellir l'histoire… Pour le moment. On a un échidné, Karim, un hérisson, Sylphide, son homologue féminin, Grinat et une renarde, Windy. Ce qu'ils ont fait d'utile jusque là : pas grand-chose, à part avoir mit la communauté en alerte par rapport au fait que la bataille serait plus imminente que prévue._

_Dans ce chapitre, la bataille est justement commencée… Enfin, elle est même bien avancée ! Et maintenant, nous aurons le droit à une intervention de Blaze et de Shadow, alors que tout semble perdu (waooooh c'est trop beau x_x)._

_Maintenant, je vais en profiter pour m'adresser à ma fidèle lectrice :p (après pour les autres,je sais pas si se sont toujours les mêmes…)_

**Chapitre 13**

Justice

Sylphide venait de sauter, puis de s'élancer en tournoyant. Son pied faucha la tête de l'échidné qui lui faisait face. Il se retrouva expulsé violemment. Une petite giclée de sang provenant de la bouche de l'échidné accompagna sa chute. Une fois à terre, il s'essuya la bouche, jetant un regard meurtrier à Sylphide. Puis il s'élança à nouveau, plus furieux que jamais. L'hérisson esquiva au dernier moment et fit un croche-pied à son adversaire qui chargeait tête baissée. Puis il l'assomma. Une fois cela fait, il repartit en spin dash, heurtant tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Windy voulut le suivre, mais au même moment, une bande d'échidnés l'assaillit. Elle donna des coups de queues et de pieds dans tous les sens, mais ils revenaient chaque fois à la charge. Même une lame de vent ne les rebuta pas. Elle était encerclée. Elle tournoya pour les éloigner. Ils tombèrent mais se remirent sur pieds. Et réavancèrent vers elle, recréant le même cercle, et s'efforçant de le rétrécir. Elle était alarmée. Elle reprit son souffle, et tenta à nouveau de les éloigner, pivotant sur elle-même. Elle s'efforça de multiplier les tours… Ainsi, elle créa un vent violent, qui les éparpilla. Ils retombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Windy posa genoux à terre, le regard vide, épuisée. Elle respira un grand coup afin de relever la tête. Elle vit avec terreur ses ennemis revenir vers elle, d'un pas un peu plus titubant pour certains. Mais ils tenaient bon. C'était la fin.

Au loin, Grinat qui avait échangé sa place afin de pouvoir ramener sur le terrain l'aperçut. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se cacher la bouche avec ses mains. Elle était tétanisée, et ne se préoccupa pas donc pas du blessé qui agonisait sur le brancard qu'elle traînait. L'un des échidnés était parvenu devant la renarde qui ferma les yeux. Il resta un moment à l'observer d'un air supérieur, puis il brandit sa lance, avec la volonté de la lui planter au travers du corps. Grinat hurla.

Mais rien ne se passa. Windy rouvrit les yeux, le coup tardant à venir. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en voyant le corps sans vie de son agresseur. Les échidnés s'étaient figés, inquiets. Ils jetaient des regards autour d'eux, cherchant la source de l'attaque ayant tué leur compagnon. Windy ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pourtant pas elle qui avait fait ça… Un deuxième corps tomba, puis un troisième. Grinat en avait profité pour jouer des coudes afin de se rapprocher. Elle était à une dizaine de mètres d'elle et elle ne semblait pas plus comprendre qu'elle. L'hérissonne était horrifiée par cette vision de cadavres. Un mur de combattants sépara les deux amies. Coupant la vue de Grinat. Un quatrième échidné s'étala par terre. Puis il apparut. Ombre noire qui apportait la mort.

Il disparut l'instant d'après, élimina un cinquième adversaire. Puis deux autres presque immédiatement. Il reparut à nouveau. Le huitième et dernier tremblait comme une feuille, terrifié par le phénomène qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Windy toujours assise par terre observa celui qui l'avait débarrassée de ses ennemis. Elle sentit son estomac faire un saut périlleux alors qu'elle reconnaissait en l'hybride la description que Grinat avait faite au café. Mais seulement… Tout ce que l'hérissonne avait prétendu n'était pas vrai. L'apparition ne semblait pas être le beau gosse attentionné et docile qu'elle avait décrit. Ou alors, il avait une double personnalité. Elle fut paralysée en voyant un sourire mauvais se dessiner sur le visage de l'hérisson. L'échidné recula, paniqué. Un éclair transforma le paysage en une peinture blanche. Quand la lumière aveuglante disparut, l'hérisson n'était plus là. L'échidné s'autorisa à respirer et émit une prière de remerciement envers son dieu. Grinat arriva enfin à se faufiler jusqu'à sa camarade. Elle regarda leur ennemi dérouté, puis Windy. Elle aussi semblait vidée de courage. L'hérissonne demanda.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux sept corps inanimés puis à l'échidné qui tremblait comme une feuille.

« Un démon ! Un démon a tué mes amis ! Bredouilla-t-il. »

Puis l'échidné reprit son courage à deux mains et se releva.

« C'est ta faute si ils sont morts ! »

Il se jeta sur Windy. Le grondement du tonnerre retentit. Aussitôt leur ennemi se tut. A leur grand étonnement, ses forces le lâchèrent à son tour. Derrière lui était réapparu l'hérisson. Pour l'achever. Grinat était bouche bée. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir « sa cible » ici. Un cri étouffé domina la pluie battante.

« Shadow ! »

L'hérisson se retourna vers la source de la voix. Aussitôt une chatte violette aux griffes ensanglantées apparut au loin puis le rejoint en courant. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui, reprenant son souffle. Windy remarqua que l'hérisson avait changé d'attitude. Comme si il était devenu tout d'un coup «moins machine ». La renarde jeta un coup d'œil à Grinat. Evidemment, celle-ci ne l'avait pas vu tuer les sept autres et croyait qu'il était venu en aide à Windy. En ce moment, l'hérissonne ressentait sûrement une pointe de jalousie envers Blaze. Une fois que la chatte eut reprit ses forces, elle se redressa et attrapa Shadow par les épaules.

« Arrête un peu de faire le ménage ! Enki est en difficulté ! Il se bat avec le chef des échidnés racés !

- Où est-il ? Demanda Shadow.

- Par là ! »

La chatte et l'hérisson s'enfuirent dans une direction. Les deux filles les avaient suivi du regard. Elles échangèrent un regard entendu. Elles partirent à leur tour sur leurs traces.

Shadow n'avait pas de mal à suivre Blaze, d'ailleurs, il aurait aimé qu'elle se presse un peu. Elle évitait de bousculer les combattants alors que lui-même leur aurait sûrement offert une mort immédiate. A force de se frayer un chemin parmi les belligérants, ils arrivèrent devant les duellistes. Enki était dans une situation critique. Il était dos à un arbre tandis que Justice semblait encore avoir de l'énergie. Il allait donner un coup de poing au renard. Shadow réagit aussitôt. Il s'interposa et attrapa le poing de l'échidné. Il recula sous sa force, et faillit tomber à cause de la boue glissante mais réussit à tenir tête à Justice. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi la sensation de contact avec son poing n'était pas celle qu'il avait cherchée. Il regarda Shadow. L'étonnement de Justice s'amplifia. L'hérisson resta impassible, goûtant à la réaction du traître. Ce dernier déglutit avec difficulté.

« T… Toi ? »

Il retira son poing et fit un pas en arrière.

« C'est impossible… J'ai pourtant prit soin que tu disparaisses sous terre. Tu aurais du mourir il y a deux jours ! »

Il regarda derrière l'hérisson et aperçut la princesse de Kazan. Il perdit toute contenance puis s'adressa à Shadow d'un ton nerveux.

« Vous étiez de pair ?! Mais comment avez-vous pu sortir de là où vous étiez ? Enfin… Peu importe. »

Le regard de l'échidné changea, redevenant dur. Il fit un bond en arrière.

« Tu ne pourras pas me suivre… »

Un éclat gris apparut dans sa main. Des picotements agréables parcoururent le corps de l'hérisson. Il reconnut une chaos emerald. L'échidné reprit la parole.

« Je porte mon nom avec fierté. Justice, telle est ma nature ! Je suis celui qui fera régner la paix et l'harmonie dans ce monde, même si je dois exécuter des mesures radicales pour cela ! C'est moi qui dois le faire, parce que je serais le nouveau Détenteur du Chao ! Vos petits projets ne représentent rien, face à l'importance que je possède ! C'est à moi de changer le monde ! C'est moi qui suis l'Héritier ! Et je vais vous le prouver en direct ! CHAOS CONTROL ! »

L'échidné disparut dans un éclair de lumière familier. Etrangement, tout était devenu tranquille. Comme si il exerçait une influence sur les échidnés présents, et que ceux-ci n'avaient attendus que sa fuite pour se reposer enfin. Les adversaires s'assirent, épuisés. Le plus étonnant fut qu'ils sympathisèrent avec les brahmiens. Cette scène était peu commune. Ridicule aux yeux de Shadow. Blaze s'approcha d'Enki. Celui-ci appela l'hérisson. Il se tourna dans sa direction. Enki s'approcha de lui, affichant un sourire bienveillant.

« Merci d'être intervenu… Je doutais que tu nous aiderais suite à notre rencontre. Je tiens à te signifier que je te suis très reconnaissant. »

Shadow ne répondit pas et s'éloigna. Enki le suivit du regard. Blaze soupira.

« Il n'aime ni les compliments, ni les critiques. Comment savoir se comporter avec une tête de mule pareille ?

- Vous allez trouver ça bizarre, mais je trouve ça amusant. Et même réconfortant. »

Blaze lui jeta un regard en coin, cherchant à comprendre en quoi l'attitude du hérisson pouvait être réconfortante pour le renard. Pour sa part, elle était exaspérée.

Grinat était bouche bée. Quand à Windy, elle était bien moins étonnée par cette manifestation de force. La seule chose qui l'avait déconcertée était le fait que le chef de la communauté ce soit adressé à l'hérisson. La vision qu'elle avait de lui était floue. Entre le prince charmant qu'évoquait Grinat, le monstre qui avait tué huit échidnés surarmés en un claquement de doigts et le héros qui venait en aide à Enki, il y avait de quoi être perdue. Il semblait être très rapide, bien plus qu'elle en tout cas. Mais ce dont elle était sûre c'est qu'il n'aurait pas fait le poids face à l'échidné qui s'était enfui. D'ailleurs, ça l'étonnait que le chef adverse se soit découragé pour un simple coup de poing inefficace, alors qu'ils avaient eu largement l'avantage dans la bataille. Si ça avait continué, ça aurait été une hécatombe pour les brahmiens… Et non, l'ennemi se replie ! Au grand désespoir de la renarde, Grinat retrouva rapidement son enthousiasme.

« Il a protégé Enki et il t'a sauvée d'un échidné, t'as vu ça, il est drôlement gentil et consciencieux ! Je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir maintenant… Olala, je le veux, je le veux ! »

En voilà une qui était vraiment aveugle…

« Grinat ! Windy ! »

Les deux interpellées se retournèrent, alors que Karim et Sylphide se faufilèrent jusqu'à eux. Ils rirent tous de bon cœur en se serrant dans les bras mutuellement. Leurs retrouvailles étaient joyeuses, mais c'était surtout le soulagement qui prédominait. Aucun des quatre n'étaient mort, et ils furent heureux que la bataille ait à peine durée plus d'une journée. Bientôt, les troupes se reformèrent, gonflées par les échidnés qui s'étaient associés aux brahmiens, puis repartirent vers la communauté. Le ciel semblait lui-même de partie, puisque la pluie avait baissé en intensité, et nettoyait leurs plaies. Grinat jeta tout de même un coup d'œil derrière elle, cherchant à apercevoir l'hérisson. Mais il était une fois de plus introuvable. Elle jeta un regard jaloux à Windy. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit elle qui soit attaquée puis sauvée des gràs des échidnés.


	14. Liens

**Chapitre 14**

Liens

Si il croyait pouvoir lui chapper Il se mettait le doigt dans lil. Shadow allait faire payer sa trahison Justice, et il devrait se rsoudre avouer quil ntait quun faux dtenteur du chao ! Ctait

Si il croyait pouvoir lui échapper… Il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Shadow allait faire payer sa trahison à Justice, et il devrait se résoudre à avouer qu'il n'était qu'un faux détenteur du chao ! C'était à lui que Blaze avait décerné ce titre, et cet échidné voudrait le lui voler ? Bon d'accord… Il avait utilisé le chaos control. Mais lui aussi pouvait le faire ! Et sans chaos emerald ! Si c'était lui qui avait eu la pierre, l'échidné aurait vraiment passé un sale quart d'heure. Il n'eut pas de mal à suivre la trace du traître. La chaos emerald avait chauffé et du coup, elle irradiait assez fortement pour que Shadow puisse la repérer. Et Justice n'était pas suffisamment rapide pour semer le hérisson. En plus, Shadow savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir, et si Justice faisait un chaos control, alors l'hérisson l'imiterait.

Il s'arrêta. Il venait d'arriver à nouveau devant le labyrinthe qu'était la prison. Il serait impossible de le suivre là-dedans ! Shadow sentait son corps refroidir au fur et à mesure que la chaos emerald s'éloignait. Bon, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait rentrer aux cimes. De toute façon, il était sûr que Justice pointerait à nouveau le bout de son nez. Après tout, il n'avait pas réussi à récupérer le village brahmien. Soudain un détail vint troubler les pensées du hérisson. Lorsqu'il avait surpris le groupe des sept conspirateurs, Justice avait déclaré qu'il tuerait le détenteur de la vie. Or, s'il avait été là, il se serait battu contre lui… Et il semblait à Shadow que ça avait été justement le cas… Enki serait le détenteur de la vie. Et c'était pour ça qu'il avait tenu aussi longtemps, mais aussi pour cette raison qu'il s'était lié avec Blaze. Et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait ressenti le pouvoir de Shadow. La vie… Le chao… Le feu. Ils étaient réunis. Le feu, Blaze, originaire de Kazan. La vie, Enki, originaire de la Terre. Et le chao, c'était lui, et il venait, d'après la princesse, de Mobius. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Est-ce que Blaze savait déjà que Enki était détenteur de la vie ? Pourtant le renard avait dit une fois qu'il était très affaibli et que ses pouvoirs étaient émoussés. Autrement dit, il était handicapé. Shadow se demanda aussi si un détenteur de la vie pouvait se lier à deux détenteurs du chao…

Voilà, il avait trouvé une motivation valable pour rentrer aux cimes. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le tunnel noir, puis s'en détourna. Il marcha, se mit à trotter, passa au pas de course, puis patina, après s'être fait propulser par les jets pneumatiques et enfin il se mit à glisser tout en évitant les arbres. En un temps record, il se retrouva au village. Il continua sa traversée sans décélérer, ne prêtant pas attention aux maisons autour de lui et à la pluie. Il se dirigea vers la plateforme où l'avait emmenée Blaze après qu'ils se soient rencontrés. Il regarda le rail un instant, réprimant son envie de monter dessus et de glisser. Puis il monta dans la navette qui arriva devant lui. Elle repartit dans une détonation, insensible au vent. La navette semblait glisser moins rapidement, étant donné qu'il pleuvait, et donc que des mesures de sécurité avaient du être prises. Ils entrèrent dans le tunnel, tandis que le crissement de la machine se faisait plus fort. Et enfin ils arrivèrent dans le cratère du volcan, la soucoupe ralentissant en direction du château suspendu. Shadow la quitta, et aussitôt la navette reprit sa route, dans un bruit explosif.

Shadow entra dans la demeure… Puis il se rendit compte d'une chose : il ne connaissait pas la route ! Autant la première fois il n'avait pas eu de problème, étant avec Blaze, autant cette fois, il devait aller au hasard dans les couloirs. Par chance, il croisa un hérisson qui marchait d'un pas rapide. Shadow l'interpella.

« Eh, tu peux m'amener à Enki ? »

L'hybride se tourna vers lui, furibond.

« Déjà, vous n'avez rien à faire ici alors que vous êtes nus ! De plus, la politesse exige que l'on dise bonjour aux gens, et qu'on les vouvoie. Pour terminer, je suis pressé, alors dégagez le chemin. »

Ce que Shadow ne fit pas, bien au contraire. Il attrapa le hérisson par le col el le plaqua contre le mur.

« Amène-moi à Enki !

- Uh… Tr… Très bien !»

Il n'osa pas reprocher à Shadow de ne pas avoir pris compte de ses critiques et attendit que Shadow daigne le lâcher. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait réagit immédiatement, Shadow aurait pu ne pas faire preuve de patience. Les deux hérissons s'infiltrèrent dans les couloirs, continuant d'avancer, jusqu'à enfin arriver dans la grande salle où ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois.

« Face à la cheminée… L'aida le hérisson.

- Je m'en doute, répliqua Shadow d'un ton cinglant. »

Il se dirigea droit vers le renard blanc crème. Celui-ci ne semblait pas très occupé, puisqu'il était assis sur une chaise et regardait le feu dans la cheminée. Il semblait très pensif... Faible. Un vieillard. Shadow le regarda un moment, se souvenant que le renard avait dit avoir quatre-vingt ans. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il était si vieux la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais le combat d'aujourd'hui semblait avoir brûlé ses ressources, et il voyait maintenant clairement qu'il était très fatigué par la vie. Shadow ne put empêcher une réplique acerbe de s'échapper.

« Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable. »

Le renard se tourna lentement vers lui. Il n'avait même pas l'air surpris. On aurait dit que rien ne le concernait. Pourtant, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Shadow… Enki eut un sourire faible.

« Je sais… »

Le ton compatissant acheva de rendre le renard antipathique aux yeux de Shadow.

« Vous êtes détenteur de la vie ? S'empressa de demander le hérisson.

- Oui…

- Mais vous disiez que vos pouvoirs étaient affaiblis.

- Ca n'empêche pas que je suis détenteur de la vie.

- Alors… Nous sommes liés ?

- Non.

- Non ? »

Le hérisson ne comprenait plus rien. Blaze était liée à lui… Donc Enki devrait l'être puisqu'il était détenteur de la vie ! Enki avait toujours ce sourire mélancolique qui donnait à Shadow l'envie de l'étrangler. Puis le renard reprit la parole, sur un ton doux.

« Un détenteur de la vie ne peut se lier qu'à un détenteur du chao et qu'à un détenteur du feu.

- Et Blaze ? Vous êtes liée à elle ?

- Non plus. Le détenteur du feu qui aurait pu se lier à moi était une humaine. »

C'était nouveau ça… Les humains aussi avaient des pouvoirs ? En tout cas, il semblait que les précédents détenteurs étaient plus originaux. Ils appartenaient chacun à une race différente. Un chao. Un humain. Un hybride. Shadow reprit son questionnement.

« Aurait pu se lier avec vous… Vous et elle n'étiez pas liés ?

- Non, car il faut d'abord que le détenteur du chao soit lié au détenteur de la vie pour que le détenteur de la vie soit lié au détenteur du feu… Mais le détenteur du chao ne peut pas non plus être lié au détenteur de la vie s'il n'est pas lié au détenteur du feu… Enfin c'est compliqué. En fait, sans détenteur du feu, il ne peut pas y avoir de liaison triple.

- Attendez… Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous n'étiez pas lié à Malavi ?

- Hum ? Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?

- Je ne crois pas…

- Je n'ai jamais parlé d'avoir refuser de pactiser avec le démon ? »

Pactiser avec le démon… Il était quasiment certain que ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait entendu ce terme. La première fois devait être avec Enki, mais Shadow n'avait pas du faire vraiment attention. La deuxième fois, c'était le groupe des sept… Il ne savait pu pourquoi ils avaient énoncé cette expression, mais ça l'avait fait réagir sur le coup, puisqu' Enki s'était lui aussi servi de ces mots. Et maintenant, il recommençait.

« Ca me revient.

- Eh bien « démon » est un terme désignant certains détenteurs du chao. »

Enki avait « refusé de pactisé avec le démon »… Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait accepter de se lier avec. Il n'aurait pas cru cela possible. Le système d'alliance entre détenteurs étaient vraiment complexe… Et fatigant.

- Alors comme ça, on peut refuser de se lier avec un autre détenteur… ?

- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas voulu de Malavi. Je le trouvais trop tête brûlée. Et puis il avait vraiment très mauvais caractère pour un chao. Cadelleàa rencontré après avoir découvert que j'étais un détenteur de la vie. Elle a ramené Malavi dans notre monde, et je me suis tout de suite mis à l'éviter car son aura avait des effets négatifs sur mon organisme. Malheureusement pour moi, il semblait se nourrir de mon aversion pour lui et m'appréciait… Mais il était trop égoïste, il a cru que parce qu'il le voulait, je deviendrais son détenteur de la vie. Pensez à ça, le jour où vous devrez trouver votre détenteur de la vie : c'est comme une relation amoureuse, c'est souvent à sens unique ! Le problème, c'est que vous n'avez qu'une chance, et il faut que ce soit la bonne.

- Pour l'instant, je m'en fiche. Ce que je veux savoir, maintenant, c'est qui est cette Cadelle… La détentrice du feu ?

- Oui.

- Mais vous venez de dire qu'elle vous connaissait avant Malavi… Alors Blaze connaît mon détenteur de la vie ?

- Il ne vaut mieux pas ! C'était une exception… Cadelle était trop ambitieuse, elle a voulu briser un interdit : prendre les initiatives… Ce qui n'est pas le rôle du détenteur du feu. Notre rapprochement n'a pas été naturel. »

Et encore un détail qui rendait difficile la recherche d'un détenteur de la vie. Finalement, peut-être que Malavi n'avait pas été si maladroit que cela… Ca semblait réellement difficile d'obtenir les liens entre les détenteurs ! Et en plus Enki venait de lui dire qu'il fallait que la relation entre détenteur soit réciproque. Avec Blaze, il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes… Ils se détestaient et s'appréciaient autant tous les deux. En fait, le plus dur n'avait pas l'air d'être de trouver le détenteur du feu, mais plutôt de récupérer un détenteur de la vie…

- Une dernière question. L'échidné qui vous a attaqué… Justice. Il se disait détenteur du chao.

- C'est possible…

- Il peut y avoir plusieurs détenteurs du chao ?

- Bien évidemment ! Il y a plusieurs détenteurs du chao, du feu et de la vie ! Mais en général, il leur est impossible de se lier. Le détenteur du chao doit être suffisamment émetteur, au contraire le détenteur de la vie doit être suffisamment récepteur, et le détenteur du feu doit être suffisamment lucide...

- Donc Justice était détenteur du chao.

- Oui. »

Shadow s'éloigna pensif, sans même prendre la peine de dire au revoir à Enki, ne prenant pas compte du fait qu'il l'abandonnait alors qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation. Le renard le suivit du regard, jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse dans la foule. Le hérisson en avait appris un peu plus sur le lien qui l'unissait à Blaze… Mais finalement, Enki n'avait fait que l'embrouiller un peu plus. D'autres détenteurs du chao. Et qu'était-il sensé en penser ? Peut-être devrait-il les tuer… En tout cas, l'envie le tiraillait d'aller assassiner Justice une bonne fois pour toute. Seulement… Il ne savait pas comment retrouver l'échidné. Il devrait retourner dans le labyrinthe, il en était sûr. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. L'attendre en croisant les bras ? Non, d'ici-là il risquait de s'ennuyer, il ne savait pas quand Justice allait frapper à nouveau, alors il devrait prendre l'initiative ! Il décortiquerait la forêt jusqu'à dénicher ce traître… Et alors il le tuerait. Et après ? Après il verrait. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas d'autre projet en tête. Il avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il ferait par la suite. Se venger du chao blanc. Et puis ensuite, il finirait le travail en éliminant ses cinq acolytes. Voilà, il avait enfin trouvé un objectif… Pour commencer, il étaàatigué, alors il allait rentrer chez Blaze… Et surtout, il devait réussir à ressortir de ce fichu château.

_Et maintenant, la question qui tue… Mais qui peut donc être détenteur de la vie ? (allez, c'est super facile !) Plus dur (enfin c'est une feinte) : Qui peut être le détenteur de la vie lié à Blaze et Shadow ?_

_… Bon finalement, vous posez pas la question, car si vous vous le demandez, vous allez trouver à coup sûr et y aura pu de suspens…_


	15. Des ennuis

_Pour ceux qu'on pas comprit le chapitre 14… Je vais vous faire un p'tit cours particulier pour expliquer les liens…_

_- Un détenteur du chao ne peut se lier à un détenteur de la vie que s'il est déjà lié à un détenteur du feu._

_- Un détenteur de la vie ne peut se lier à un détenteur du feu que s'il est lié à un détenteur du chao._

_- En gros, le détenteur du chao doit d'abord se lier au détenteur du feu pour se lier au détenteur de la vie… Mais si le détenteur de la vie refuse de se lier au détenteur du chao, il ne peut pas se lier non plus au détenteur du feu ! …_

_- Si Enki ne peut plus se lier, c'est parce que un détenteur ne peut se lier qu'une fois, et que si la fois où il peut se lier il refuse, il ne peut plus se lier. Et si il a déjà été lié, bah c'est pareil en fait._

_…_

_Le chapitre 15, y a rien à expliquer je crois. C'est tout simple. Selon mon point de vue. Mais je reconnais que le chapitre 14 était complexe. Je vous préviens, il y aura pire par la suite…_

**Chapitre 15**

Des ennuis

« Enfin… »

Grinat s'avança la première dans leur logement, avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, complètement vidée de forces. Si la plupart avaient des blessures, les soigneurs étaient eux aussi touchés, puisqu'ils étaient constamment en train de dégager de l'énergie afin de compenser celle perdue par les belligérants. Et ils devaient dépasser leurs ressources. Ca n'était donc pas étonnant de voir Grinat tomber de fatigue. Les trois autres la regardèrent un moment, sans rien se dire. Puis Karim bougea à son tour, tirant une chaise à lui. Windy l'imita, tandis que Sylphide s'assit sur le bord du canapé, passant une main sur la tête de Grinat.

« Elle ne s'est pas arrêtée une seule fois d'être active. Nous on a eu le temps de se reposer… Mais elle, le soir elle a continué à se dépenser… Exprima Sylphide sur un ton doux.

- Je ne croyais pas qu'elle était si fatiguée ! Répondit Windy, l'air coupable. Lorsqu'elle a vu que j'étais en difficulté, elle est venue vers moi, elle semblait en pleine forme !

- En difficulté ? Il ne me semblait pas que tu avais des ennuis !

- C'était tout juste après ton départ, une bande d'échidnés plutôt coriaces m'ont encerclé. Et j'étais sur le point de me faire tuer…

- Grinat t'a sauvé la mise ? S'étonna Karim. Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait combattre par temps humide !

- Non, pas Grinat… Un psychopathe ! Rectifia la renarde.

- Hein, je comprends rien… Un psychopathe t'a sauvé la vie ? Demanda le hérisson.

- C'ETAIT PAS UN PSYCHOPAAAAATHE ! »

Grinat venait d'avoir un élan de conscience et venait de se rasseoir… Elle semblait tellement sur les nerfs que des crépitements s'échappaient de ses poils. Elle croisa les bras tandis qu'elle prenait une mine boudeuse.

« Tu es jalouse Windy ! Tu es jalouse parce que tu sais déjà que c'est moi qu'il aime !

- Hm ? Pourquoi je devrais être jalouse ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi qu'il a sauvée…

- Oh, tu essaies de me narguer ? Vilaine ! »

Karim et Sylphide échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Windy et Grinat qui se disputaient pour un garçon ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Surtout que Grinat avait déjà une cible… A moins que celle-là lui est plus plu que l'ancienne. Sylphide prit les devants.

« Bon les filles… Vous n'allez pas devenir rivales pour un simple garçon quand même ? »

Les concernées fournirent leurs réponses en même temps : Un « si ! » plein de conviction de la part de Grinat. Un « non » moqueur de la part de Windy. Les deux filles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre. Grinat reprit sur une voix un peu plus aiguée que d'habitude.

« Hein ? Tu ne veux pas de lui ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu as bien vu que c'était un déséquilibré ce gars !

- Comment tu peux dire ça, il t'a sauvé la vie je te rappelle !

- Tu as bien entendu ce qu'a dit la chatte…

- Tss… Sa petite amie…

- … Elle lui a dit « arrête de t'amuser » ! Comme si tuer était un jeu pour lui ! »

Karim et Sylphide se regardèrent à nouveau, frappés par les dires de la renarde. Grinat était tombée amoureuse d'un taré qui en plus de ça avait déjà une petite amie. Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-elle mise ? Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser approcher d'un tel monstre ! Quand à la chatte dont Windy avait fait l'allusion, elle était sûrement autant folle que ce gars. Quoique… Grinat était normale, et pourtant elle était charmée par cette racaille ! Le débat interminable entre les deux filles continuait de gagner en intensité.

« … Mais tu oublies aussi que Enki semblait le connaître ! Si ça se peut, c'était son garde du corps !

- Dans ce cas, tu ne devrais pas trop t'approcher du chef !

- Non tu as tort… J'imagine bien la scène, je tente d'entrer en contact avec le chef Enki, puis ce beauuuuuu hérisson s'interpose, et là, il tombe follement amoureux de moi ! »

Windy plaqua sa main contre son front avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de laisser s'échapper un « pff ! » moqueur.

« Oh, tu peux bien rire ! Mais je suis sûre qu'il me reconnaîtrait, après tout, nos regards se sont déjà croisés au Bounty !

- Ah, c'était lui ? Réagit Sylphide. »

Finalement, Grinat n'avait pas changé de cible. L'hérisson eut un petit rire en se souvenant de la description psychologique que Grinat avait fait de Shadow, dans le bar. Windy avait estimé qu'il était sûrement le contraire de ce que l'hérissonne avait imaginé et il semblait qu'elle avait eu raison, puisqu'ils apprenaient maintenant que l'hérisson préféré de Grinat était en fait un fou furieux qui s'attaquait à tout ce qui ressemblait à un échidné… Sylphide émit un cri de douleur. Grinat venait de lui envoyer un coup dans les côtes… Elle était sûrement mécontente qu'il ne respecte pas ses sentiments. Grinat se leva, fâchée.

« Vous ne comprenez rien à l'amour ! Vous êtes juste de mauvaise foi ! Vous allez voir, en réalité il est charmant.

- Tu parles, on ne va rien voir du tout… Grommela Sylphide.

- Si ! Demain !

- Demain ??? S'écrièrent les trois autres hybrides.

- Ben oui ! Je dois vous rappeler que demain y a le banquet pour fêter notre victoire !

- Tu es machiavélique… Remarqua l'hérisson. »

Grinat se dirigea vers le couloir, puis disparut dans sa chambre. Les trois autres se regardèrent.

« Bon… On va se coucher nous aussi ? Demanda Karim.

- Oui. Répondit Sylphide.

- Je sens que je vais mal dormir… Fit Windy.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Karim.

- Je n'ai pas la force de m'imposer un rêve normal. Sur le chemin du retour, je n'ai pas arrêté de ressentir quelque chose de bouillonnant dans ma tête. Ca m'arrive environ quatre fois par an… Quand ça arrive, je fais toujours des rêves partagés.

- Tu veux bien venir me voir ? Demanda Karim avec espoir. Tu n'es jamais entrée dans un de mes rêves ! Une fois chez Sylphide et deux fois chez Grinat, mais jamais dans mon sommeil !

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je ne contrôle pas chez qui je vais atterrir ! Si je le pourrais, j'entrerais chez toi, mais je me fais toujours aspirer par quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Karim ne montra pas qu'il était déçu et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Sylphide avait profité que Grinat soit parti pour s'installer paresseusement sur le canapé. Le silence ne fut coupé que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il commença à ronfler. Ce signal invita les deux éveillés à partir dans leur chambre respective afin d'aller dormir à leur tour.

L'endroit était étrange… En tout cas, on sentait que les humains étaient passés par là, il n'y avait qu'eux pour tout bâtir dans un métal uniformément gris. Ce qui voulait dire… Que pour la première fois, son enveloppe onirique serait humaine ! Elle n'avait jamais partagé le rêve d'un de ses êtres qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autrement qu'en photo ou à la télé. Elle décida de commencer par observer le physique qui lui avait été fourni. Elle leva ses bras à hauteur de ses yeux. Ses mains étaient d'un rose pâle… Presque beige. Elle était donc ce que l'on nommait « humain à peau blanche ». Elle retroussa ses manches afin de pouvoir voir ses bras. Ils étaient recouverts d'un fin duvet blond. Elle était donc une femme, si elle avait été un homme, elle serait bien plus touffue. Son regard se déplaça vers son épaule puis il descendit jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle était habillée laidement. Une robe bleue démodée. Elle n'osait pas imaginer l'âge qu'elle devait avoir. Elle remarqua aussi que le sol semblait plus bas que d'habitude. Voilà quel effet cela faisait d'être humaine… Elle se détacha de son corps, et observa les lieux à nouveau.

Elle ne voyait vraiment pas où elle pouvait être. Il lui semblait que cet endroit ne pouvait pas exister… C'était bien trop peu naturel ! Il n'y avait pas une trace de vie… Elle était dans un couloir au plafond élevé, mais aux murs rapprochés. C'était mal éclairé. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même. Derrière elle, le couloir continuait sur quelques mètres avant de se courber. En face d'elle, il y avait une échelle en fer. Elle décida de s'en approcher et leva le nez. Ca ne menait pas à dehors… Puisque le plafond était à nouveau en acier. Elle décida quand même de grimper par là. C'était bien plus fatiguant d'utiliser un corps humain, même en rêve ! Sa forme le rendait peu maniable… Windy en devenait très maladroite. Ce corps n'était pas non plus très souple. Et il n'avait pas de queues pour lui permettre de se soulever en l'air et d'éviter de grimper cette échelle inconfortable.

Une fois en haut, elle arriva dans une petite salle carrée. Il y avait ensuite un passage dans le mur d'en face. Un autre couloir… Elle ne risquait pas de se retrouver dehors à ce train-là. Mais elle décida de s'engager dans la direction qui s'offrait à elle. Elle se sentit encore plus mal lorsqu'elle arriva à un embranchement. Deux couloirs partaient sur la gauche et la droite. Entre son couloir et celui de gauche, elle put apercevoir un panneau lumineux. Un plan ? Elle l'observa longuement. Puis se mit à loucher, en espérant que cette nouvelle vue l'illuminerait sur la signification des diverses formes géométriques vertes fluo… Un de ses dessins clignotaient intensément. C'était sûrement là où elle était. Sauf que le reste ne lui permettait pas vraiment de pouvoir se repérer. Surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune indication… Finalement elle préféra laisser de côté la représentation de ce labyrinthe et s'engagea dans le couloir derrière elle… Qui était à sa droite avant son arrivée à l'embranchement.

Elle arriva dans une large pièce, très sombre. Une sorte d'entrepôt. Le plafond était encore plus haut et il semblait qu'il y avait plusieurs étages. Il n'y avait cette fois-ci aucun couloir lui permettant de bifurquer. Elle prit donc une passerelle qui montait en pente douce vers l'étage supérieur. Il y avait une rambarde qui servait sûrement à empêcher une chute. Mais il semblait quand même facile de passer par-dessus. Autant dire qu'elle ne servait à rien, mis à part se raccrocher. Elle tenta d'apercevoir le fond… Mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que du vide. De l'air froid montait dans sa direction. Windy ne préféra pas s'attarder dans cet endroit encore plus glauque que les précédents. Arrivée à l'étage du dessus, elle put voir deux nouveaux couloirs s'offrant à elle, ainsi qu'une autre passerelle permettant de monter encore plus haut. Elle préféra bien évidemment prendre la sortie la plus proche. Celle de gauche donc.

Cette fois-ci, elle fut enfin dépaysée du gris. Enfin un endroit un peu plus différent des autres ! C'était un nouveau couloir. Il était formé d'arches métalliques et de baies vitrées. Petit bémol, le décor de dehors était sombre. Elle se situait sûrement en hauteur. Elle pouvait tout de même apercevoir quelques étoiles dans le ciel. Elle hésita à passer la galerie, elle avait l'impression que c'était l'endroit le moins déprimant. Mais elle reprit sa marche. Il fallait qu'elle sache qui était le propriétaire de ce rêve, et comment cette personne arrivait à créer des lieux si grands et si farfelus ! Le corridor s'achevait par une porte. Quand elle s'en approcha, celle-ci coulissa sur le côté, dévoilant une nouvelle pièce. La renarde regarda un moment ce nouvel environnement, puis recula, surprise. Si elle s'attendait à ça… !

Elle était en danger ! Si elle avait su qu'elle entrerait dans son rêve à LUI ! Pourtant, c'était un endroit créé par des humains… Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Si jamais Grinat apprenait qu'elle s'était infiltrée chez sa cible, elle piquerait une nouvelle crise de jalousie. Et en plus de ça, si Shadow comprenait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, alors il se mettrait sûrement en colère. Windy se retourna, prête à s'enfuir. Mais l'hérisson l'interpella.

« Maria ? »

Maria… Ca devait être le nom de son enveloppe onirique. Mais oui ! Tant qu'il ne la touchait pas, elle était protégée par son avatar ! Il suffisait qu'elle mette un peu de distance entre eux, et alors peut-être qu'elle arriverait à sortir d'ici sans avoir de menace de mort sur le dos. Surtout que l'hérisson ne semblait pas détester cette humaine. Elle hésita puis se tourna vers l'hérisson. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et n'affichait aucun sentiment. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose puis la referma.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Windy. »

Cette fois-ci le hérisson sembla réagir un peu plus en entendant sa voix. Une voix enfantine. En fait, Windy avait cru qu'elle représentait une vieille femme, mais elle était dans la peau d'une adolescente. Ses muscles étaient drôlement paralysés pour son âge… Shadow regardait un point fixe.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce qu'il ne va pas… »

Windy ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire et haussa les sourcils. Elle croisa ses mains sur le bas de sa robe. En attendant les prochaines paroles de l'hérisson. Elle du résister pour reprendre ses habitudes et donc lui crier en lui demandant de se décoincer. Sauf que ça n'était vraiment pas la bonne solution. Shadow se résolu à parler après lui avoir jeter un coup d'œil quelque peu menaçant… Ou plutôt vexé.

« D'habitude, dès que tu vois que je suis là, tu viens me voir…

- Et tu vas m'en vouloir pour ça ? Réagit Windy, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. »

Shadow ne sembla pas apprécier la remarque, puisqu'il se mit à parler sur un ton plus fort, et aussi plus rapide.

« Là n'est pas la question ! Il y a forcément quelque chose que j'ai fait pour que tu cherches à partir lorsque tu m'aperçois. »

Shadow se détourna, observant la nuit noire par la baie vitrée.

« Je me demande si c'est en rapport avec mon cauchemar. Peut-être que tu l'as fait toi aussi. Tu sais bien, on fait des rêves qui se ressemblent des fois !

- Euh oui ? »

Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Windy avait la forte envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou… Sauf que si elle faisait cela, alors Shadow la trouverait encore plus suspecte. Pour l'instant, elle était obligée de marcher dans son sens…

« Mon cauchemar était très long. Quelque chose de trop horrible pour que ça puisse être vraiment arrivé. Tout le monde ici avait été tué…

- Hein ? Mais c'est du délire ! »

Surtout qu'elle n'avait aperçu personne en arrivant… Comment des gens auraient pu mourir dans cet endroit si il était désert.

« Ce n'est pas le pire. Ensuite le GUN m'a attrapé et m'a enfermé durant cinquante ans. Je fus libéré par ton cousin et ensuite on a projeté de détruire le monde… Du grand n'importe quoi.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de toi…

- QUOI ? »

Oh la bourde ! Elle venait d'insinuer que le voir faire un massacre ne l'étonnerait pas… Et à prioris, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié !

« Euh je veux dire que ça ne m'étonne pas que tu fasses des rêves pareils… En ce moment ça ne va pas très bien, hein ? »

Il semblait qu'elle s'était rattrapée, puisque les épaules du hérisson s'affaissèrent. Signe de décontraction. Windy l'avait échappé belle. Un moment il aurait pu s'énerver. En tout cas, elle ne voulait entendre parler plus des cauchemars de l'hérisson. Heureusement pour elle, il s'abstint d'y refaire allusion.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui clochait. Depuis tout à l'heure tu es loin de moi… Et puis même, tu as une manière de parler différente de d'habitude. On dirait presque que tu te méfies de moi. »

Il fit un quart de tour, jetant un regard en coin à l'enveloppe onirique de la renarde.

« Et puis tu as l'air plus stupide que d'habitude. »

Là, Windy n'appréciait pas. Furibonde, elle se dirigea vers Shadow, en remontant ses manches. Elle ferma sa main droite en un poing et tenta de frapper le hérisson. Celui-ci l'évita sans problème. Heureusement pour elle, sinon elle aurait perdu son avatar. Seulement, cela sembla inutile, puisque de toute manière, il la balaya d'un coup de pied. Bien entendu, elle tomba. Elle s'assit et jeta un regard mauvais au hérisson. Il ne semblait même pas étonné de voir son changement d'apparence. Mais une lueur cruelle brillait néanmoins dans son regard.

« C'est donc ça que tu étais.

- Quoi ? Tu savais que je n'étais pas cette Maria.

- Bien sûr, tu étais trop différente d'elle ! »

Elle sentit une boule dans sa gorge se former alors que les yeux rougeoyants semblaient encore plus agressifs que tout à l'heure. Elle se retourna et tenta de repartir. Peine perdue, il l'attrapa par sa tignasse et la tira en arrière.

« Ce que tu viens de faire, je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

- Je suis morte… Réalisa Windy. »

Elle ne pouvait même pas contrôler son réveil, si elle n'avait pas réussit à se retenir d'entrer chez quelqu'un, elle ne pouvait pas non plus en sortir d'elle-même. Il fallait attendre que ça passe. Elle entendit un rire moqueur sortir de la gorge du hérisson. Il lui semblait que son sang était en train de geler…

« Morte ? Si ça n'était que ça… »

Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle tenta de donner un coup de pied au hérisson. Elle fut étonnée de voir que celui-ci avait déjà anticipé. Elle n'abandonna pas pour autant. Elle tenta de donner un coup de queue. Bien évidemment, l'hérisson tenta d'éviter là aussi… Mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas au vent qui suivit le mouvement. Et du coup il la lâcha. Windy n'étant pas stupide prit soin de générer d'autres courants d'air dans la pièce. Le temps qu'il se dégage, elle serait déjà enfuie. La renarde rebroussa le chemin par là où elle était venue. Elle passa dans le couloir vitré, puis dans l'entrepôt. Cependant, arrivé là-bas, elle prit soin de monter. Il penserait sûrement qu'elle chercherait la sortie de cet endroit, et elle s'imaginait que la sortie était en bas. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était fuir jusqu'à qu'elle parvienne à se réveiller. Ce songe était beaucoup trop vrai. Si elle mourrait ici, elle mourrait dans la réalité ! Elle n'arrivait toujours pas atteindre l'étage supérieur. Elle se souleva à l'aide de ses queues puis continua de monter.

« REDESCEND TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour pouvoir crier ici. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en bas, tout en continuant de monter. Il ne s'était pas laissé duper. Il était dix étages en dessous… Il ne comptait pas la rattraper d'ici quand même ? Il n'y arriverait pas ! Et pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière se dégagea de son corps, et il disparut. Elle entendit un tir siffler près d'elle. Elle se retourna tout en continuant à sa montée. Que ne fut pas son étonnement quand elle vit que Shadow l'attendait à l'étage du dessus. Elle préféra ne pas se demander plus longtemps comment il avait fait et se rua vers le couloir le plus proche, telle une torpille. Ses bras étaient plaqués contre son corps, et ses queues étaient enroulées les unes sur les autres. Windy tournoyait rapidement, et elle eut du mal à ne pas heurter le mur d'en face. Pour éviter le choc, elle du effectuer une galipette afin que ses pieds touchent le mur.

Elle se propulsa tandis que ses queues se développaient et la maintenir en l'air au-dessus de l'échelle menant à l'étage inférieur. Elle sentit quelque chose de brûlant la frapper. Elle tomba dans le trou, atteignant l'étage du dessous sans douceur. Malgré cela, elle parvint à se relever, et elle jeta à peine un regard à l'hérisson qui s'était penché au dessus du trou afin de voir comment elle était atterrie. Elle se remit à courir dans le couloir… Mais dû s'arrêter d'urgence, puisque Shadow venait d'apparaître devant elle. Elle recula effrayée. Shadow semblait savoir qu'il avait gagné, puisqu'il en profita pour faire durer le suspens.

« C'est étrange… Je suis conscient d'être dans un rêve… Et pourtant, je dors encore.

- Peut-être que tu n'en es pas pleinement conscient ! »

Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Bien sûr qu'il était conscient. Mais si elle pouvait gagner du temps, le réveil viendrait peut-être avant qu'elle se fasse tuer.

« Du coup, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de t'ôter la vie. Je ne m'en voudrais pas, tu n'existes pas !

- Rêver de tuer, ça n'est sûrement pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable.

- Parce que rêver de quelqu'un qui tente de me berner c'est mieux… ?

- Question de points de vue.

- Nous sommes d'accord. »

La main de Shadow se mit à briller étrangement. Elle eut tout juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté pour esquiver.

« Imagine si tu me tues ! Tenta de le convaincre Windy. Après, tu vas t'ennuyer, le temps que tu te réveilles.

- Mais si je ne te tue pas, je me sentirai frustré. »

Cette fois, se fut une rafale de tir qui partit dans sa direction. Elle fit un bond prodigieux, l'élevant à plusieurs mètres, avant qu'elle arrive pile derrière Shadow. Elle se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un coup du tranchant de la main circulaire. Elle allait repartir en courant… Mais voilà, elle était trop lente. Il la retint par l'épaule, puis échappant à sa perception rétinienne, il se plaça devant elle et la projeta contre le mur. Elle serait tombée s'il ne l'avait pas retenue par le col. Elle vit un poing menacer sa figure. L'inspiration lui permit de retarder le coup.

« Tu n'es pas galant, tu frappes une fille !

- Fille ou pas, tu n'es pas réelle.

- Mais si !

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! »

Le poing fusa vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Au moment de recevoir le choc, elle se sentit projetée hors de ses draps. Elle resta assise quelques temps à reprendre son souffle. Ne pouvant réfléchir tellement le retour à la réalité avait été violent. Une fois qu'elle arriva à respirer normalement, elle se recoucha, et se mit en boule dans ses draps. Mais les tremblements de froid dus à la fatigue et aussi aux sueurs froides l'empêchaient de dormir. Elle alla sortir une autre chemise de nuit du meuble, ouvrit la fenêtre, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit un bain, manquant de s'endormir dans la baignoire, puis elle passa son nouveau vêtement propre. Elle changea aussi ses draps, après avoir refermé la fenêtre. Enfin elle put se glisser tranquillement dans sa couche. Elle était tranquille maintenant, son rêve partagé était passé. Mais elle ne se sentait pas tranquille pour le lendemain. Surtout que Grinat avait projeté de retrouver Shadow… Windy commençait à espérer que les trois semaines qui devraient la ramener au niveau inférieur s'écoulent rapidement.

_Et n'oubliez pas : Pas de reviews, pas de suite. Regardez la différence de temps qu'il y a entre la publication des 5 derniers chapitres et des 5 précédents, vous comprendre que je ne posterais réellement pas tant que je n'aurais pas de reviews. Si je dois attendre un an, deux ans, ou plus encore, je ne publierai pas, tant qu'il n'y a pas de review supplémentaire._


End file.
